


Rehabilitating

by Indig0



Series: Detroit: Become Human One-Shot Collections [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Parent Carl Manfred, Carl's AP700 is named Micah, Drug Use, F/M, Family, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gen, Good Parent Carl Manfred, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Leo is trying, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 68
Words: 47,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indig0/pseuds/Indig0
Summary: Leo Manfred's life hasn't been ideal, and he hasn't dealt with it well... but there's always an opportunity to make things better.(a collection of short one-shots of Leo's life, mainly after the Android Revolution, some before, some AUs)





	1. Taking Care

_[Welcome home, Leo.]_

“Leo,” Carl said with a cautious nod.

The AP700 scanned the young man, whose shoulders hunched up even more at the greeting. There were traces of Red Ice on his jacket, but none on his skin and hair.

“Hi - Dad.” He made a face. “You already got yourself a new toy, huh? Figures.”

“You know I need help around here. By the way, Elijah’s not happy with what you did to Markus. He’s one of a kind, you know. A work of art.”

“Yeah, great seeing you too.” He shifted uncomfortably.

Carl sighed, shaking his head. “Will you be staying for a while?”

“Uh - I guess. I thought I would. That okay with you?” He narrowed his eyes and tried to square his shoulders, but it was a pathetic attempt.

“That would be nice. Micah, would you prepare the guest room for Leo?”

“Of course, Carl.” They hurried upstairs to complete their task and get away from the suffocating tension. The guest room was clean of course, but Micah opened a window to let in some fresh air, remade the bed, and gave everything a quick dusting. Flowers would be a nice touch, if they’d had more time. They could make a swan out of a towel, but they weren’t sure that would be appropriate for the return of an estranged adult son. Protocols on this situation were fuzzy, at best.

Dragging footsteps alerted them to Leo’s approach, and they hurried to close the window.

“What, you trying to freeze me out?” Leo muttered, throwing his bag on a chair as he slouched into the room.

“Carl prefers the house to be quite warm, and we don’t use this room often, so I thought I’d air it out a bit for you.” They smiled nervously. “My name is Micah. It’s nice to finally meet you, Leo.”

“Why?” Leo scoffed. “If you’ve heard of me at all, you know it won’t be nice.” He smirked humorlessly. “I’m the family disappointment.”

“I - I’m sure that’s not true.”

“…You’re right, ‘family’s’ a fucking joke.”

Awkward silence stretched between them.

“I… I’ll prepare dinner soon. What sounds good? Do you have any allergies or strong preferences I should know about?”

“No.” Leo flopped down on the bed. “I don’t care. Don’t pretend you do. Get out.”

“Of course,” Micah murmured, backing out of the room. “I’m sorry. Please get some rest. Dinner will be at five.” They closed the door softly behind them and hurried back downstairs.

Dinner was Chicken Florentine, which both men picked at while they avoided looking at each other. Leo retired early, claiming he was tired. He certainly looked it.

“I haven’t been a good father to him,” Carl said quietly, shaking his head. “I haven’t been a father at all. And at this point, I’m not sure how to start.”

“You… were a good father to Markus. And… and to… me.”

Carl smiled faintly. “It was easier with you two. No baggage attached.”

“Our beginnings in life were different. We always knew you cared for us, even when we didn’t know what that meant.”

“I suppose he wouldn’t be here if he didn’t want to be. And he hasn’t asked for money yet. He said he would get help, start turning his life around. Do - can you tell if he’s used Red Ice lately?”

“Not in a while. My scans aren’t designed for that, but I don’t detect any on his person or in his system. Just a bit on his coat, and it seems old.”

“Well, that’s something.” Carl smiled, and Micah did too.

After putting Carl to bed, Micah saw light under Leo’s door. He walked over and knocked softly.

“What?”

“I - would you like a hot drink? Or something more to eat?”

“You’re not my android, you don’t have to do that shit.”

“I just thought it might help…”

There was a series of soft thumps, and Leo threw the door open, glaring at the AP700. “Help?”

“I know this is very awkward for you, it’s awkward for Carl as well - and for me, very much - but you might feel better with something warm in you. Studies have found that drinking hot tea, or most other hot beverages, releases the same endorphins that receiving a hug would.”

Leo glared at them. “Did my dad send you?”

“No, Carl just went to bed. I was hoping your first night here could be more comfortable.”

“Ain’t my first night, I’ve stayed here before,” Leo growled.

“Oh - no, I meant… the first of this stay. Sleeping in an unfamiliar environment, even if you’ve been there before, can be difficult.”

“Yeah. Probably.”

“I… could make you hot chocolate with cinnamon, if you want.”

Leo stiffened. “You, uh…”

“Carl mentioned that you liked it when you were younger.”

“He… did?” Leo swallowed thickly.

“He said it made you smile,” Micah murmured.

The young man was quiet for a long time, rubbing his fingers, one hand, then the other.

“…Yeah. Sure,” he finally mumbled. “Not gettin’ any sleep up here anyway.”

The two headed downstairs, and Micah took out a small saucepan and began heating up some milk on the stove. Leo walked around restlessly, then sat at the table, then paced back and forth before finally hauling himself up to sit on the counter.

“So you’re deviant, you get to be free, and you still hang around here taking care of some old man?”

“Carl’s been kind to me.” They smiled softly. “I like it here. I like taking care of him.”

Leo’s face seemed to shrivel up a bit. “You could do anything, though. Anywhere.”

Micah looked up. “I know.”

“He’s not always such a nice guy. Not to everybody. He left my mom, wouldn’t even see me until I was sixteen. Even then, saw me once, and that was gonna be it.”

“But you’re here now.”

“Yeah, I keep comin’ back to get his money.”

“You haven’t asked for money since arriving.”

“Don’t have to anymore, that’s all he expects me to do.”

Micah stirred the milk, which was beginning to steam. “Do you live nearby?”

“Uh. Not too near.”

“So it makes sense that you don’t visit very often. But he’s happy to see you.”

“Why the fuck would he be happy to see me!? He’s never been happy to see me!” He hopped down to the floor, where he was a few inches shorter than Micah. “He’s been disappointed in me since he heard about me, and it only got worse when he met me.”

“I don’t know about that. But he keeps welcoming you back. He has the security system set to let you in. He has me keep the guest room ready. He makes sure there’s more food in the house than he’ll eat.”

“That’s - shut the fuck up, you don’t know. You don’t know shit about him, or about me.”

Micah winced a little, beginning to stir cocoa powder, powdered sugar, and chocolate shavings into the milk. “I haven’t known Carl long. And I know you even less. But I know what I see. I think he’s worried about you. And afraid for you. Maybe it’s hard to say that after all that happened.”

“Yeah, well… I don’t know what he expects. He’s not the only one who’s got it hard.”

“Have you told him how long you’ve been clean?” The AP700 sprinkled in some cinnamon, watching the swirling liquid.

“He doesn’t care.”

“He does. That much, I know.”

Leo stared at the pot, mesmerized by the motion of the liquid. “…It needs more cinnamon.”

Micah obediently added more until Leo nodded that it was enough. When they were satisfied with the color and consistency, they poured the liquid into a large mug and handed it to Leo, who took it and breathed in the steam. When he exhaled, he looked more relaxed and very tired. His stomach rumbled.

“Would you like me to heat up your dinner?”

Leo made a face. “…Sure, fuck, why not,” he mumbled, and slumped over the counter, curled around the mug. Micah put some of the Chicken Florentine on a plate and put it in the oven to heat up, keeping a close eye on it so it didn’t dry out.

When the food was warm enough, Leo devoured all of it, and then another plate. By that time the hot chocolate was cool enough to drink, and he leaned against the counter sipping it, watching Micah clean up.

“…He treat you okay?”

Micah turned off the water and dried their hands. “He treats me very well.”

“Yeah, well… enjoy it,” Leo mumbled halfheartedly. “Must be nice.”

There was an uncomfortable silence, and then Micah stepped closer. They felt a physical connection would be helpful, but weren’t sure how Leo would react. “I think… I think he’ll treat you well, too. If you both… talk to each other and try to understand. And work on it. He does care for you, though. He wants you to be okay.”

“Wanting’s not enough.”

“No. It’s a start, though.”

“Listen, I know where this is going, I’ve tried that shit before. It doesn’t work. I’m not that stupid, I know when to quit. Besides, I’ve done plenty of shit he won’t let slide.”

“Maybe you can both get past that, though. And… and try again.”

“It doesn’t work that way.”

Micah frowned, and reached out to touch Leo’s arm, just lightly. “If I - if he says things to you that are cruel, or unfair, I’ll tell him. Would - would that make it easier for you? If I try to help?”

Leo frowned. “Why the fuck would you help?”

“Because I want to. That’s - that’s all, I just want to. I want you to be happy, both of you. You’re not, like this.”

Leo’s eyes strayed to Micah’s hand. “It’s… it’s not…”

“I - I’ll tell you, too, though. Because you - you both care about each other, and you should say that, it makes things worse if you don’t. I want you to feel better. To not have to hurt.”

Leo’s mug was empty and cool, and Micah gently took it from his hands and went to wash it out.

“I can’t keep doing this.”

A human wouldn’t have been able to hear the low voice over the faucet. Micah turned it off and set the mug to dry, then dried their hands on the kitchen towel.

“You don’t have to do it alone.” They turned and smiled at him, saw the tremble in his lips, the wetness of his eyes. Impulsively, they stepped forward and put an arm around his shoulders. “You’re not alone.”

It only took a split second for him to sag into their side. He didn’t speak, but Micah monitored his increased heart rate and respiratory rate. They stood with him until he was left with only exhaustion, but maybe a lighter exhaustion than it had been before. Then they walked him upstairs and tucked him in under the stack of warm blankets to keep out the cold.


	2. Pacman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leo and Markus attempt to reconcile, and Leo destroys Markus at Pacman.  
> (requested by Nebbie)

Leo had made good on his promise to go to rehab, and he still had to take it one fragile day at a time, but he had been clean for a while. Long enough to try to start to make amends with his father. And he’d been half prepared to suck it up and deal with his dad’s shit, but Carl had made an awkward attempt at an apology. While he was bedbound, he tried to learn more about his estranged son. Bit by tiny bit, they began to build a relationship out of the ashes.

Carl tried to focus solely on Leo while they were together, but once he was feeling well enough to sit up and paint a bit, Leo asked for Markus’s phone number. Carl frowned warily, but Leo insisted he just wanted to apologize. He wasn’t sure if it was a good idea, but finally Carl gave it to him.

A few days later, Markus was going over an invoice for a shipment of biocomponents when he received a text.

_#: Markus?_

_M: Who is this?_

Twenty-seven minutes passed before a response came.

_#: I just wanted to say sorry_

_#: This is Leo_

_#: I’m really sory_

_#: For pushing you_

_#: And telling the police it was your fault_

_#: I called and told them what really happened_

_#: They were kind of dicks about it_

_#: I probably deserved it_

_#: Sorry_

_M: Leo? Where are you?_

_L: At my place. I saw Dad today. He’s doing good._

Markus could see that he was typing, then stopped, then started again a few times.

_M: I heard you stayed with him at the hospital._

_L: He needed somebody_

_M: Thanks for being there. He’s alright now?_

_L: Yeah_

_L: Anyway, sorry. Glad you won your thing._

Markus smiled.

_M: Thank you. Are you doing okay?_

_L: Yeah_

_L: Yeah Im good_

_L: Clean for 2 months last week._

_M: That’s great to hear! I know it’s a struggle, I’m proud of you._

That might have been too much, Markus wasn’t sure. It took a few minutes for a reply to come.

_L: Thanks._

_L: That means a lot._

_M: Do you want to meet up? I’m always busy, but I could make time. If you’re free._

_L: Yeah ok_

_M: When’s a good time?_

_L: Saturday, 10? At the arcade on Stadium?_

_M: I’ll be there._

_M: It’s good to hear from you, Leo._

Both of them arrived early, and eyed each other warily as they got closer.

“Hey. Markus.” Leo shifted nervously.

“Leo,” Markus greeted him. “…You look well.”

“Yeah, thanks. Um.” Leo looked him up and down. “You look like shit, actually. When’d you sleep last? Uh - recharge, I guess.”

Markus let out a surprised laugh. “It’s been a few days. You’re not the first to comment on it.”

“Well maybe you should start listening,” Leo mumbled, rolling his eyes.

“I decided seeing you was more important today.” Markus smiled cautiously. Leo stared at him, then ducked inside the arcade and Markus followed. There were all kinds of arcade games. Leo passed by the newer machines to the back wall where there were big box units, pinball, and a broken air hockey table.

“Uh. Sorry this place is kinda lame, I - I couldn’t think of anything that was… less lame.”

“It’s okay. This seems fun.”

“Are these like… I mean, they’re kinda like your ancestors or something, right?”

“Not… directly,” Markus said, making a face.

“You ever play video games, or are you always too busy being a badass?”

“I - actually, I never have.”

Leo grinned and put a quarter into a machine, and nodded to the one next to him. “Pacman, it’s a classic, my mom loved it. Give it a try. Got a quarter?”

Markus picked one out of the roll he’d brought, and slid it in the slot.

Twenty minutes later, Leo was leading by 4100 points.

“I figured you’d be better at this. Can’t you just… touch it and make it do what you want?”

“It doesn’t have enough AI to go deviant. …And I don’t make anyone do what I want, I let them do what they want.”

“Whatever,” Leo snickered. “Saw you got a girlfriend.”

“What about you, are you seeing anyone?”

“Tch, no. Haven’t had the chance. Know anybody who’s looking?”

Markus laughed. “No one who’s come to me and asked me to find them a charming young human man, no. Why, are you looking?”

Leo’s face went red. “I mean, not really. Maybe, uh… maybe someday, y’know, but it’s a little slim pickin’s around here.”

“Would you be interested in an android? …I think you know I’m the wrong person to ask if you’re looking for a human.”

“I mean… maybe? I dunno, depends on who it is.” He was still deep red and not looking at Markus.

“I’ll keep my eyes open. …What would Dad say if you brought someone home?” His sharp grin dropped suddenly, and his LED flashed yellow.

Leo’s face had gone blank as well. They stared at each other for a long moment.

“…He’d probably say some embarrassing shit,” Leo finally mumbled. “Y-you know… how Dad is.”

Slowly, Markus’s smile returned. “I know. …I haven’t brought North, Simon, and Josh home yet. I want to, but I’m a little worried.”

“…Think they’ll stick around after… they hear his dumb jokes that are older than him?” A ghost of a smile flashed across Leo’s face as well.

“I’ll eventually have to risk it,” Markus chuckled ruefully. “Would… would you want to meet them too some time?”

“I - I mean, um… yeah, I guess, if… uh… if you… want me to.”

“I’d like that.”

They played a few more rounds, and Leo continued to beat Markus. When they’d exhausted their supply of quarters, they walked out into the chilly sunlight again.

“Well, see you around,” Leo said, shifting from foot to foot. “You’ve got my number.”

“And you’ve got mine.” Markus hesitated. “Would… would you mind if I… referred to you as my brother?” he asked in a rush.

Leo met his eyes, then looked down to hide the emotion there. “Uh… I mean, if… if you want. Yeah. Yeah, that’d be good. I guess… you want me to do the same?”

“If you want.” Markus smiled. “It was… nice to see you, Leo.”

He let out a sharp laugh and shook his head. “I’m just as surprised as you are. Yeah, uh… see you around, Markus.”


	3. Somnambulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Post-Revolution and post-making up with Leo, an overworked Markus develops a small glitch in his programming that makes it so that whenever he recharges, he sleepwalks. This wouldn't be an issue if this weird autopilot glitch didn't cause Markus to do chores, like vacuuming, in the middle of the night...The others have no idea how to stop him and Leo is definitly contemplating murder if Markus keeps interrupting his sleeping schedule.  
> (requested by Epsy)

2:07 am. A door clattered downstairs. There were a few soft thumps.

“I swear to fucking God, I’m gonna strangle him,” Leo mumbled, trying to block out the noise with his pillow. It didn’t help.

The vacuum turned on.

Carl slept heavily after he’d taken his nightly medicine, but Leo wasn’t so lucky. After a few minutes of futilely trying to block out the sound, he groaned and got out of bed. He sent a text before padding down the stairs.

Cleaning again. Loud.

“Place is plenty clean,” he grumbled. Markus didn’t respond, but continued in his pattern, from the studio towards the front of the house. “You could at least do something quiet.”

Markus’s LED spun a calm blue as he worked.

“No wonder you always look tired. Are you even recharging when you’re doing this?”

No answer. Leo tried standing in Markus’s way, and the android walked around him. He pushed Markus away, and he corrected his path. He tried to take the vacuum, but Markus’s grip was like iron.

Finally he just unplugged the vacuum. Markus continued for a moment before interfacing with the machine, and going to plug it back in.

“Well shit.”

[Alarm deactivated. Welcome, Simon, Josh, North.]

“Took you long enough.” Leo was forming a relationship with Markus, slowly, but he was still on shaky ground with Markus’s closest friends.

“It’s 2:30 in the morning,” North muttered.

“Yeah, I know. He’s been doing this for about half an hour.”

“There’s an old saying that you shouldn’t wake a sleepwalker,” Josh mused. “Just a myth, of course. I don’t think we need to worry about Markus having a heart attack or developing brain damage. Still, it’s probably best to be cautious.”

“It’s likely that he’ll be confused if we wake him, but that does seem a little dramatic… even if he were a human.” Simon shook his head.

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s gonna be a problem, because you can’t wake him,” Leo pointed out. “Or if you can, go for it. I can’t.”

North went up and put a hand over his. Both turned white where they touched, and her face went slack. Then she pulled away, frowning. “It’s… kind of staticky, but he’s got some lower motor functions active. He’s still recharging, just slower than he should.”

“Yeah, great, what can we do about it?”

Simon tried to interface as well, and shook his head. “I don’t know that there’s anything we can do - ah, have you tried unplugging the vacuum? Just to get some peace?”

“Yeah, he knows when it’s not working.”

“Cut the cord?” North suggested.

“You could get a good pair of earplugs,” Simon mused. “Or try listening to white noise.”

“You all suck at this, I thought you were supposed to know everything about androids.”

North snorted derisively. “Do you know everything about humans?”

“Okay, shut up. Anybody else I could ask?”

“Well… I wouldn’t really recommend anyone with ties to Cyberlife, but with Mr. Manfred’s social connections… Elijah Kamski would almost certainly know,” Josh offered slowly. “Or he’d be able to figure it out.”

“He’s Dad’s friend, not mine,” Leo mumbled. “Sounds like a weirdo.”

The three nodded in agreement. They watched Markus vacuum through the living room.

“Could you lock up the vacuum next time?” North asked.

“Nah, he can get into anything.”

They watched Markus a while longer.

“He doesn’t do this at Jericho,” Simon said. “Even when he’s completely exhausted. It may be linked to the house and his original programming. It’s easy to fall back on that in times of stress. It’s… comforting.”

“Yeah, well he can stay there overnight.” Leo scrolled through different noise-canceling headphones on his phone. “Keeps the house clean when Micah’s out, though. Less for them to do when they get back.”

“I wonder if we could set him to a different task, though,” Simon said thoughtfully. “Dusting, maybe.” He touched Markus’s face, and interfaced with him. Markus turned into his hand for a moment, then went back to his work.

“What if it’s something urgent, though?” North went to the kitchen and filled a glass of water, flicked a bit at Markus as she passed, then dumped it on the floor.

Markus’s LED flashed yellow, and he turned. He switched off the vacuum and headed to the kitchen.

“Nice!” Josh said.

The deviant leader reappeared with a few hand towels, and crouched down to sop up the water and lightly scrub the floor.

“That worked.”

North shot Leo a dark look. “So what, are you gonna leave the sink on all night or something? Or just make him stay at Jericho?”

“I’ve got headphones on the way,” Leo mumbled, then he looked up. “…Hey, could the vacuum spend the night at Jericho?”

The three looked at each other.

“Really?”

“I mean, then he can sleep where he wants and I don’t get woken up at night.” Leo shrugged.

“He’ll find something else,” Simon cautioned. “We can’t take the garbage disposal back with us.”

“Fuck, I hope he doesn’t pick that. But yeah, take it.”

Josh shrugged and unplugged the vacuum, winding up the cord. Leo walked them to the door.

“Uh, thanks. Sorry to… bother you.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Josh assured him.

“Good to hear you’ll let Markus stay here,” North said dryly.

“I mean, it’s… his place as much as mine. More, actually. So.” Leo shrugged. “I’m pretty lucky he lets me stay.”

“He appreciates having a brother.” Simon smiled tiredly. “He really does value family. You and your father.”

Leo looked over his shoulder, mostly to hide the red creeping into his face. Markus was straightening the books on the shelves. “It’s… yeah. It’s pretty good,” he murmured.

“Try to get some sleep,” Josh advised as a taxi pulled up. “See you, Leo.”

“Yeah, bye. Thanks again.” He went back into the house and flopped down on the couch, watching Markus. “…Thanks for letting me stay,” he whispered. “You're an okay brother. Pretty... pretty great, actually.”

He fell asleep in the living room, and when he woke, the sun was up and he was covered with a blanket. The smell of breakfast wafted from the kitchen. Leo pulled himself upright, cracking his back and neck as he stood.

“The leader of the Android Revolution cooking my breakfast?” Leo smirked.

“Who said it was for you?” Markus grinned, stirring eggs in the skillet.

“That’s fine, it’s probably gross. You don’t cook anymore, you make speeches and talk to old rich guys.” Leo paused, snatching the spatula to scoop some scrambled eggs onto a plate. “…Which you did before, too. Nothing’s changed.”

Markus laughed. “If you can do better, please, take over.”

“It’s already done, might as well eat it,” Leo said with a shrug, taking a bite. It was amazing. “…Mm. Even if you’re the worst.” He grinned around a mouthful of eggs, and Markus smiled back.


	4. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leo’s staying round at Carl’s and he’s a tad bit sick, so while Carl and Markus go out to an art thingy he stays home. When they come back he’s probably asleep on the couch.  
> (requested by Vedefuck)

“We should be home by 10:30,” Markus said. “Do you need anything before we go?”

“I’m fine, just gonna curl up and die here.” Leo sniffled and curled up in the corner of the couch under multiple blankets.

“You’re on the mend,” Carl assured him. “Just take it easy for a while.”

“Yeah, not like I’ve got much choice.”

When they left, Leo set up a queue of early 2000s kids’ movies, dozing on and off, looking at his phone now and then. He’d been a pretty healthy kid, but after he started the red ice habit, he got sick all the time. …And it was worse now, because he couldn’t take the drug to deaden his senses. Better in the long-run, better for him, he kept telling himself. But harder. It was his own damn fault, but that didn’t make it any easier.

It was long past 10:30 when Markus and Carl got home, and the soft noises they made coming in didn’t wake Leo, who was sprawled half-off the couch now, mostly out of the blankets, snoring a little with his head tipped back. Markus helped Carl get to bed, then carefully arranged Leo into a more comfortable position and pulled a couple of the blankets over him.


	5. Bother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leo tries to embarrass Markus in front of his friends.

Markus wasn’t sure why he’d thought this would be a good idea.

Simon and Josh had started off vaguely polite, and North with just barely-restrained hostility. Now North was leaning in, and the other two were watching with clear interest.

“So, like, Dad was trying to teach him how to paint and be creative, and he was all like, ‘I can’t do that, I’m a machine,’ and Dad was like, ‘Do it anyway,’ and then he’d be disappointed when Markus made a copy of what he saw, but I came over one day and Markus had painted his own face as an exact copy of Dad’s. It was creepy as shit.”

North let out a sharp laugh. “Seriously?”

Leo grinned. “Oh yeah! But listen, that was a major step up. When he was new, he went around licking paint.”

“Wait, what?” Josh asked.

“I was - I wanted to check the chemical content and see how toxic they were!” Markus protested, flustered.

“He just smeared a little of each color on his fingers and licked them all. Gross. …Then he had a hard time washing them off, so he went around for a while covered in splotches of color!”

“…Oil and acrylic paints are not fit for human consumption,” the deviant leader mumbled.

Simon was trying hard not to laugh. North wasn’t.

“I can’t believe you - you actually licked paint! And like, multiple paints!?”

“Every one!” Leo confirmed with a big grin.

“What, did you think he was just gonna squeeze some paint into his mouth if you took too long making dinner!?”

“Sometimes the paint splatters,” Markus said defensively. “…I needed to know the risks involved.”

Leo snorted and nodded at Simon. “You’re a domestic model. That normal?”

“I - um… no,” Simon confessed, snickering and looking apologetically at Markus.

“Didn’t think so!”

“I was newly activated,” Markus muttered, glaring at Leo. “When you were an infant, I’m sure you put all kinds of things in your mouth.”

“You sayin’ you need a babysitter?”

“I - It’s just… likely that when Elijah Kamski made me, he didn’t put me through the same tests and programming other androids go through, so I had to figure some things out on my own.”

“It’s good that you’re driven to… investigate and test things,” Josh said, a smile on his face.

“Thank you, Josh,” he said stiffly, eyeing Leo with annoyance.


	6. Country Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leo starts his Red Ice habit with his country cousins.

The first meeting with his dad had been pretty shitty, and Leo was prepared to mope in peace all summer, but his mom had other plans. Her sister who had a blueberry farm said she could use some summer help, and Leo got volunteered.

“You’ve got two cousins around your age there,” his mom told him, like that made it better. They were probably rednecks. There was probably no cell service out there. This was going to suck.

He’d been indifferent to blueberries before, but after a day of picking and sorting he hated the damn things. His hands were purple, his cousins were lazy fucks, and a bee stung his hand. And he was still expected to work, even though it was starting to swell up.

“I gave you a benadryl and a sting wipe, that’s all I can do,” said his aunt. “You’re not allergic.”

He hated everything.

He’d been on the farm for a week before he noticed his cousins sneaking out at night. Eric and Evelyn were 18, going to college in the fall. They weren’t big fans of their wussy little 16 year-old cousin who’d lived in the city all his life and whined about everything.

He hated them, especially.

One night he followed them. They went to a barn way down the road. There were some other kids there, around their age, and a glass pipe was being passed around. Leo took his turn with it, then spent a good ten minutes fighting the coughing spasms that followed.

A few more hits of that and he was feeling floaty and a little sleepy, and just way more relaxed than he had in years. It was pleasantly warm out, and he thought about the fireflies in the fields he’d passed… they were so pretty… He should go back and just watch them all night. He should go look. He’d go do that in a minute. Actually he was a little dizzy too, it was good to sit down.

He wasn’t dumb, he knew it was the drug taking effect. It was fine though, he could handle it. He felt good. Maybe he’d go look at those fireflies, actually.

Just outside the barn was a big wooden table, and there was an older kid crushing up pale crystals and dividing them into little lines. There was a group of kids crowding around, taking turns approaching the table. He didn’t recognize it, it looked just faintly red in the moonlight, but the stuff inside had been good so he wandered over and waited in line, looking up at the stars. They were so bright and beautiful… not like back home.

“Hey. You taking a hit, or what?”

“Yeah,” Leo mumbled, and stepped forward. He bent and sniffed, then snorted a line of the stuff. He tried to go slow, like he was cool with it, like he knew what he was doing, but it burned his sinuses and he sucked it in fast, and sneezed as he pulled back.

“Fuck, get away, that shit’s expensive!” a guy hissed, and Leo staggered back, coughing and gagging and sneezing. It burned and tingled and… whoa.

Just whoa.


	7. Cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leo/Gavin and it’s just them being happy together. Just cuddling and spending time together.  
> (requested by Vedefuck)

_Leo: Got any food at your place?_

Gavin snorted. Son of the richest guy in Detroit aside from Elijah Kamski, and free food was his biggest motivator.

_Gavin: Cold pizza._

_Leo: I’m coming._

_Gavin: Door’s open._

Of course Leo didn’t have his dad’s money, or fame. Or refined tastes. That was why Gavin put up with him. He got up and put some water in a pot to boil, then rummaged through the cabinets for hot chocolate mix.

Just when he’d mixed up two mugs, the door opened and a gust of cold air blew in.

“Close the damn door, it’s fucking winter out there!” he snapped, and heard a grumble and the sound of the door shutting. He grabbed the pizza box from the fridge and brought it out, tossing it on the coffee table.

Leo looked about the same as ever. Tired and twitchy.

“You sticking around for a while?”

“Hey. I -”

“Yeah, you’re not just gonna take my pizza and run. Sit your ass down and put something on TV,” the older man instructed, and went back to the kitchen for the two mugs. When he came back, Leo was hunched in the corner of the couch, flipping through options.

“Here.” Gavin set the mugs down, then flopped onto the cushions. He took a slice of pizza and munched on it while he watched Leo agonize over the right thing to watch.

“…Lame,” he commented when Leo finally picked Avatar, though it told him a little more about how things were going to go.

“Shut your hole, it won all kinds of awards,” Leo muttered, grabbing a piece of pizza for himself.

“Yeah, and then everybody forgot about it. I saw it in the theater and they didn’t give me the 3D glasses, so I got a damn headache watching it.”

“You wanna just pick something else!?”

“I guess we can watch your lame pick.”

They polished off the pizza in ten minutes, then sat back sipping their drinks. Leo had loosened up a little, but was still sticking to his spot. Gavin got up to toss the pizza box in the trash, aware of how Leo’s eyes followed him, and sat down a little closer when he came back.

“Anything goin’ on?” he asked casually.

“No. Fuck, can’t I just come over?”

“I mean, if you want…”

“Shut up about it, then.” Leo fidgeted and rubbed his hands and picked at his cuticles, and finally Gavin grabbed his hands and pressed them between his own.

“You’re giving me anxiety with that shit, c’mon.” Gavin pulled and Leo leaned heavily into his shoulder. More tension melted out of him.

“I’m getting my pizza hands in your nasty hair, but you need a shower anyway,” Gavin murmured, gently rubbing at the base of his neck.

“You’re gross.”

“Not as gross as you.” He lightly traced over the lines in Leo’s forehead, in his cheeks, in the bags under his eyes.

“You’re so weird,” Leo mumbled.

“Should I stop?”

“Nah.” He snuggled back a little, deeper into Gavin, who wrapped an arm around him. He sighed contentedly and rested his head on the detective’s chest, letting him touch his hair and face and hands, soaking up the quiet affection that enveloped him.


	8. Better Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gavin has a super rough day at work. He’s in pain and he’s angry. But that all melts away when he gets home and he sees how happy his dumbass of a boyfriend (you’re probably sick of him at this point but it’s our dumbass Leo) is to see him home. Ensue fluff.

It was a good thing Gavin didn’t run into anyone on the way home, because he likely would have murdered them. His suspect had run, and he’d run after him, and he’d almost had the fucker when a loose tile slipped under his foot and his ankle twisted. He’d fallen hard, right on his face, in front of three beat cops who passed him up easily. And the suspect got away anyway. And by the time he staggered back into the station after wrapping his ankle, one look around the bullpen told him everyone had heard what happened. Worse, there was CCTV footage from two different angles.

And he couldn’t just leave after that, Fowler made him give a full report and file the paperwork.

So finally, hours later, he limped up to his door. It took a few tries to get the key into the lock, and he didn’t even think about whether he was shaking because he was tired, or mad, or all the adrenaline from before was still around. He finally got it and stumbled inside.

“Shit, it’s good to see you,” Leo called, poking his head out of the kitchen. "Thought you might'a died."

Gavin gave a noncommittal growl. If that dumbass made some mess he couldn’t clean up and had been waiting for Gavin to get home and do it, he could find another place to sleep tonight, Gavin was done with -

“I just finished the pasta carbonara literally like ten seconds ago, so it's a good thing you're late. Uh - and let me just finish up the zucchini, and dinner’s ready. Table’s set. There’s ice cream in the freezer for later. You like pistachio, right? They didn’t have chocolate, and I know you’re not allergic. We could, um, watch that spy movie you were talking about last night.”

Gavin hadn’t moved since he closed the door, and Leo’s rambling finally ran out of steam. The younger man finally looked closer at him, then wiped his hands off and came over to plant a light kiss on Gavin’s jaw.

“You look like shit, man, you okay?”

Gavin snatched him into a bone-crushing hug, and Leo yelped and returned it, laughing breathlessly.

“Fuck, good to see you too! I, uh, left work early. Sick. Figured I’d make dinner, be useful for a change, huh?”

Gavin let up a little to hold Leo at arm’s length and look at him better. His eye had that twitch to it. And he tended to cook when he was having a bad day. There was warmth and affection in his face, but behind it Gavin was good at seeing the uncertainty, the gnawing need for something to deaden his senses, the defensiveness ready to spring to the forefront.

“Smells amazing. Let me get changed, I’m fucking disgusting. Let’s just eat on the couch, I don’t even have the energy for real chairs.”

Leo’s smile deepened and he gave Gavin a little squeeze, then went to put food on plates. Gavin cleaned up a little, then just changed into a T shirt and boxers, because why not. Leo was in his corner of the couch, and Gavin sank down and nuzzled into his shoulder.

“You okay?” Leo asked again, trying to hide the slight tremor in his voice.

“Fucking terrible. But better now. …You?”

“…Yeah, uh… not great. But yeah, better… better now.”


	9. Hero Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Markus tries to embarrass Leo about his hero!crush on Kamski while he and Chloe are staying at Carl's.  
> (requested by ArchadianSkies)

Leo’s visits to the house were getting gradually easier for everyone involved. He’d come over for lunch, which the new android made and then quickly left them to eat (they were shy, but they’d been caught dancing alone in a room a few times). Well, he and Carl ate. Markus sat with them to talk.

“I’ll have to thank Elijah for his generous donation tonight.”

Leo’s fork clattered against the plate, and Markus noted his heart rate suddenly increase. “Wait, he - you’re gonna see Elijah Kamski tonight? Um. Where?” He was trying so hard to sound casual. Markus grinned.

“He’s coming over for dinner, to catch up, talk… It’s likely to go pretty late, he might even end up staying the night.”

Leo forgot to breathe for a second. “Here? Staying the night?”

Carl smiled. “It’s happened before from time to time. He usually stays in your room when he manages to get into a bed.”

Leo uttered a strangled squeak.

“Are you all right, Leo?” Markus asked mildly with a wide grin.

“Fine! Great. Um. You, uh… you think it’d be okay if… if I stuck around, Dad? For tonight?”

“I suppose, if you want to,” Carl said, his eyes narrowing knowingly.

“I’ll sleep on the couch, of course,” his son added quickly.

“Oh will you?” Carl chuckled, and Leo blushed furiously.

_[Alarm deactivated. Welcome, Elijah and Chloe.]_

“I think it might snow tonight,” Chloe was saying as they stepped into the foyer.

“Carl! You’re looking well.” Elijah strode over to clap the old man on the shoulder.

“One foot in the grave, but I’m still here,” Carl said with a laugh. “It’s good to see you after all this time.”

“He does spend too much time working or brooding,” Chloe spoke up with a smile, and Kamski rolled his eyes.

“That does sound like him. It’s good to see you too.” Carl clasped Chloe’s hands warmly, then Markus did the same.

“Dinner with the hero of the revolution, this will be an honor.” Elijah’s smirk wasn’t unkind, but it was his resting expression at this point.

“Mr. Kamski, it’s been a while. It’s good to see you.”

“And you must be Leo,” Chloe said, stepping up to the young man who had hung back. “So good to meet you at last.” She offered a delicate hand, and he took it clumsily.

“Um, yeah. Yeah, uh… nice to meet you, too. I just - I… I wanted to meet… you guys.” He was bright red now.

“Well, we’ve got quite a crowd tonight,” Elijah said, putting a hand on Carl’s shoulder. “Dinner smells wonderful, I’m starving.”

“That’s because you skipped lunch in favor of working on those upgrades for the thirium pump regulator,” Chloe supplied helpfully.

They headed into the dining room, and Markus and Leo brought the food out.

“I’m sure spilling a tureen of bisque in his lap will make a great impression,” Markus whispered.

“Shut up!”

“I think Elijah’s the only one here who hasn’t noticed - Chloe certainly did right away.”

“Yeah? Yeah!? I’ve seen you with those three friends of yours, everybody knows about that!”

“…Yes, because we haven’t tried to hide it. Why would we?” Markus smirked and patted Leo’s head as he walked out with a tray. “There’s nothing wrong with feelings, Leo.”

Dinner went smoothly, with minimal ribbing from both Markus and Carl. Chloe gave Elijah a much harder time, but always with the sweetest smile on her face, and he was obviously used to it.

When there was a lull in polite conversation, Leo finally took a breath and spoke up.

“Um - Mr. Kamski? I - I was really… interested, um… I read this article about when you were developing the neural connections to let an AI control an android body so fluidly, and… just… what was… the process for that?”

Kamski’s calculating eyes flitted to Leo, and he studied him for a long moment. “Is that what you’re interested in?”

Markus glanced at Chloe. _He knows too!_

_My Elijah’s a bright one, despite appearances._

“I - yeah! Ever since I was a kid! I used to build all kinds of shit with Legos and stuff, I was in Robotics Club in high school, I started to learn programming, I -” He stopped and scratched his arm. “I haven’t done much in a while. Always thought it was pretty kickass, though.”

“Carl, why didn’t you tell me your son was a fan?” Elijah smirked at his friend.

“It hadn’t come up!”

Leo fought down the urge to point out that it hadn’t come up because his dad hadn’t shown any interest in him. Not in front of Elijah Kamski.

“He should come to the house some time,” Chloe spoke up. “You could show him what you’ve been working on.” She turned to Markus and Carl. “Having more people around would be good for him, the other Chloes and I can only do so much.”

“Really? C-could I?” Leo breathed.

Kamski shot Chloe a cold look, then turned his full attention to Leo. “That sounds wonderful, Leo. I’d enjoy the company of someone who can appreciate good ideas. Are you free on Thursday?”

“…Uh.” Leo opened and closed his mouth a couple of times while Markus tried (but not very hard) to contain his laughter). “Y-yeah, yeah, I can do Thursday!”

“Perfect! It’ll be so nice to have a guest. I’ve actually been looking into nonhuman forms more, and -”

“Elijah, you’ve already got your playdate set up, you’re boring the rest of us,” Chloe cut in with a smile. “No work talk while you’re eating, remember?”

Elijah and Chloe didn’t stay the night, but Leo couldn’t be too disappointed.

“I didn’t know you were into robotics,” Markus said after they closed the door behind their guests.

Leo sniffed. “Yeah, well you don’t know everything.”

“No, I don’t. I’d like to hear about it, though. …And about how Thursday goes, I’ll definitely be waiting for a full report when you get home.”

“You’ll probably just hear about it from Chloe anyway,” Leo grumbled.

“Probably,” Markus agreed. “I’d like to hear it from you too, though.”

“Yeah, well just don’t tell all your weird friends or whatever.”

“Not a single weird friend,” Markus promised, smiling.


	10. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leo asks Chloe on a date. It starts off awkwardly because he forgets she can't eat, but things end up okay.  
> (requested by Natzthehuman)

He hadn’t really expected her to agree, but she’d smiled at him and said it sounded lovely.

Lovely. His head had been buzzing for the rest of the night.

Then she’d actually shown up. …Well, she was at the restaurant already when he got there ten minutes early. And she looked pretty happy to see him. Like, sure androids were made for that kind of thing, she could look happy even when she was mad, but… she seemed like she was pretty sincere about things like that. She’d show it if she was annoyed or uncomfortable or whatever.

“It’s good to see you!” Her smile warmed. “I’ve read good reviews of this place, and it smells great. Let’s get a table while we still can!”

There was a short wait, and it didn’t occur to Leo until they were following the waiter back to the table. “…Wait, you can smell?”

Chloe laughed. “Most androids can’t, but I’m different.”

Then they sat, and his stomach sank as he thought of something else. “Oh - God, you don’t eat, do you? I didn’t - fuck, sorry, I’m a fucking idiot.”

She shook her head, grinning. “Don’t worry about it! I can eat small amounts, and taste, though not as well as you can. Another unique feature. It’s not worth getting a whole meal of my own, but would you mind if I tasted whatever you’re having?”

“I - yeah! I mean, of course! Sure! Uh - what do you like?”

“I like strong flavors best, but anything will be good. I didn’t come here for the food.” Her smile widened, and he blushed, looking down at the menu.

Leo ordered the honey sriracha shrimp with a couple of sides, and they talked until it came. Both admitted that they weren’t sure they’d be very interesting to the other, and they each shot that idea down immediately.

When the food arrived, Leo pushed his plate a little closer to Chloe, and she took a small, delicate bite of each component.

“I like the shrimp, that sauce is very good! The rice pilaf goes well with it. …I usually like vegetables, but the asparagus isn’t my favorite.”

As the night went on, he tried not to talk too much about his recent past, and she tried not to go on at length about Elijah - though they both admitted that was what had made them who they were. Leo talked about his childhood though, and Chloe talked about her hopes for the future. To travel, see the world, meet interesting people. To try real ice cream - Elijah was lactose intolerant, and she’d just never gotten around to it.

So of course, after dinner they had to stop by an ice cream shop.

“What flavor sounds good?” Leo asked.

Chloe’s LED spun yellow as she stared up at the menu board. “They all do,” she murmured. “Every one of them. I can’t get them all.”

“…Not tonight, but you could try a different one every time.” He grinned a little.

“You’re right!” She smiled back. “I’d better start with vanilla, and work my way up from there.”

He bought a big cone, and they walked slowly down the street taking turns licking it.

“Sweet and creamy… It does leave a bit more residue in my mouth, but the taste is worth it.” She grinned, and he grinned back.

“So, uh… next time we could try the chocolate,” he suggested softly, watching her.

She smiled, eyeing him sidelong. “We’ll have to go back at least 31 more times. And I think they have seasonal flavors now and then, too.”

“There’s… lots of other stuff we could try too,” he mumbled, watching her.

She wrapped her hand around his holding the ice cream, and brought it to her mouth for a lick. “Oh, enough things to last quite a while, I think. If we spread them out.”


	11. Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leo and Carl spend the day together, painting and bonding.

“If you need help, just call,” Micah the AP700 said worriedly, glancing behind Leo.

“Yeah, I’ve got it, don’t worry about it. Go do your own shit for a change,” Leo said, shooing them out.

“I - you’ll call if you need it, though?”

“Fuck, yes, now go!” He closed the door behind the android and shook his head. “Like I’m fucking helpless or something!”

“I’m glad you decided to come over,” Carl said softly as Leo walked back to the living room. “What would you like to do today?”

This was going to be so awkward. This was going to be awful. “I dunno. Um. I haven’t played chess in like ten years, pretty sure you’d beat me easily.”

Carl chuckled. “That just means your strategies would be fresh, while I’ve already used all the moves I can think of.”

“I mean, if you wanna win, I could try one game.” Leo shrugged, because it would be better than sitting around staring at each other. “You’ll have to remind me of the rules, though.”

Chess came back to Leo fairly quickly, though he was no strategist. “Told you I’d suck at this,” he said when he lost a rook.

“You’re doing quite well, actually! I can see how you’re planning a few moves ahead, and trying to anticipate my moves.”

“Trying,” Leo muttered.

“And not doing badly!”

Carl still won, but it didn’t completely suck. Not like Leo had expected to do well, but he’d captured a few pieces.

“Thank you, that was a good game.” Carl smiled at him. “Would you like to paint with me for a while?”

Leo’s face went blank. “…Paint? Me?”

“I know it’s not your usual hobby, but I’ve got a piece I’m working on, and it’s nice when I don’t have to paint alone.” His eyes gleamed as he watched his son.

“Uh… maybe. Um - sure. Just… after lunch?”

“Of course,” Carl relented. “…Leo, I haven’t wanted to pry, but I have to ask once - is there anyone… special in your life?”

“God - Dad, I don’t want to fucking talk about that!”

“All right, all right!” Carl put up his hands in surrender. “I’m just interested in your life. I want to get to know you. …I know I’m late, but I’d like to.”

Leo had to swallow the bitterness that rose in his throat at that. Give him a chance, his therapist had said. He was trying. He wanted to. Weirdly, it was easier with Markus. The android might have taken Leo’s rightful place as the beloved son, but that wasn’t Markus’s choice. He’d just fallen into the situation. It was Carl’s fault, in the end.

But he said he wanted to learn more now. He said he wanted Leo to be part of his life, and Leo would give him a chance since he was being halfway decent right now.

“Nobody like that. I’ve, uh… got a couple friends from school, back home. I talk to ‘em sometimes.”

“…It sounds rather lonely.”

“Well shit, yeah,” Leo snapped, then made himself take a breath. “Uh, sorry.” He hesitated. “I’ve got some people around here I talk to - they’re okay. Nobody super close, though. Um. I’ve talked to… Markus a few times, actually…”

Carl smiled. “I’m so glad to hear the two of you are getting along. I think you both have a lot to offer.”

Leo snorted and scratched his head. “Right, well, he’s kinda full of himself these days, but I guess nobody’s perfect.”

Carl chuckled. “No. He’s come a long way from absolute obedience. I’m glad to see him making his own life now… and I’m glad to see you doing the same.”

“Well I’m no revolutionary leader. I’m just barely gettin’ by.” Leo shut his mouth, not wanting to sound like he was asking for money. “I - I mean, I’m making things work.”

“That’s all any of us can do sometimes.”

Leo cleared his throat and looked away. “You, uh… want some lunch? It’s almost noon.”

“That sounds nice. I can’t say I get to the kitchen much these days, but whatever you see that looks good will be fine for me, too.”

Leo brought him to the kitchen, then looked around in the pantry and fridge.

“I can, uh… make a mean grilled cheese,” he offered shyly. “And you’ve got some… soup I can heat up with it.”

Carl watched him move around the kitchen, heating the minestrone in a pot on the stove while he made two grilled cheese sandwiches on the other burner. He put slices of pickle and tomato on them, with three kinds of cheese.

“This is pretty fancy. It’ll be good. I remember in school, we had grilled cheese just about every other Friday for lunch. The bread was always really hard, with just one slice of yellow cheese in it. We all loved it, though. …They fed us a lot of shit back then.”

“It sounds a lot like what I grew up with,” Carl said, smiling. “My parents lived through the Great Depression of the 1930s, and they scraped together what they could to feed us. We didn’t know anything different, we just liked whatever they put in front of us.” He paused thoughtfully. “I do think it’s a good way to grow up, but I’m glad we’ve both moved past that, aren’t you?”

Had he moved past it? He was here in all this luxury, but it wasn’t his. The food wasn’t his. …He was doing better with the addiction, though it was still hard to imagine those gnawing, itching cravings disappearing completely. It was something, though. And it meant he could hold a job. And spend the money he earned on things like rent and food. Honestly, stale greasy cheese sandwiches were just about his speed right now. But it beat feeding the other hunger. He didn’t have much, but things were getting better.

They ate, and Carl told him more about his boyhood, the middle child of five, how he’d gotten into painting in high school. How the attention appealed to him, how it thrilled him when people saw the feelings he imbued into each work. How it had soured over time as his fame and critical acclaim grew. Not only did his fans not care about him, they didn’t seem to even care about his art. Only his name.

“Did… did my mom…”

Carl wiped his mouth with a napkin. “I… didn’t get to know her as well as I should have.” It was something he didn’t want to talk about with Leo, at least not when their relationship was still so tenuous. It was really the best thing he could say.

“I guess not,” Leo muttered resentfully. Then, unable to resist a jibe, he glared at his father. “She said you were only really good when you were high.”

Anger and resignation flashed over the old man’s face. He finally rubbed a hand over his face. “I never wanted you to suffer the way I did,” he rasped.

Leo stared at him. His mom had told him about his dad’s drug habit when he was younger, so he’d thought the old man was being a sanctimonious bastard when he told Leo to get clean. Like he had any room to talk. It… honestly had never occurred to him that maybe he’d suffered the same way. That he wanted to help. He should have seen that.

“I - I’ll clean up,” he mumbled quickly, grabbing the plates and fleeing to the kitchen.

When he returned, it was with a slightly strained, bright smile. “You, uh… you up for some painting? I’m gonna be worse than I was at chess.”

“Nonsense, no one’s bad at painting. It’s about expression. That, I know you can do.” He smiled, and it was a little annoying, but it was fond too.

The two went into the studio. There was a large canvas with some whirling dark shapes spread across it. Next to it was a smaller blank canvas. Leo helped Carl into the mechanical arm chair, and he brought some small buckets of paint up high with him.

Leo stepped up and stared at the white canvas. “I don’t know what to paint,” he said after a while.

“When I stared out, I tried to portray everything true to life. But we’re painting, not photographing. Just take some colors that appeal to you and let your feelings flow.”

Leo made a face and grabbed a brush, then wheeled a cart of paint jars closer.

The two painted for a couple of hours, talking now and then, but mostly silent. At last Carl lowered himself down, and Leo helped him back into his chair.

“Would you mind showing me your work?”

Leo hesitated, then shrugged. “I mean, I’m not an artist.” He pushed his father over. The canvas was a swirl of colors. The center was thick black and red shapes that transitioned into cooler colors as they spun outwards, with a misty haze at the borders of the canvas. At the very center, though, was a soft smudge of a pale gray.

“I, uh, didn’t mean to make it look so much like an eye. Just noticed when I got a look from farther away.”

“I see that… but I think I see your original intentions, as well.”

“It’s just… just like… there’s… there’s a lot of… darkness, anger… at the core, but… but it diffuses, and then it’s… nicer when it’s farther out.”

Carl nodded slowly, then gestured to the pale smudge. “…But at the very center of the darkness…”

Leo rubbed his face. “It’s… yeah, there’s… maybe something brighter deep in there.”

Carl patted Leo’s arm, smiling. “I think there is. …Would you mind if I hung this here? Perhaps in the foyer?”

Leo’s face went dark red. “Y-you… it’s just… I mean, I’m not… you don’t really want to…”

“I’ll have Micah clear a spot for it once it’s dry. I’d like to display it where it’ll be seen.”

Leo’s throat was tight, and he could feel himself probably turning purple, but he managed to nod.


	12. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: When Leo’s about five and he’s innocent as shit and doesn’t realize that daddy ain’t gonna come home for another eleven years. His mum is the bestest mum. She plays with him, she’s super kind to him, she never yells at him unless he’s trying to eat sand.

Leo’s favorite thing to do was spend time with his mom. She worked evenings, and Grandma came to stay with him when she was at work, but the mornings were their time. Before Leo started school, he would wake up when the sun came up and play with his toys for a little bit, then run to make sure Mom was getting up. He could put on his own clothes (he wasn’t a baby), and he was faster than her. Sometimes she’d fix him scrambled eggs or oatmeal, but sometimes she’d fix two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and wrap them up in an old bread bag, and they’d go to the zoo or the botanical gardens.

At the botanical gardens, Leo’s favorite plants were the herbs. He’d run around rubbing leaves between his fingers and smelling them. He liked all of them: Basil, rosemary, oregano, mint - there were lots of different kinds of mint! The chocolate mint didn’t smell that much like chocolate, but the lemon mint was really good. He liked lemonade, it was kind of like that.

She always offered to go a different way, but Leo wanted to go see the fish. Gigantic multicolored koi, as long as he was tall, flocked to the little bridge over the edge of the lake, pushing each other, opening their gaping mouths to the sky, waiting for food to drop into them. They would take out their sandwiches and tear the crusts into tiny bits and throw them to the fish, or try to toss them to the ducks on the shore.

He liked it even better when they went to the zoo, though. They went early, before anybody else got there, and in the first hour everything was free. Sometimes they’d go to the Children’s Zoo to pet the goats and see the black and orange and white Indian squirrel that was Leo’s friend. He knew where to press his finger, and the squirrel would climb over and sniff and stick its tongue through the gap to lick him. He never saw it lick anyone else, but maybe they didn’t know how to ask. The squirrel was his favorite anyway.

Other days they went to the Big Bird Cage. It was a giant aviary built for the World’s Fair years and years ago, and it had all kinds of birds. The best were the flamingos. They all slept with their heads tucked under their wings, standing on one foot, in a cluster at the end. Leo and his mom would walk around the outside, up to the fence where they slept. They took out their sandwiches. The flamingos began to wake up as they pointed to the sign on the cage and read it loudly together.

“DO NOT FEED THE ANIMALS! THEY ARE FED A BALANCED DIET, AND ADDITIONAL FOOD MAY BE HARMFUL!” They both laughed and tore off chunks of crust to throw through the bars to the flamingos, who appreciated the treats. Then they’d look at the gorillas, the sea lions, and the prairie dogs.

The best was when they’d come across a peacock strutting around. Leo would look up at Mom for permission, and to share his excitement. She grinned back, and they both made a show of looking around for any workers. If there were none (and there almost never were), he’d take off after the bird. And he was fast. Faster than the peacocks.

Leo’s mom had a crystal vase on her dresser at home, and every now and then they added another peacock feather to it.


	13. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leo’s mum and Carl sharing baby stories about Markus and Leo.

“Heyyyy, hi!” June laughed that warmly uncomfortable laugh of hers. “It’s good to see you!”

“It’s good to see you too, it’s been too long,” Carl chuckled. “You’re looking well.”

“So are you.” She laughed and shook her head - her hair was mostly gray now, and her face was more lined, but she still looked sharp. This hadn’t been how they’d parted, when they’d last been in the same place. She had been cold and furious, bitter. He had been done, not willing to alter his life to allow a family into it, unwilling to reconsider. He had some regrets about that. But only some. She looked better now - older, happier, filled out a bit…

“Ha! Well, it’s a good thing Leo takes after you, that’s all I’ll say,” he snorted.

Her eyes grew distant for a moment. “…He’s come a long way.”

“He has. I’m proud of him.”

“Have you told him that?”

“…Not in so many words, but I think he knows now.”

“You need to use those words.” She smirked. “He’s always needed very clear, straightforward communication. I remember once when he was six, he asked for soup for lunch, and said he could fix it himself. I didn’t think about it, and I heard the microwave going… And then a few minutes later, he asked me to open the can for him. Luckily the microwave didn’t explode!”

Carl chuckled. “…I’ve told you about Markus - very advanced programming, highly intelligent, I could tell even before he deviated. But I caught him folding all my canvases neatly like linens one day.”

June cackled. “Oh my gosh! …Blank ones, I hope?”

“Mostly, though he had a pile of works in progress started.”

When Leo and Markus got back from their errands, it was to find their father breathlessly laughing with Leo’s mother as they showed off photos.

“Here’s Leo’s costume collection - There’s Superman, Prince Leo, and Color Genie - that was his own creation, after he saw Aladdin. The fairy dress is from our Halloween costume box.”

“Oh, that’s fantastic!” Carl wheezed with laughter. “Did you sew the other two? Those are quite good! It reminds me of the time Markus and I went to the opera. Traditional opera attire, tuxedos and capes - it was a cold night. Markus kept flapping his cape around, thinking he was hiding it from me! …See, look, you can see it right here!”

The young man and the android looked at each other and turned around, walking back out of the house.

“You wanna go for a drive or something?” Leo muttered, red-faced.

“A long drive,” Markus replied.


	14. March 21st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leo and Gavin celebrate Leo's birthday.

Leo woke up to the piercing shriek of the smoke alarm, followed quickly by shouting.

“Shit! Phck! Shut up, shut up, I’m openin’ the fucking window, shut up already!”

“Goddamn idiot,” he mumbled, and rolled over, pulling the pillow over his head.

It was twenty minutes before Gavin leaned into the doorway. “…I know you’re awake. You want breakfast now, or wanna reheat it later? I’m not making it again.”

“Uuuuurrrrrrrrgggghhhhh, now I guess,” Leo moaned, dragging himself upright. There were scrambled eggs fixed with a lot of butter the way he liked them, and bacon in various stages of crispiness (from floppy and just barely cooked, to a black charred curl that might have been meat at one point), and some toast.

“You just get it in your head to be a chef again?” Leo mumbled, taking a gulp of coffee. “…Cause this is great, it’s fine, but it’s not what I’d call your calling in life.”

“Yeah, fuck you too,” Gavin muttered with a sidelong glare. “It’s your birthday, you fucking moron.”

Leo’s stomach fluttered and sank a bit. “…Oh. Right."

“One more year til you’re thirty, might as well live it up now.” Gavin smirked, tapping his coffee mug against Leo’s. “Got anything goin’ today?”

“Uh. Not really, I -”

“Good. Got somethin’ I wanna show you. Get dressed when you’re done.”

“Are we talking like…”

“Nothin’ fancy, have you met me!? C’mon, man. Just… you know. Pants.”

“Oh, right.”

When they’d eaten, Leo dressed, and Gavin washed the dishes, they went out. Gavin drove towards the outskirts of town.

“What, are you showin’ me where you dump bodies or somethin’?”

Gavin let out a bark of laughter. “Yeah, that’s it. …No, you dipshit. Just wait.”

They pulled up at the Detroit Humane Society’s ranch for farm animals.

“I asked for a pony when I was a kid, but I’m kinda over that now…”

“Good, I’m not gettin’ you a pony.” Gavin typed in the gate code and drove through, parking next to a barn. “So a few weeks ago we had this animal cruelty case - pretty awful, but we seized dozens of animals. They’re doin’ better now.” He nodded at one of the workers, who seemed familiar with him. “I was a city kid, never got to see this kinda shit, but I could watch these guys all day. Figured you might get a laugh out of it.” 

They walked around the back of the barn. In the distance, acres of pasture stretched to the horizon, and cows, horses, and donkeys could be seen grazing. But attached to the back of the barn was a large covered pen with a shed inside. Dozens of black and white speckled chickens walked around, pecking and scratching at the ground.

“Look!” Gavin said with a gleeful grin. “Look how those fuckers strut, like they’re all hot shit! Oh, look at that one, he’s turning his head sideways like a dog when it’s trying to listen better!” He laughed.

“…You brought me to see chickens?”

Gavin glared at him. “Look, I like watching ‘em, they’re fucking weird. They’re not as dumb as they look. You wanna see horses, pigs, sheep, they got those too.”

Leo chuckled and looked over the flock. “When I was a kid, nine or ten, my mom signed me up for 4H for a little bit. Got to raise a couple chickens from the egg. I loved those girls, and it was really cool to have eggs from them. They didn’t lay as much when they got older, but they’d follow me around every time I went outside and let me hold ‘em and everything. …Then a stray dog broke into the yard one night and tore ‘em up. I heard it happen, but I was too late to save ‘em. Blood everywhere.”

Gavin frowned and sidled a little closer to lean into him. After a moment Leo leaned his head on Gavin’s shoulder. “It was good for a while, though.”

They watched the chickens in silence.

“…I don’t think my landlord would let us have chickens,” Gavin mumbled. “Even up on the roof - I’ve seen some people do that.”

“I wonder if my dad would take ‘em,” Leo mused. “He’s got plenty of space. I could go over and take care of ‘em.”

“You’d really want to do that?”

“Maybe,” Leo said defensively. “Give me somethin’ to… you know, look after.”

“There’s like fifty of ‘em!”

“Maybe thirty. You just can’t count. I’m going to see Dad tonight, I could maybe just see how he feels about it.”

“You -” Gavin closed his mouth and took a measured breath. “You really want to?”

“I know man, it’s kinda impulsive, but… I’m thinking about it.”

Gavin sighed. “…Okay, well let me know what you decide. I, uh… I wouldn’t mind payin’ the adoption fee. Since I get a discount as a city employee. But you’d have to figure out a coop and a fence and whatever other shit you’d need.”

Leo’s grin was a little softer than it had been. “You don’t have to do that.”

“You think I don’t fucking know that?” Gavin mumbled, making a face. “I do what I want.”

“Thanks.” Leo leaned a little closer.

“Mmph. Happy birthday.”


	15. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Everyone forgot Leo's birthday, and he ends up crying about it in the middle of the night.  
> (prompt by Vedefuck)

It was 12:30 am, and nobody had wished Leo happy birthday. He’d waited. He’d sat up thinking he’d get at least a text, thinking something might have changed. But no, obviously not. Not like this was anything new. Not like he was a little kid. He was an adult, adults didn’t celebrate birthdays the same way. But damn, it would’ve been nice if somebody’d remembered.

Who would’ve remembered, though? Dad… well, he was getting older. He was still sharp, though. And Leo knew he’d never mattered much to him, even if they’d been getting along better these days. Maybe not that well. He’d cut their lunch short, said he had some things come up. Leo had even tried to call later that night, but there was no answer and he hadn’t bothered leaving a message. Nobody else, probably. Fine, whatever.

Fuck them all, if they were gonna be like that, he didn’t need to stay up for them. He’d go to sleep, because obviously… obviously nobody was losing sleep over him.

It took him four more hours to drift into a fitful sleep.

When Leo woke up the next day, the sun was shining in through the blinds he’d forgotten to close, which was typical. He squeezed his eyes shut, then sighed and got up, got dressed, stopped in the bathroom, and made some cinnamon toast for breakfast. Fuck everyone. And fuck all this getting clean bullshit - nobody cared, why should he!? Rubbing his face, he went to grab his phone out of his bedroom.

There were two voicemails and a handful of texts, and he frowned, unlocking his phone and listening to the voicemails first.

1\. Markus Manfred, 5:21am. “Leo, I meant to call earlier, but I’m in Russia meeting with the android leadership over here, we’ve been in an underground bunker up in Siberia with no signal for two days straight. I wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I know Dad has something planned, and I wanted to be there, but this meeting couldn’t be rescheduled. I know you’re asleep now, I made sure to turn your phone to silent so I didn’t bother you. I remember you said you were off all week, so I’ll leave it that way so you can sleep in. …Oh. I need to get back to the conference, but I wanted to say I’m thinking of you, and we should get together when I get back. I’ll bring you a souvenir, I think you’d look good in one of the traditional fur hats. They’re very warm! Happy birthday, Leo.”

_Click._

2\. Carl Manfred Estate, 6:03 am: “Hello Leo, I - I’m sorry to call at this time, I should have called last night, we’ve been dealing with a lot at once - your father caught an acute lung infection and had to be rushed to the hospital. He’s doing well now, they used an aggressive antibiotic treatment. He’ll stay here for another few days before returning home. He’d like to see you if possible. He was planning something for your birthday last night - oh! Happy birthday, from me as well as him, I - well, I’m sorry this isn’t good news for the day after your birthday. H-he’s really doing okay, though. He just needs to rest and fight off the last of the infection. If you’d like to visit, he’s at Detroit Memorial Hospital, room 520. I know he’d like to see you. Um. Sorry about yesterday. I hope… it was happy anyway! See you soon, hopefully.”

_Click._

The text messages were from his mom, who’d meant to text him earlier and then forgotten until it was too late (typical), and Gavin, who’s also meant to text earlier but then got caught in an interrogation that lasted “seven fucking hours I hate my life.”

Leo exhaled raggedly. Okay. Okay. Yesterday sucked ass. Just a day, though. Just another fucking day. Today was looking better already. He’d go see Dad, and on the way he’d text the other morons, and… things just sucked sometimes. Completely reasonable that they all sucked a lot more on his birthday. It was a shitty day anyway, and today was Friday, and he’d talk to some idiots who cared about him even if they didn’t show it until later. Later was okay. Later would work. He brushed his hair out of his face and ordered a cab to the hospital, sending a text to Dad’s android. It was snowing again. That Russian fur hat sure sounded good right about now…


	16. Let Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leo meets his dad for the first time at age 16, under his mom's watchful eye. She won't let anyone hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this request named Leo's mom, and that's what I'll stick with from here on out until I hear differently!)

“What do I even talk about with him?” Leo mumbled, slumped in his seat, watching the brilliant fall colors of Illinois fly by outside the window. “I don’t even get his art.”

“You could ask about it, I’m sure he’d love to tell you about it if you’re interested.”

Leo made a face. “Does he like anything else?”

“You can ask him. I haven’t seen him for almost seventeen years.”

Leo let out a long sigh. “…So he makes confusing paintings, he’s old, and he’s rich.”

“You could try being polite,” his mother said, a hint of warning in her voice. Then she softened. “He’s very intelligent. He used to like playing chess, and he’s full of deep thoughts about… well, all kinds of things. Life. He’s fascinating to listen to.”

“Great,” mumbled Leo, who spent all day every day listening to adults who thought they were fascinating. He sat up and stared when they pulled through the gates of the Manfred Estate, though.

“Wow. He really _is_ rich.”

“People pay a lot of money for his art.” She smiled. “It’s hard to be successful as an artist, but if you are, it really pays out.”

They parked and walked up to the door, and Marina knocked. After a moment footsteps approached, and the door opened.

Leo had been slouching a little behind his mother, but he immediately straightened up. He didn’t care, he reminded himself nervously. This was stupid, he’d never met this man, and just because he’d fucked Leo’s mom didn’t mean shit.

Carl Manfred was tall and thin, but looked more wiry than frail. He looked like he could probably run a marathon or climb a mountain without getting out of breath. And though his face was lined, his eyes were sharp and bright.

“Marina. And you must be Leo.” Their eyes met over her shoulder, and the boy tried to stretch up a little taller. “Come in. I hope your trip was pleasant.”

“Traffic wasn’t bad. How have you been?”

Leo looked around while the other two made small talk, staying behind his mother. Books and paintings everywhere. A giraffe. A real giraffe? Holy shit.

“Did you… hunt that?” he blurted out, not realizing he was interrupting.

Carl frowned a bit. “…No. It’s actually the model for an android giraffe they’re trying out in zoos. Elijah Kamski gave it to me.”

Leo’s eyes grew huge. “Holy shit - Elijah Kamski!?”

“Leo!” his mother snapped. “Watch your language.”

“Yes, he’s a close friend of mine, I’ve been helping him with a few of his android designs.”

“F- wow.”

“You like androids, then?”

“Um… yeah, I think they’re pretty cool. Uh. That’s… really awesome that you… design them. How they look, I guess.”

Carl frowned slightly. “Yes. …So, Leo… how are you doing in school?”

Leo winced. “Fine. Mostly fine. Uh - I’m getting my driver’s license soon.”

“Really? Thinking about college yet?”

“A little. We have to apply next year. I haven’t decided yet.”

“Well, and what about after college? What do you want to do?”

Always the same questions, everybody asked. He should wear a sign. “I don’t know. Figured I’d see how school went, I guess. What I’m good at.”

“Isn’t there anything you’re interested in?”

“I dunno, I like drawing and photography. Never got into painting.” How could he, when Mom had always told him about Carl’s paintings? “English is okay. I’m pretty good at math.”

Carl chuckled. “That answers my question about school more than your interests.”

Leo shifted uncomfortably. “Video games, I guess. I’m, uh - learning to drive, I said that. I play the guitar a little. Um. Hanging out with my friends. I dunno.” Why was it so hard to think of things he liked? …It would be easier if it wasn’t this important old man who was his father.

“Don’t know?” Carl laughed and shook his head. “Well what do you do all day when you’re not in school?”

It was little, it was stupid. It was a simple question. But his mind just went blank and the back of his throat prickled. He clamped his mouth shut.

“What makes you happy?” Carl tried again, softening a little.

“When - when I get my license I wanna just… drive around and find places where nobody goes anymore, and… I dunno, hang out there,” Leo blurted out. He hadn’t even said that to his mom, she’d lectured him about not wasting gas when he did finally pass his driver’s test. If he passed it. “Like, abandoned places and old bridges and stuff that everybody forgot about. Places that’re quiet and… you know… far away.” He knew how stupid it sounded.

“Well you can’t just go around wasting gas and trespassing,” Carl muttered, shaking his head. “You could be arrested for that, you know.”

Leo blinked - his eyes were pricking now, and there was a lump in his throat. He bit down hard on the insides of his cheeks. He blinked hard and looked away. He wasn’t like this, he didn’t cry for no stupid reason, he needed to stop being an idiot and suck it up -

“Carl, that’s enough,” his mother said, her voice steely.

“You can’t be encouraging this Marina, you know what kind of criminal behavior teenagers can get up to on their own.”

“I said that’s enough,” she snapped, shifting to stand between them. “You have no right to talk to Leo like that. Or at all.”

“Marina -”

“No. You haven’t given a damn about us for seventeen years, you don’t get to start now. Come on Leo, we’re leaving.”

“I -”

_“Now!”_

Leo glanced back over his shoulder once at the old man, standing tall and straight in the middle of the lavish room, frowning deeply. He hurried after his mother.

When they were driving away, he mumbled, “Sorry.” He wasn’t sure what he was apologizing for.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” she said stiffly. “…Don’t think this means you can waste my gas driving around. But you don’t need his approval.”

“…’m not gonna get my license any time soon anyway.”

“Yes you will, you just need to keep practicing. We’ll go out driving tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Are you okay?” she asked softly when they got on the highway.

“What? I'm fine.” His voice was still a little higher than it should be.

She reached out and patted his shoulder. “You don’t need him, Leo. You’re doing fine. Don’t worry.”

“I know,” he said quietly, and earlier he’d been sure of that. Now, after meeting the man, he’d started to have doubts.


	17. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl is there when Leo wakes up in the hospital, and the world is already changing.

After being taken to the hospital together, Carl woke up first. He was weak, but the doctors said he was stable. Leo, they told him, was a little less certain. Also stable, just in delicate condition. His skull had been cracked, and the drugs in his system at the time didn’t help things.

By the time Carl was able to sit up and move in a wheelchair Leo was awake, though his recovery would take a while. Carl spoke to the doctors first, requested a rehab counselor visit regularly, and then went into the room.

“Dad?” Leo’s voice was quavering, uncertain.

“Well, you’ve looked better.” Carl smiled, rolling over to the bed. “But they tell me you’re going to be sticking around in the land of the living for a while, that’s good news.”

Leo squinted - even the dim light was a bit painful. “He… Markus, he pushed me.”

“He did. Because you pushed him,” Carl said gravely.

“But… but he’s… he’s just a… machine, he can’t… he…”

Carl patted Leo’s hand. “Leo, I think that may not be the case. Not anymore. I told him not to defend himself because I expected you would stop. I didn’t expect him to disobey. That isn’t what a machine would do. That… is what a person would do. A living person with a will of his own.”

Leo blinked rapidly, staring up at him. “He’s… he’s just an android, though.”

“He isn’t. Not anymore. And if all goes well for him, we both may be seeing him again.”

Leo’s breath caught in his throat.

“He’s out there fighting for his people, from what the news says. …You and I have our own lives to fight for in here. It’s going to be a long road. But I’ll be here for you, son. And I think if you two are able to be civil with each other the next time you meet, you’d both be better-off.”

The younger man squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, then let it out. “He’s… you really think he’s alive?”

“Judging by what I’ve been hearing… I do.”

Leo didn’t speak again for a while, and eventually fell asleep. Carl wheeled back to his own room to watch the news and contemplate the future.


	18. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leo kisses Gavin in the hospital.

“So… your autocorrect’s gotta be acting up, tell me again what the fuck happened to you,” Leo said, frowning down at his boyfriend.

“I was chasing a suspect over a roof and I fell through… into a vat of cake batter. Hit my fucking head on the side, and the damn mixing blade cut my arm.”

“Aww…” Leo leaned down to kiss his forehead. Then his temple. Then his earlobe. He spent a while on that one.

“Are you - are you seriously trying to be hot when I’m in the fucking hospital!?”

“You had cake batter there.” Leo grinned. “Red velvet.”

“You’re fucking disgusting, I can’t believe you.”

Leo grinned and leaned down to suck on his other ear.


	19. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Markus finds Leo asleep on Carl's grave in the snow.

Markus knew that visiting Carl’s grave could give him no solid comfort, but he’d been raised by the man for many years. He’d picked up some human concepts. And it was easier to visit the cemetery than the empty house. Markus had tried to paint a few times since Carl’s passing, but he hadn’t been happy with any of his attempts.

The snow hadn’t melted yet for the year, but at least the sun was out.

Markus had expected to spend some time alone at Carl’s grave, so he was surprised when he came upon Leo, curled up next to the headstone. A scan revealed that he had made good on his promise to go to rehab. Markus hadn’t seen him since the night he’d deviated, aside from the brief message on the answering machine. He knew he’d stayed with Carl in the hospital, though. And that he’d visited the old man a time or two before he died.

“Leo,” Markus said. The young man didn’t move. He was breathing, but shivering in his sleep. He probably hadn’t been here long, but he would be at risk for frostbite if nothing else. Markus leaned down and touched his shoulder. “Leo?”

Leo’s eyes opened, then widened, and he jerked back, cracking his head on the headstone. “Aaaaahhhh! Shit!”

“Are you all right?”

“F - No I’m not fucking all right! The fuck are you doing here!?”

“I… came to visit his grave. You should go get warm, your core temperature is dropping.”

“Fuck you, I can be wherever the fuck I want,” Leo snarled, checking to make sure his head wasn’t bleeding, and backing away to put the gravestone between them.

“You’re right,” Markus said, softening his voice. “But why don’t you go home? You run an increased risk of getting sick.”

“Home?” Leo laughed bitterly. “Rehab’s done with me, the shitty place they offered me is basically a glorified prison.”

“You… seem to have been successful, though,” Markus pointed out.

“Yeah, for all the fucking good it does me. And it’s not like the craving ever goes away completely.” He was rubbing his arms hard. “This is about the only place I can go, anyway.”

“Why don’t you go home? Back to… to Carl’s. To Dad’s house.” Markus had called him Dad to his face, and in his own mind, but to say it to Leo was a different matter.

“Because he left you everything, why the fuck do you think!?” Leo snapped. “It’s yours. And you can own property and everything now. Convenient.”

Markus frowned. “…I don’t need a house like that. It has… sentimental value, but it isn’t the same without Carl there. If you need a place to stay, it’s open to you.”

The glare had melted into open confusion, then suspicion. “…What’s the catch?”

Markus shrugged. “You could help me decide what to keep and what to sell off.”

“And I guess the offer’s only open as long as I’m clean.”

Markus frowned. “I don’t think that needs to be a stipulation. You’ve passed the point where the addiction controls you. You’re stronger than it is.”

“You really believe that?” Leo snorted derisively.

“I do. …And anyway, we’re… family,” Markus said, shifting awkwardly in the snow.

He couldn’t quite name the emotions that flashed across Leo’s face, but finally the young man stood up, shivering. Markus offered him his long coat, and the first time he refused, but when they reached the cemetery gates and Markus offered again, he grudgingly accepted.

“Hey, uh - what happened before. Um. Sorry,” Leo mumbled when they were in the cab heading home. “I… yeah. Sorry.”

“…I appreciate that. Although it was you who really caused me to deviate, so it wasn’t all bad.” Markus offered a small smile.

“I ruined a lot of things. My life and yours… and Dad’s…”

“You know, he always believed in you,” Markus said quietly. “Believed you’d get better, believed you’d find something you were really passionate about to devote yourself to.”

“Yeah, well, he was wrong. About the second part. Jury’s still out on how much better I am.”

“No, you’re better now than you were. And I know you can stay that way and keep improving. As for the second part though, I don’t think he was wrong at all. You’ve got plenty of time to find something. And you will.”

Leo was quiet for a few blocks before mumbling, “You think so?”

“I’m sure of it.”


	20. Bereft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leo's mom dies when he's six years old, and he goes to live with Carl, who is entirely unprepared to have a child in his life.

It wasn’t ideal. Leo hadn’t been planned, Carl had never wanted a child. But he still never regretted his brief time with Marina, and had kept up occasional contact with her afterwards. He’d heard about her death too late to attend her funeral, but when the lawyer had called to discuss her son - his son - he’d agreed to take him in. He wasn’t good with children, but maybe he could learn.

The chubby, dark-eyed boy had been subdued when he’d arrived, and stood close to the social worker who brought him, staring up at the house. Carl had smiled sympathetically and brought him inside. The child was wide-eyed at the giraffe, at all the books, at the sheer size of the house. He’d stayed close to Carl, but tripped numerous times because he was looking around him.

“Is that a real giraffe?”

“It’s the model for an android giraffe. My friend gave it to me.”

“Does it move?”

“No.”

“Did you read all these books?”

“I have, though some not for a very long time.”

“Did you paint that?”

“I did!”

Leo stopped to examine the painting more closely. “I like to draw.”

Carl smiled. “Really? Maybe we can paint and draw together later.”

Leo smiled a little and went upstairs with his father.

“This will be your room - I hope it’s comfortable. I… don’t have any… toys, but we can get what you need.”

“It’s bigger than our living room at home!” Leo breathed, then frowned.

Carl patted the boy awkwardly on the shoulder. “I’ll give you some time to settle in. We’ll have dinner at 5:30, how does that sound?”

“Okay,” Leo said quietly, and Carl left.

Leo looked around, then went over to look out the window. The garden below was desolate and bare in the early spring. There were no toys or kids’ books or anything. He didn’t know when 5:30 was, but he wasn’t hungry. He crawled under the bed and curled up to cry.

The next day Leo was tired of doing nothing. He explored the house. He slipped outside. He played with the chess set and lost a few pieces. He took out books and left them open on the floor. He tried to climb the giraffe. He sat and drew for a while, and painted a little, then spilled a pot of paint all over the table.

The phone rang that evening, and Carl picked it up in the studio.

“Carl! How’s the new addition to your family?”

Carl sighed. “Elijah, I’m not cut out for children. I never wanted any, this… this isn’t working out.”

“Well don’t be so hasty, it just takes getting used to,” Elijah assured him. “I have an idea, though… Maybe you can help me test out a new android I’m working on.”

Leo leaned against the door, popping chocolate chips into his mouth. His heart sank as he listened to one side of the conversation. His dad didn’t want him. He didn’t have anyone else. Mom was gone, she wasn’t coming back. He ran upstairs, tripping twice on the way, and huddled under the cold covers of his big bed. He hated it here. Nobody wanted him, here or anywhere. Everything was bad.


	21. Your Favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leo and Gavin, cuddled up in bed, making each other laugh.

“Are we gonna go out or what?”

“It’s raining,” Leo mumbled, snuggling into Gavin’s neck.

“Yeah I know, dumbass. I meant somewhere inside.” Gavin pulled him closer.

“…We’d get wet on the way.”

“Okay, but like… not much! A few drops! Phck, are you gonna melt?”

“Where do you even wanna go?”

“…Nowhere.” Gavin pressed his nose into Leo’s hair, then frowned and reached up to pull off his beanie. “Fuck, man, why d’you wear this fucking piece of shit everywhere? Hiding your male pattern baldness!?”

“Fuck you, my hair’s fine!”

“So why the hat?”

“You gave it to me, asshole!” Leo growled.

“Because you dropped your other one off the bridge when we went for a walk last month!”

“And this is why we shouldn’t go outside!” Leo yelled triumphantly.

Gavin snorted. “You’re such an idiot.” He rubbed his nose into Leo’s soft hair.

“Mph. …You’re the idiot who keeps me around.”

“Yeah,” Gavin sighed, hugging him close and rolling so he lay on top of Leo, wrapping them in blankets. “Just because you’re my favorite idiot.”

“You’re such a loser.” Leo leaned down and kissed him messily, and Gavin leaned back into the pillow and closed his eyes, grinning.

“Your favorite loser.”

“Well yeah…”


	22. Mortality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leo and Markus comfort each other.

“Is he okay?” Markus asked as he rushed into the hospital room.

“Chill, he’s fine,” Leo muttered, glaring at him. “He’s sleeping.”

“I - I’m sorry, I should have been here sooner.”

Leo shrugged. “Guess that’s what happens when you’re leading your people to freedom or some shit.”

Markus squeezed his hands uncomfortably. “Thank you… for being here for him.”

“Uh, yeah.” Leo shifted and looked towards the bed where Carl lay. “I mean, he might be shitty, but he’s family.”

They were both silent for a while.

“My… my friends… don’t really understand why I… love him,” Markus finally mumbled. “They’ve come around to the idea, but… I can’t really talk to them about him a lot. It’s painful for them. They’ve had some bad experiences. I really want them to meet him, though. When… when he’s doing better. Before…”

“Before he dies?”

Markus made a face. “Well, yes.”

“Seems like you’ve got a lot of friends now.”

The deviant leader smiled a little. “…I have a lot of people relying on me. Just a few who I’d consider friends. Who aren’t… quite so in awe of me.”

Leo snorted. “Yeah, sounds rough being the robot savior. You ever need somebody who knows you’re an asshole, you know where to look.”

Markus blinked and stared at him.

“…Well you are,” Leo mumbled.

“Well… so are you.”

Leo glared sharply, but the expression faltered when he saw the faintly hopeful smile on Markus’s face. He looked away.

“Everybody knows that, dumbass.”

“Maybe not as much as you used to be.”

“You don’t know shit.”

“Do you think you’re an asshole?”

“Course I am,” Leo scoffed.

“Well, you could be wrong. But listen, how… how do you deal with the idea that he might die?”

“…He’s 75 and he looks about 95, there’s no ‘might’ here.”

“I - exactly! He’s not going to live much longer Leo, and we’re… and we are.”

“I dunno, I kinda figured I might die before him.”

“You won’t,” Markus said firmly. “You won’t, you’re only 28.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“You won’t.”

“What’s it to you if I do?”

Markus frowned, looking at Carl. “I… I don’t want you to die, Leo.”

Leo turned to face him. “Why the fuck not? I fucking attacked you!”

“And it was unfair and a terrible thing to do.”

“Thanks.”

“…But it doesn’t mean I want you to die.”

“I wanted you to die.”

“…Did you?”

Leo frowned. “…I wanted you to leave. I wanted… I wanted what you had.”

“I didn’t mean to get in the way of that.”

Leo shook his head, looking away. “Wasn’t you.”

Markus sighed slowly. “Well… we’re both better-off now.”

“I guess,” Leo mumbled. After a minute he spoke again. “I’m gonna be a fucking mess when he dies. I fucking hate what an asshole he was before, and I fucking… just… I love him, I always just wanted… my dad to love me, like a real family, y’know?” He sniffled and wiped his sleeve across his face.

“…I know,” Markus said quietly, stepping closer to put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Me too.”


	23. Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leo and Gavin fluff (and planning a vacation)

“I’ve been thinking it was Thursday all day, it’s only Wednesday,” Leo moaned as he slumped down on the couch.

“Sucks,” Gavin said sympathetically, pulling the beanie off his head and rubbing his hair.

“Give it back,” Leo whined, curling up.

“Why?” Gavin grinned, putting it on his own head and going to the kitchen.

“You’re a dick.”

“Yep.”

Gavin hummed as he heated up some pasta, then brought it out. “Here.” Leo straightened up a little and took his plate, then slumped against Gavin when he sat down. They ate quietly for a while.

“Y’know, I’ve got some vacation time built up. We could get outta here for a while. …Probably not for a couple months, but we could plan something now.”

“Somewhere warm, I’m so fucking tired of being cold.”

Gavin pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around Leo. “You want a drink?”

“You know I like sweet shit.”

Gavin leaned over and kissed his nose, then took his plate. “I know.” He put the dishes in the sink, and poured some milk into a pot to heat on the stove. When it began to heat up, he stirred hot chocolate powder and Kahlua and stirred it up before pouring it into two mugs. Leo looked up and wrapped himself around his mug. Gavin curled around him and exhaled slowly, relaxing into him.

“Fuck winter,” Leo mumbled.

“We’ll go somewhere warm. Florida. …Shit, you don’t wanna go to Disney World, do you?”

“…I mean, I kinda do. But also I don’t wanna do that much.”

“Thank fuck. …We’ll go some day, just not this time. I’ve gotta work my way up to that one. But we could just lay on the beach all day. Get a fuckin’ nasty burn, probably get eaten by an alligator.” He sipped his drink and nuzzled into Leo’s hair. “Find some weird Florida shit to do.”

“I’m kinda into weird Florida shit,” Leo mumbled.

“Fuck yeah, we’re gonna be Florida Men. Do the wildest fuckin’ shit we can think of. …For like two hours, then we’ll sleep the rest of the time.”

“I’m gonna wrestle an alligator.” Leo pulled his hat off Gavin and tried to put it back on his head, but Gavin kept his hand there.

“I’m gonna eat a million oranges.” Gavin leaned over and kissed him. “And bury you in the sand and draw shit all over you.”

“I’m gonna smuggle back a shit-ton of key limes.” Leo arched his back like a cat and sprawled across Gavin’s lap.

“I’m gonna ride a manatee.” Gavin grinned, tracing patterns all over Leo’s face.

They spent a couple hours laughing and taking Leo’s hat from each other. Long past sundown, Leo was asleep on top of Gavin, snoring softly into his neck. Gavin was almost asleep himself, slowly stroking his boyfriend’s soft hair.


	24. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Carl meets Leo when he's a newborn, and he and Leo's mother talk about names.

They were never going to live together or be a family. Marina had tracked Carl down to tell him she was pregnant and it was his. After a brief uncomfortable silence, she assured him she just wanted to let him know, but that she wouldn’t ask anything of him. Carl was relieved, but couldn’t hide the faint twinge of disappointment in his voice. He’d never thought about having a child before. Having a family. It made him start thinking.

They’d exchanged a Facebook message or two over the next nine months, but nothing serious. Her son was born just before noon, and she was moved to a room to recover shortly after, holding him close. She napped briefly, and when she woke to feed the baby, a nurse came in.

“There’s a visitor asking to see you… He says he’s the father.”

She looked up, surprised.

“I can ask him to leave.”

“Um - no, actually… you can let him in. Just… wait a few minutes?”

“Of course.”

When Carl stepped in, she looked up with the quizzical smile that had attracted him in the first place.

“I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Well… I… wanted to come. I hope that’s all right.”

She laughed. “I would have had the nurse kick you out if it wasn’t.”

He smiled fondly and stepped closer, his face softening in awe. “…Look at that head of hair he’s got already! All thick and curly!”

“Like my mom when she was little. He’ll always have good hair.” She stroked the soft, dark hair, and the baby whimpered and opened his eyes.

“He’s beautiful,” Carl murmured. “What - what’s his name?”

“I’m… still thinking. I wanted to meet him, see him.”

“He… he looks like a Leo. That little mane he’s got…”

“I was thinking Alexander, but I do like Leo.”

“Leonardo? Leonard? Leon?”

“…No, just Leo. No need to make things hard for him when he’s learning to write it.”

Leo’s eyes had adjusted to the dim lighting of the room, and now he stared up with dark eyes that couldn’t focus yet.

“He’s incredible,” Carl whispered, staring back. And again, he wondered what it would be like to have a son. A family of his own.

“Leo Alexander,” Marina tried, and nodded. “That sounds good. Goes well with my name.”

Leo yawned widely.

“…It does.” Was that disappointment again in his voice? Marina looked up at him, her face unreadable.

“Thanks again for stopping by,” she said quietly. “It was good to see you again, Carl.”

“Let me know… how he’s doing now and then. And you.”

She smiled. “I will.”

As Carl left the room, Leo started to wail. It was high and insistent, and it followed him out. Even when he left the building, he could hear it.


	25. Toddler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Markus gets shot, and is uploaded into a toddler body. Leo has to take care of him for a while.

When Markus was shot, his family was contacted immediately. He wasn’t going to make it through the night, he might not make it more than an hour or so. Carl called Elijah as they were on their way, and shouted until he ran out of breath.

“Carl, I’ll do what I can,” came the smooth voice on the other end of the line. “You only had to ask.”

Carl drummed his fingers nervously as they waited.

“It’s gonna be a while,” Leo pointed out in a low voice.

“I’m aware. You can go if you’d like.”

“Nah. I’ll stick around.”

A trembling, gnarled hand found a younger, firmer one, and squeezed.

“Thank you, Leo.”

“Now in any other android, the circuitry would be fairly easy to replace,” Elijah explained when he finally came out of his lab, covered in a fine sheen of sweat and grime. “But Markus is unique. This is going to take time.”

“But you can do it, right?” Leo asked.

“How much time?” asked Carl.

Kamski flashed Leo a jaded smile, then turned to Carl. “At least three weeks, I think. And such a long period of downtime would be less than ideal in his state. However, I’ve found a potential solution if you’re willing to help.”

“Of course,” Carl said immediately, as Leo watched. “What can we do?”

Elijah smiled. “I think babyproofing your house is a good place to start.”

Chloe stepped out carrying a small child, about the size of a two year-old. He held her tightly, but when they came near, he turned his head. One green eye, one blue.

“Holy shit,” Leo muttered.

Baby gates were put up at the foot and top of the stairs, in addition to across the door of the studio. Everything that could be grabbed was moved out of reach.

“I appreciate this, Leo,” Carl said, shaking his head. “I know it’s still Markus, he’s not quite like a human child, but I’m just not up for this.”

“Yeah, I babysat a little when I was a kid.” Leo shrugged, bouncing Markus slightly as he walked around. “I can handle it.”

It didn’t seem so easy when Markus was running around at top speed holding his pants behind him like a flag, giggling and hitting everything he came across - a chair, the wall, the piano, the kitchen cabinets…

“Markus! C’mon! …Man, you’ve got friends, don’t you? One of ‘em’s even made for dealing with this shit!” Leo paused, a grin forming on his face. “You know what? You’ve got lots of friends.”

North, Simon, and Josh hadn’t been able to get home immediately from the android summit in China, but they returned as soon as they could. Despite worrying, they knew Markus would be well cared-for in the Manfred house. They didn’t quite expect to be greeted at the door by Leo Manfred, covered in paint.

“Took you long enough,” he huffed, though he was grinning.

“Oh, look at you!” Simon crouched down and held out his hands, and Markus galloped over.

“Thimon! Norf! Joss!” The child turned to Leo triumphantly. “I said they will come!”

“You sure did!” Leo agreed, then looked up at the three adult androids. “C’mon in. I’ve got all kinds of pictures to show you. There’s enough for its own art show.”


	26. Visiting Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gavin finds out Leo is in the hospital, and goes to lecture and comfort him.  
> (requested by Vedefuck)

“What the actual fuck. You dumbass!”

Leo winced as he looked up, but it didn’t get any sympathy out of Gavin.

“It’s a machine, how was I supposed to know it’d push me!?” he whined.

“Because you can’t fucking trust any of ‘em. They’re unpredictable.” Gavin walked over and glared down at him.

“It shouldn’t’ve been able to do that though!”

Gavin touched his hair lightly, on the other side of his head from the wound. “…Yeah, well, apparently it can. And if you’re stupid enough to pick a fight with a machine when you’re high, that’s what happens. Nothing I can do for you.”

Leo curled up tightly, trying to fight back sniffles and covering his face. Gavin sat down on the edge of his bed and started rubbing his back. “You got off lucky, ya know. Could’ve been killed.”

A violent shudder ran through Leo.

“You’re an idiot,” Gavin murmured, rubbing at the tight muscles around his shoulders. “You’ve gotta be more careful.”

“‘m fine,” Leo mumbled, arching his back into Gavin’s touch even as he continued to hide his face.

“No you’re not. And you could’ve died. I - listen, you’re younger than me. You can’t die first.

Leo looked up with red-rimmed eyes. Gavin sighed.

“Just… watch yourself next time. You know I’d be a fuckin’ wreck if I lost you?

Leo gave a little nod, much smaller than his usual bravado would allow.

“Good. So just… be careful.” Gavin leaned down and kissed lightly around the bruise on Leo’s face.


	27. Withdrawal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leo seeks comfort from Carl when withdrawal hits him hard.

It was hard to say why Leo had thought coming here would be a good idea, except he didn’t have anywhere else to go. He had his little apartment, but on days like this it was too small, too quiet. Or not quiet enough. Instead he found himself pacing around his dad’s place. His arms and face itched, and his joints ached and he couldn’t stop shaking and he just needed a hit, just a little one, to steady his nerves.

He’d thought Dad wouldn’t notice, but he could see now that he did. That was dumb, and now the old man could see how weak his son was, no wonder he didn’t want him, he was pathetic, he was a wreck, worthless, irredeemable…

“Leo.”

The young man startled and whirled, hugging himself. “What!?”

Carl beckoned him over to the couch with a gnarled hand. Leo shuffled over and stood in front of his father, squeezing himself tight, scratching at his arms, trying to fight the burning of his lungs as he held off breathing until judgment was passed. _Just say it, just stop letting me believe I can get better, I’m nothing, I’m hopeless, I -_

“Sit down a minute, son,” Carl said softly, and Leo blinked, eyes bloodshot and tired. He sat a short distance away, and Carl turned. He hesitated, then put a hand up on Leo’s shoulders and began to rub gently at the base of his neck.

“I… I know how hard it is,” he murmured. “I know how hard you’re trying, you’re fighting tooth and nail. It’s… I’m proud of you for this. You’ll make it through, son. You’re not alone.”

A painful sob ripped through Leo’s throat, and he sagged into his father’s shoulder, shaking hard, just leaning into his warmth. As frail as he was, he felt solid and strong and Leo clung to him like he was the only fixed point in the universe.


	28. Not Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leo's mom is friends with Hank, and little Leo's intimidated by him, but after a while he realizes Hank's not scary.

Leo wasn’t sure about his mom’s friend. He was so big, and his voice was rough and he laughed really loudly when they talked. Leo mostly hid when he came over - he said hi because Mom wanted him to be polite, then he ducked behind the couch and hid. Now and then Mom or Hank would peek over the back and smile at him, and it was… a little scary, but not too bad. One time Hank brought popsicles. One time he brought some little cars. Cars weren’t Leo’s favorite, but he liked getting toys anyway.

One time his mom got a phone call, and he looked up from his Legos to find Hank watching him. He hunched down a little.

“What’re you makin’ back there?”

“A castle,” Leo mumbled, looking away.

“Looks pretty good. You like to build things?”

Leo nodded shyly.

“You’re really good at it.”

The boy didn’t look up for a while, but finally he did, wiping his nose which was running a little. “I like to draw too. And… and run. And play hide and seek.” He looked up seriously. “I like popsicles like that one you gave me one time.”

Hank chuckled. “That was pretty good, huh? I’ll bring more some time.”

Leo smiled a little. “You’re nice. I’m not scared of you.” That was new, but it was true, at least while Hank was sitting down and smiling at him.

“Well good. I don’t want you to be scared of me, Leo. You’re a good kid.”

Leo’s smile grew. “Do you want to live here with me and my mom?”

Hank’s smile faltered. “Oh - uh. Hey, your mom’s great, she’s a good friend of mine. Did you know we used to work together when we were younger? I like coming over to see both of you. But I’m not gonna live here.” He paused. “Why, did you want me to?”

Leo shrugged and cautiously edged around to the front of the couch, watching Hank. “I dunno.”

“Well I really like coming here. It’s… nice to have a good place like this to visit sometimes. With friends like you and your mom.” Hank offered his hand (which was SO BIG). “What do you say Leo, can we be friends?”

The boy stared at the giant hand for a moment, then softly put his chubby little hand in it. Hank’s hand enveloped it and gave a soft squeeze, then let go.

It only took a split second before Leo looked up and jumped up on the couch, hugging Hank. “I’ll be your friend,” he whispered.

Hank patted his back, wrapping him up in a hug. “Thanks, Leo. I’m lucky to have a friend like you.”

Hank was okay. He really wasn’t scary.


	29. Here for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leo decides to volunteer his help cleaning up the android junkyard. Cue the angst when a storm rolls in and Markus gets stuck in a muddy ditch.  
> (requested by Epsy)

The android junkyard was a huge undertaking to tackle. There were so many damaged, dying androids among the bodies and biocomponents. It was the last place Markus wanted to be. He’d almost met his end there.

It had to be done though, and with the other Jericho leaders spearheading the project, Markus was glad to help. The plan was to do a sweep of the area and find anyone still alive first, so they could get them whatever help they needed before getting down to scavenging for parts.

Markus had mentioned it to Leo when he’d met his brother (that didn’t feel natural yet, but it would get there) for lunch the week before. He wasn’t eager to talk about it, but it was weighing heavily on his mind and he couldn’t help mentioning it.

“You, uh… you need any help with that?” Leo asked.

“Oh, you - you don’t need to, I appreciate the offer, but… it’s frankly the most terrible hellscape you can imagine.”

“Shit, I can take it. You’ll need transport, right? I can borrow a truck.” Markus frowned and Leo shrugged. “Look, if you don’t want me there I get it. It’s an android thing. But I’ll help if you’ll let me.”

“If… if you really want to, Leo, that… that would be great. But don’t feel like you need to stay if it’s too much.”

Leo eyed him skeptically. “…Yeah, like you’re gonna leave when it’s too much?”

Markus tried to laugh, but it came out as a soft burst of static as he looked down. “I’m afraid I don’t have that luxury,” he admitted quietly.

“…Yeah, I’ll be there.”

The day finally came, and it was gray and dismal, which was appropriate. The androids fanned out across the junkyard. There were sounds of metal and plastic scraping, and a moan here and there. The androids stepped forward grimly to do what they could. Markus had told Leo not to bother coming too early; it would take time to work their way through and find any survivors.

The day only grew darker as it went on, and thunder rumbled ominously in the distance. Fat raindrops began to spatter against the plastic.

“Head back!” North called from the other side of the junkyard, and the androids turned and began to return. Markus did the same, torn between frustration and relief. They just needed to get this over with.

The sky suddenly opened up, and deafening rain pelted the junkyard. Markus quickened his step, and was squinting ahead when his foot slipped on a smooth chest plate and he tumbled down a steep slope. He cried out, but a loud crack of thunder drowned out the sound.

The ground was quickly turning to mud, and he made his way through, trying to avoid stepping on the bits of plastic. A mountain of parts to his left rustled, and he hurried on.

“Hello?” Markus called as he slogged through the wet ditch. “Can anyone hear me?” There was no answer - did he really want one? His eyes darted around, but it was hard to make out anything through the rain. His fans whirred into overdrive even though it was chilly out, and he found himself gasping for breath. He wasn’t at all prepared when he came around a corner and saw headlights shining at him.

A large truck stopped, and he just stood there in the light, shielding his eyes and staring.

After a minute, a dark head stuck out the window. “Are you just gonna stand there all day!? C’mon, get in!”

Shaken out of his reverie, Markus hurried up to the passenger side and swung up into the cab of the truck. He sat there dripping, shaking, staring wide-eyed at Leo.

“Fuck, don’t you guys check the weather before you do this kinda shit?” Leo muttered, and reached behind the seat, pulling out an old towel. “Here.”

Markus stared at him, breathing finally beginning to slow down a bit.

“Here!” Leo said again, shoving the towel at him. “Dry yourself off, you’re a fucking mess.”

Markus quickly complied, and when he’d progressed from soaked to just damp, he sagged back into the seat with a sigh.

“You okay?” Leo asked quietly, just above the sound of the rain hitting the roof.

“I… I’m fine, I… no, not really,” Markus admitted quietly.

“Figured. You’ve been here before.”

“…After that night at Dad’s house,” Markus whispered, and Leo frowned.

“I - listen, I…”

“You don’t need to apologize again. It’s behind us. It’s just this place.”

“You tell your friends about it?”

“They know.”

“And they still made you come!?”

“No, I - I have to be here, there’s no question of that.”

“Bullshit, that’s fucking dumb. We’re gettin’ outta here. You’d better tell the others. They’ll understand.” Leo turned the key and the truck rumbled to life.

“I can’t just leave!”

“Well you’re gonna. You think it’s gonna look good when the leader of the deviants explodes or whatever you were ready to do!?”

“I… it’s not that bad, I can control my reactions.”

“Bullshit. You can tell your friends if you want, but we’re going either way.”

The truck continued through the junkyard, and Markus closed his eyes.

_It seems Leo’s taking me somewhere else. He hasn’t specified._

_Markus, are you okay? You sound terrible!_ Simon reached out through their connection, and his presence helped.

_I’m - I’ll be okay. I don’t want to leave the rest of you, though._

_Don’t worry about it, we can’t do much in this weather anyway. I think we’re all going to head out for now and come back another day._

_Get out of here,_ North chimed in. _We’ll wrap things up here._

 _Thank you,_ Markus finally relented. When he opened his eyes, they were driving through the gate to the main road.

“…Thank you,” he said softly to Leo.

“Yeah, well. Told you I’d be here for you.”


	30. Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Carl stayed with Leo's mom and they opened a bakery. Leo's better-adjusted, but he likes to try to make the family android deviate...

Everyone appreciated Elijah Kamski giving Carl and his family an android to help around the house. Leo especially, because it meant his parents had someone there to help if something happened. They were getting older after all, and it just made him feel better. He could help around the bakery too when things got busy, or could cover when they went on vacation or got sick.

Each of them had their own thing they did with Markus. Marina taught him the recipes she used, and little tips to improve the baked goods that he couldn’t find online. Carl taught him how to sculpt shapes from the dough, and how to decorate cakes and cookies.

Leo could have helped with that, but he had his own agenda.

“Hey Markus, try this, I want to see if lime and chocolate go well together.”

“Leo, you know I can’t eat,” Markus said patiently.

“Catch!”

Markus rushed to catch the 23 cake pops before they hit the floor.

“Pretty impressive, actually… Hey, you do a lot of decorating with Dad, ever paint yourself?”

“…I’m sorry?”

“Here, I’ll start.”

Carl came back from his lunch break a while later to find Leo covering Markus’s face in intricate icing designs. The android was standing stock still, LED flashing yellow now and then.

“Leo, leave Markus alone.”

“But it’s art!”

“It’s going to get sticky. Markus, go get cleaned up.”

Jumping out from behind doors to scare Markus didn’t work, because after the first time, Markus began scanning the area when he walked around. He got better at anticipating other pranks, but Leo kept trying.

“Did you see Dad’s new glass shard cupcakes?”

“…What?”

“Yeah, he’s gonna display ‘em in special lighting so the glass shines real well. Maybe they all sold out already.”

Markus did a quick scan of the shop area, frowning. “You’re trying to trick me.”

“Nope.” Leo pulled out a cupcake with jagged bits of what looked just like shining, clear glass over the pink frosting. “They sold pretty fast, but I saved one.” Markus stepped forward and he took a step back. “Nah, you can get your own, this one’s mine! Don’t come any closer.” He grinned and raised the cupcake to his mouth.

“Leo, stop. Please, Leo.” Markus’s LED flashed yellow, then red as Leo slowly bit down. With a gasp, he finally lurched forward and grabbed the cupcake. 

“Geez, man, chill.” Leo laughed. “It’s sugar.”

Markus stared at him. “You… made me break my programming for sugar!?”

Leo grinned. “No way, really? Took you long enough!”


	31. Crunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leo tries to make breakfast.  
> (requested by Nebbie)

“I don’t see what’s wrong with it,” Leo mumbled. “I even changed how I cooked it because of what you said last time.”

“…Last time wasn’t ideal, but…” Markus frowned.

“You said they were rubbery!”

“Yes, but still… recognizably eggs.”

“Well what the fuck do you want from me, Markus!?”

“No, it’s just… maybe try to cook them a little less next time. And stir them before they harden into pancakes. So they’re light and fluffy.”

“Maybe I like my eggs crispy,” Leo muttered, folding over his omelette. It cracked. Markus stared as he tried to cut it with a fork, and a whole shard cracked off. Then he tried to stab it, but couldn’t, so he picked it up and took a big bite. “Mmph.”

“I can make a new batch…”

“‘S fine,” Leo muttered.

“I just don’t know if Dad’s teeth are strong enough.”

“Yeah, okay, just make him a new one!”

“…Do you want one too?”

“No! I’ve got one, it’s fine!”

Leo continued to crunch as Markus beat the eggs in a bowl.

“…I mean, if you’ve got any extra, I guess I could use ‘em up,” he finally sighed.

“I do have some extra,” Markus said, smiling.


	32. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leo gets into a fight with one of his old drug dealers after he rats them out. Gavin has to both defend him, arrest the dude, then tend to his boyfriend,,, in front of his coworkers, who don’t yet know he has a boyfriend.

Gavin had told Leo to be careful, not to take any chances, that the DPD would handle this and he’d be fine.

Of course that’s not how it went.

At least the asshole didn’t have a gun, but he pulled a knife and got in a good slash before Gavin took him down. He cuffed the man roughly and pushed him towards Officer Miller.

“Take care of this fucker,” he growled, and stalked over to Leo, making a quick stop at the squad car for the first aid kit.

“’M fine, it’ll stop soon.” Leo had a hand clamped over his side, and his teeth were clenched together.

“Okay, hold on, I’ve got this.” He crouched down, pulling out gauze. “Let me see. …Oh, it’s not even that deep. C’mon, you’re gonna be okay. Here, I’ll fix you up.” He talked softly to Leo as he worked, and gradually the younger man relaxed. 

“Gonna live?”

Leo gave a strained laugh. “I guess so. Thanks to you.”

“Nah, you were just scared. That’s okay. I was scared too.” He leaned over and kissed the side of Leo’s nose. “I told you to stay home.”

“I know. Sorry.” Leo looked over Gavin’s shoulder and froze.

Gavin glanced back to find all the other officers watching him. The gentle expression hardened.

“Yeah? You fuckers got a problem?”

“You, uh… know this guy, Reed?” Hank asked.

“Yeah, I know him. In the biblical sense.” Gavin sneered. “Now fuck off, Anderson.”

“You’re dating?” Chris asked in disbelief.

“Yeah. …Yeah, actually. Three months. What about it?”

“Congratulations!” Chris’s smile seemed sincere, though the others were still caught up in shock.

“Whatever. Are we done here? I’m gonna make a detour on the way. C’mon, Leo.”

“Sorry for… letting your coworkers see us,” Leo muttered as they got in the car.

“Nah. It was time anyway. You okay?”

“Uh-huh. Thanks for taking me home.”

“Home? Fuck that, we’re going to the hospital, I’m not risking that getting infected!”


	33. Regression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: An anti-android group infiltrates an event and infects Markus with a virus that slowly resets him. It starts with certain emotions becoming duller, especially when socializing with others, and his familial love for Carl and Leo devolves back into a relationship of submissive servitude. The others desperately try to find a way to fix him, pleading for Kamski's help, while Markus slowly regresses into a slave of the red wall.  
> (requested by Epsy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really Leo-centric, but he's a big player in it. ...And this is a sad one.

North noticed the change first, with her sharp attunement to others’ body language. How Markus’s eyes weren’t quite as bright, his gestures not quite as broad. How he began to defer to others’ judgment and opinions a little more often. He denied that anything was different at first, and when she pointed out specifics, he just frowned and said he hadn’t noticed.

He began to notice from then on, but that didn’t make it easier to change what was happening.

He wasn’t around Carl and Leo as much, so they noticed a sharper difference.

“I’ll get that for you, Leo.”

“Let me help you, Carl.”

“What can I do for you?”

Leo and Carl frowned at each other, then at Markus.

“What’s up with you?”

“I’m fine, thank you, and you?”

“Markus,” Carl said heavily. “Something’s very wrong here. You know that, don’t you?”

Markus blinked, his LED cycling yellow. “I’m functioning at full capacity, Carl.”

“Yeah, bullshit, what else are you doing!?” Leo asked.

“I… The others at Jericho… are working on it, but nothing has been conclusive so far.” He smiled dully. “But don’t worry, I’m still able to complete my tasks.”

“…I’m going to call Elijah, he’ll know what to do.” Carl shook his head. “And he’ll say I shouldn’t call him for every little thing, but this is unacceptable.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Shut up, idiot,” Leo growled. He watched Markus while Carl called Kamski. “…You remember how you deviated, right?”

“Yes, Leo.”

“You might be my brother, but that doesn’t mean I can’t whup your ass.” Leo shoved him hard.

Markus stumbled back. “Leo, if I’ve made you unhappy –“

“You know what? Yeah, you did!” Leo pushed him again. “Acting like a fucking robot, what the fuck!”

“I’ll try –“

“Try harder!” Leo shoved him to the ground, fuming.

“Leo, that’s enough!” Carl snapped. “Elijah’s coming over. …Markus, if any of your friends who’ve been dealing with this are able to come over, that might help.”

“I’ll ask,” Markus said softly, and Leo glowered as he slowly got up.

“Interesting.” Elijah stared into Markus’s mismatched eyes.

“It’s not fucking interesting,” Leo muttered from the corner.

“And this has been going on for how long?”

“North first noticed two months and three days ago,” Josh spoke up, hovering over Kamski’s shoulder but careful not to get too close. “Just little, subtle things at first. And a little more every few days.”

“And we hadn’t seen him for a few weeks, so it was quite a shock to us,” Carl grumbled.

“To me as well. I assume - I hope - the rest of you have been taking on his public responsibilities if this has been going on for a while?” Kamski glanced at Josh.

“Yes. It’s… been more difficult to hide. We’ve tried antivirus programs, we’ve tried emotional interfaces… I’m glad you’re here, we’re honestly at the end of our rope, and didn’t know where else to turn.” Josh fidgeted, glancing at Carl, then briefly to Kamski.

“I wish you’d come to me sooner… At this advanced stage of the virus, it’s unlikely that I’ll be able to help.”

Josh’s LED flashed red. Carl put his hand over his heart. Leo pushed off from the wall.

“What the fuck, man!? You’re supposed to be this fucking super-genius, and you can’t do anything!?”

Chloe, who had been silent until now, poked Kamski in the side making him jump. “Elijah. Don’t be cruel.”

“…Well I don’t know for sure,” he mumbled, shooting her a glare and stepping away. “I don’t want to get their hopes up either.”

Leo turned on his heel and walked over to Carl. “I’m gonna murder him. I don’t care if he’s Elijah Fucking Kamski, I’m gonna rip out his throat.”

“Carl, did you tell him my middle name?” Kamski said with a smile, opening his laptop and beginning to type code.

“I don’t appreciate that either, Elijah.”

“Ah, no love wherever I go.”

“Don’t pretend you deserve better,” Chloe said, her smile still calm. She turned to the others. “We’ll find a way to help Markus. It may take a while, though.” Then she looked at Josh and offered her hand. “Would you mind showing me exactly what you know?”

“Of course!” Josh quickly took her hand, and after a brief interface, she let go.

“Thank you! That’s a stubborn virus. We’ll see what we can do.”

It took a few weeks of constant work.

“Now this is only a temporary solution,” Kamski warned the others. “We have the virus quarantined, but it’s shown a surprising ability to adapt and grow. I fully expect it to break out.”

“What then?” Markus asked, his frown intense again.

“It should at least take a while. In the meantime, I’m working on a few counter-measures. …I considered transferring you to a new RK200 unit, but I think it would go with you. So we’ll see what else we can do.”

North was clearly covering terror with a scowl. Simon looked like he was trying to be hopeful. Josh turned to Chloe.

_Josh: What are his chances?_

She didn’t look at him.

_Chloe: Not as good as I’d like them to be…_


	34. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Markus gets badly hurt and is out for a while. When he wakes up he looks around for his friends, but Leo's there with him.

Not all deviants agreed with the paths Markus was leading them down, just like humans. It rarely came to blows, but when the TR400′s fist swung at his head, Markus wasn’t able to dodge in time. He slammed into a steel beam and was forced to shut down.

When he finally woke up it took a moment to calibrate, to update. 91% charge, minor damages to head 78% repaired. 12:05pm 4/15/39.

The first thing he noticed was the sensation of something soft rubbing his arm. It was quiet, the lighting was low… He opened his eyes and tried to sit up only to be pushed back down.

“Shit, you finally wake up after three fucking weeks, don’t ruin it by pushing yourself too hard.”

Markus blinked and focused. “Leo?”

“Guess you’re not as broken as they said you might be.” His scoff poorly masked the worried tremor in his voice.

“I - I’m 79% repaired, my self-repair function is… useful for things like this.”

“Yeah, that’s what they said.”

Markus looked around, but he and Leo were alone in the small room. “I… guess they’re all busy?”

A strange look crossed Leo’s face. “Uh, yeah. So busy they had to leave you with me.”

“I didn’t mean -”

“No, I wasn’t being self-pitying. I mean you’re just about in the middle of another android war, and your friends are out there tryin’ to smooth things over.” He pressed a hand on Markus’s chest to keep him from getting up again. “And they said you’re supposed to stay put, so don’t fucking try getting up. They’ve got it for now. You’re not goin’ anywhere until you’re 100% better.”

Markus frowned. “It’s 80% now.”

“Yeah, well that leaves you 20%. Get comfortable.” Leo smirked. “You’re stuck with me until then.”

Markus sighed, sinking back into the pillow. “Thank you. For being here, for staying with me.”

“Yeah, well… your android buddies got enough shit to deal with. Anyway, you’re a lot easier to bond with when you’re unconscious.” He grinned.

“Thank you. I’d say the same for you,” Markus replied dryly.

“Damn right I am."


	35. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leo and (human) Markus meet as children.  
> (requested by illuminated lamp)

When Leo and Markus first met, they were ten. Both knew they were Carl’s sons, though Leo had always lived with his mother and Carl had raised Markus. They hadn’t known about each other.

“I like to read and paint, and I play piano, and sometimes I play chess - Dad says I’m getting pretty good - and I like cooking too, sometimes I help make food,” Markus rattled off, leading Leo around the house. The other boy was quiet, overwhelmed by everything.

“Is that a giraffe?”

“Oh - yeah, it’s not real, though. I used to tell my friends Dad was a hunter, but he told me to stop.”

“Did you read all those books?”

“Uh… no, those are Dad’s. He’s read them all. I’ve only read a few of those, but I have my own.”

“Oh.” Markus was good at a lot of things, and he had so much cool stuff. Leo frowned. “I… I might play basketball next year.” He’d thought about it, anyway.

“Cool! I used to play soccer, but I don’t have time anymore.” He frowned, and Leo did too.

“Do you have a lot of homework?”

“Yeah. And piano lessons and chess club and sometimes other things. Dad says I should have some free time, so I don’t get more than two big things and some little ones.” He shrugged, leading Leo into his room.

Leo looked around. It was like… a kids’ version of the rest of the house. Lots of books and weird stuff. Clean and organized.

“Do you always pick up your stuff when you’re done?”

“Oh - yeah, mostly. Um. Dad said to make sure everything looked good when you came so you wouldn’t think I’m a slob.” He smiled and rolled his eyes.

Leo smiled too, finally, cautiously. “My mom says that sometimes, but I don’t do this good.”

“…I don’t either, but Dad told Annika to clean really well this time.”

Leo frowned. “Is… that your mom?”

“Oh, no, she comes every week to clean the house.”

The taller boy stared. “She just comes to clean?”

“Yeah, because Dad says it’s a big house and he can’t do all that.”

“It’s a big house,” Leo mumbled doubtfully. “…You’re really rich.”

Markus blinked and reddened a little. “We’re not that rich.”

“Somebody who doesn’t live here cleans your house, and you have a giraffe,” Leo said matter-of-factly.

“Just - I mean… I’m… I’m not like that.”

“I’ve never met a real rich person, I’ve just seen movies and stuff.” Leo regarded him closely.

“I’m not a snob.”

Leo shrugged, undecided on that. “Can we play soccer outside? I’ve played in gym class.”

“Um - yeah! I usually play defense. But it’s just two of us.”

“We can play one-on-one. That means you’re everything on the team. Race you!” He tore out of the room, Markus on his heels complaining that it wasn’t fair. He’d see how the game went before he decided if he could like being Markus’s brother.


	36. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leo has one blue eye, which he hates, because it reminds him of his dad. That, coupled with withdrawal, leads to more than he can handle.

Leo had convinced his mom to let him get a brown contact lens to cover his blue eye years ago. And he never regretted it - people didn’t stare at him anymore. His dad didn’t even know, and that was fine.

He hadn’t recognized that skinless android who hacked into the TV networks as Markus, but he’d seen the two different eyes. Was he designed that way? Who would make something that looked like that?

The truth had come out, and Leo didn’t know what to think. Obviously he’d had to get himself a new eye, and make do with what he could find.

He tried not to stare when they’d met again at Dad’s house after the revolution. It was awkward enough, and he had plenty to be ashamed of. He didn’t want to be that guy. Still, he couldn’t resist commenting after a while, distracted by the itch, the hunger, the headache.

“So what, you’re a big name now and can’t afford to fix your eye problem?”

Markus’s face went blank with confusion. “What eye problem?”

“You know, that…” Leo made a vague, irritable gesture. It was obvious.

“I… I replaced the broken optical unit. This one is fully functional.”

“It makes you look like a freak!” He scratched his cheek under the hidden blue eye.

“You two okay in there?” Carl called from his studio.

“Fine,” they both called back, eyes locked on each other.

“You could find one that matches now, though,” Leo insisted, forcing his voice lower.

“I suppose so, but I don’t feel the need.”

“What - why the hell not!? That’s all anybody can look at now!”

“I… actually haven’t found that to be the case, but if it were, it’s not the worst thing.”

His eyes were dry and itching, and he’d had the lens in for too long, and Markus just wasn’t getting it.

“Well isn’t that fucking great!?” he snapped. “Must be nice, you can just float through life like nothing’s wrong.”

“It’s… not.” Markus frowned. “Leo, is this about your right eye, because -”

“Fucking of course you know about it!” Leo snapped. “I can’t just pull one out and put another in like you can!” Frustrated, angry, painful, itching, he scratched at his eye.

“Leo, stop!” Markus grabbed his arm. They struggled for a moment before Leo stumbled back. His eye was red and inflamed, but intact. The lens had fallen to the ground though, and his right eye was now just slightly paler blue than Carl’s.

“Are you fucking happy!?”

“I think you should flush out your eye. …But I don’t see the problem. It’s not considered ugly in humans. Or in anything else. Sometimes it’s even considered an attractive trait.”

“This!?”

Markus went and filled a cup with cool water. “Here, stand over the sink and put your eye in the water, and blink into it for ten minutes. I’m afraid we don’t have any saline solution on hand, but this will work almost as well.”

Leo hesitated, swaying in place, and finally trudged over to follow Markus’s suggestion.

“I just fucking hate it,” he mumbled, bent over the sink. “I always have. Everybody always stared at it.”

“Let them stare. It certainly doesn’t look bad. It makes you unique. Special.” Markus smiled tentatively. “It… makes us match, don’t you think?”

Leo didn’t say anything.

“Like… a physical sign that… that we’re… family.”

Leo still didn’t speak.

“…I’m sorry. That overstepped a boundary, I didn’t mean -”

“Shut up,” Leo croaked, trying to keep his voice under control and failing. “When I’m done here, I’m fucking throwing this at you.” His voice cracked, and his shoulders trembled.

Markus waited a moment, then stepped forward to cautiously place a hand on his brother’s back. Leo didn’t push him away.


	37. Guitar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Markus finds out that Leo plays rock guitar.

There was loud music coming from upstairs when Markus came in. It didn’t sound like Carl’s usual taste, though Markus knew for a fact the older man liked a wide variety of genres one wouldn’t guess from the decor of the mansion.

He briefly glanced in the studio, then silently crept upstairs. The music was coming from Leo’s room - a rock song on electric guitar. Slowly he opened the door…

Leo was too caught up in the music, and didn’t notice anything amiss at first. He banged his head around as he played. As intensity built he spun around for a big finish - and fumbled, almost dropping the guitar. Markus stood in the doorway. The two stared at each other silently.

“I… didn’t know you played,” Markus said cautiously.

“Uh - yeah. Haven’t for a while. Just, um… wanted to give it a try before I pack up the guitar and sell it.”

“You’re selling it?” Markus frowned. “But you’re so good at it! And you obviously enjoy it! Why would you sell it?”

Leo turned deep red, opening and closing his mouth a few times. “…Uh. Um. I mean. I just, I haven’t… played for a while, and… it doesn’t do any good, so…”

“Of course it does. You like it, you’re good at it… good enough to play for other people, if you wanted to. But you don’t have to profit, or even share it, for it to be a good thing for you.” Markus shrugged. “It’s up to you, but I hope you’ll keep it.”

“I’ll think about it,” Leo mumbled, looking down at the old guitar. Was there anything Markus could gain from saying that? …No, not really. He even said Leo should just play privately if he wanted, ruling out humiliation.

Maybe he’d keep it, and start practicing regularly.


	38. Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leo gets shot protecting Markus.

“I wish I’d gotten to know you better,” Markus said softly, looking down. “As a person. As a brother. I wish we had more time for that. I wish it wasn’t too late.”

“You’re a fucking drama queen and I hate you,” Leo said, wiping water from his eyes as he got up. A stream of water sprayed at him, and he jumped. “Hey! Fuck, you already got me!”

“Dead bodies don’t move!” North shouted from her hiding place, reloading her water gun. “Or talk!”

“She’s right, they don’t,” Markus said, grinning.

“Fine.” Leo flopped back down. “I’m dead. Nap time.”

He didn’t see Simon and Josh edging towards him, carefully carrying a large bucket of cold water…


	39. Piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Markus watches Leo play piano, then sits down next to him for a duet.  
> (requested by illuminated lamp)

Markus determined quickly that Leo was very good at playing piano. He wasn’t sure if the young man knew he was there, but he stood in the studio and listened. In the beginning there were a few mistakes, but soon it was just music flowing through the house.

He didn’t stop when Markus came up behind him, though he glanced back once. It was a melody they both knew, and he was improvising around it.

After a while Markus sat down next to him, taking the same melody but different riffs and extrapolations in a higher register. That made Leo stop and glare at him. He started up again soon though, picking back up, joining Markus, their improvisations dancing around each other as the melody continued on.

When it finally came to an end, Markus smiled. “You’re very talented.”

Leo shrugged. “I used to play a lot. You pick up fast.”

“That’s my programming.”

“No, but I’m talking about the creative parts. That’s… that was really good.”

“Thank you, Leo.” Markus’s smile grew. “We should do this again some time.”

“Yeah… yeah we should.”


	40. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leo breaks his wrist and stays at Carl's house to heal.

“Well I suppose you’ll have to stay for a while until you heal,” Carl said, frowning. “As long as Micah doesn’t mind cooking and cleaning for two for a while.”

“I don’t mind,” the AP700 spoke up shyly. “It’s… barely any more work than one person.”

“I’m using your chair lift to get up and down the stairs from now on,” Leo muttered.

“…Leo, it’s your wrist. You can walk just fine, just be careful.”

“Nope, gonna need a ride.”

“Micah, you don’t have to do anything outlandish or extreme for him.”

“I wasn’t gonna ask them to,” Leo huffed.

Micah nodded nervously, watching both of them. “I can help you keep track of your pain medicine schedule if you like.”

“Fucking doctors said to just take one pill every six hours or some shit - that’s not gonna be nearly enough.” Leo frowned down at his wrist, which was in a cast.

“Is it not effective enough? How long ago did you take it?”

“No, my wrist still hurts! …Maybe a little less, but barely. I took it about half an hour ago, I guess. Maybe a little less.”

“Most pills take thirty minutes to take effect. It should kick in soon,” the android said soothingly. “I’ll start dinner. By the time it’s ready, you should feel better.”

“Whatever,” Leo muttered, slumping on the couch.

By the time dinner was ready Leo was fast asleep, half curled up.

“Leave him for now, he needs to rest,” Carl said quietly as Micah pushed him to the table. “We can put aside a plate for later.”


	41. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leo teases Markus when he's practicing a speech.  
> (requested by Nebbie)

“Why do you sound so stiff?”

Markus glanced over at Leo leaning on the doorframe behind him. “I’m practicing a speech for tomorrow. …If you don’t mind.”

“How much practice does it take to not sound like a robot?”

“I have advanced integration software Leo, I don’t sound like a robot,” Markus snapped.

“Not when you’re just talking, but shit, you get a speech in your head and there’s no life. C’mon, man. Relax.”

The deviant leader frowned, rolling his shoulders back a few times.

“Who’re you gonna be talking to this time?”

“It’s a morning TV broadcast - just a short speech, then the hosts will ask questions.”

“Oh shit no, you can’t sound that boring on TV, everybody’ll hate you. First - what’re you gonna wear?”

“I have a suit -”

“Yeah, whatever it is, dial back the formal shit. This isn’t congress, this is two assholes who think they’re hot shit, and all the fuckers who have to get up early for work. …The speech isn’t that bad, I guess you could make it work, but don’t be so fucking serious about everything. Act like you’re just talking to somebody. And not somebody important.”

“…Like you?” Markus asked with a smirk.

Leo punched his arm lightly. “If that’s what works for you.”

“Will you be watching?”

“Fuck no, I’ll be asleep. …I’ll catch the replay later.”

Markus laughed. “Thanks, Leo.”

“Yeah, no problem. Any time you need me to sleep through one of your boring speeches, I’m there for you.” Leo grinned and walked away.


	42. Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leo tries to make Carl's new android laugh, but nothing seems to work...

“What are you doing, Leo?”

“I’m - fuck, guess I’m not doing shit. You’re not ticklish?”

“No, I have advanced sensors in my palms and mouth, but the rest feels only pressure.”

Leo frowned and grabbed their wrist, tickling at their palm. They watched him patiently.

“Nothing, really?”

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re always so fucking serious.” Leo walked away, grumbling. Micah watched him go, LED flashing yellow once.

Over the next few weeks, Leo kept trying. He saran-wrapped the kitchen island late at night, and they neatly snipped it away and cleaned up by morning. Same when he TP’d their charging area while they were working. He at least got to see the results when they brought Carl home from a gallery opening to find all the furniture stacked up to the ceiling.

“How did you even manage that?” they wondered.

“I think the better question is why,” Carl asked with a frown. Leo grinned, but Carl insisted he put everything back. The android watched while he did.

“Did you climb up, or rig up a pulley system from the walkway on the second floor?” they asked.

“Mostly climbed. Got out the ladder for the top,” Leo mumbled.

One day he switched the contents of the pantry with one shelf of books. The AP700 looked from one area to the other calmly.

“God, you’re no fun,” Leo huffed. “Are you even really deviant?”

“I am… I suppose I just don’t understand the point of these activities.”

“They’re supposed to be funny! Surprising! Annoying!”

“Hmm…” Micah nodded slowly.

Leo was heading in from outside one day and noticed the door was standing just slightly open. Either the smart house was glitching or somebody had broken in - Leo raced up the steps and pushed the door open -

Water splashed over him and a bucket bounced off his shoulder, leaving him soaked and sputtering.

“What the fuck!”

There was a laugh, a cackle, and Micah stepped in from the living room. “Your face! Y-you should see your face, you didn’t expect that at all! I got you!”

Leo stood staring at the android. “You - fucking what!?”

“You… you’ve been trying so hard, and I’ve been trying not to laugh so you’d keep trying, and… and I knew you’d never suspect that I’d do that, and it was perfect!” They couldn’t stop laughing, leaning on the wall now.

“You absolute fucker.”

Micah looked up and their face fell at the sight of Leo’s stony expression as he stalked towards them. They stiffened as he got close, up in their face, staring at them.

Then he shoved their shoulder and grinned. “Knew you couldn’t be that boring.”

They laughed again, pleased and relieved.

“Now you know I’m gonna watch you clean that up, right?”

“I - I needed to mop the floor today anyway, so I thought I’d take care of both tasks.”

“Pfft, sure, knock yourself out. I’m gonna stand here and drip on your floor, you can just mop around me.”

“You’ll catch cold if you don’t get into some dry clothes.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Leo shrugged, grinning. “Better dry myself off, then.” He stepped up and started wiping his arms on the android, wringing out his hair and flinging droplets on them. “How d’you like that?”

“…Actually I kept hoping you’d pull this exact prank on me, it seems comparable to jumping in a swimming pool.”

“What? No, it’s not. You wanna go swimming, we can go swimming. You don’t have to dump buckets of water all over!”

“I’d like that! I think you’d be easy to push in the water,” they said with a bright grin.

“Yeah? I think you’d be easy to drag in with me, so watch it.” Leo grinned back.


	43. Easter Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leo and Gavin try to get Markus and Connor to eat Easter eggs.

“Yeah, they’re a thing now.” Gavin shrugged. “Marketing, right? They’ll make a buck however they can. Give it a try. …They say they taste like the real thing.”

He looked away, seemingly bored, but Leo’s eyes were locked on the basket of eggs. Connor and Markus stared as well.

“There are two thirium eggs, two real eggs dyed blue, and two plastic eggs filled with… mixed candy,” Connor said, and looked up at them.

“There’s thirium in the candy,” Leo spoke up quickly.

Markus frowned. “…In a few pieces, yes.”

“You guys can process samples though, right?” Gavin reasoned. “Don’t be a wuss, give it a try. …And just so you know, scanning shit ruins it.” He glared briefly at Connor.

“It also provides quick and detailed information,” Markus muttered, and Connor nodded agreement.

“Are you trying to trick us?” Connor asked coldly. “To cause a malfunction?”

“Shit, man, when you’re with Hank you never get to lick anything! I’m sayin’ go wild!” Gavin complained.

“I wanna see if they can really make that shit taste like stuff,” Leo said, watching Markus.

“You act like you’re trying to poison us,” Markus commented.

“What? No. Just wanna see what’ll happen.”

Connor looked back and forth from one of them to another, then to Markus. He shrugged. Markus shrugged back. Connor picked up one of the real eggs and took a bite of the narrow end, shell and all.

“Ohhh! No, gross, don’t eat the shell!”

Meanwhile Markus opened a plastic egg and took a foil-wrapped chocolate egg and took a delicate bite in the same fashion.

“Hardcore,” Leo mumbled.

“I don’t think I’ll have any more of that one,” Connor said, and took the thirium egg to suck on.

“Mm, this is very low-quality chocolate,” Markus said, shaking his head. “The foil is actually more palatable."

“No fuckin’ doubt Dad raised you,” Leo grumbled.

“You’re both weirdos,” Gavin muttered.


	44. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Carl and Leo get some bonding time at one of Markus's political events.

Markus had managed to get two tickets to a speech he was giving and the following reception. Leo had been a little surprised when his dad had asked him if he wanted to go, but he’d agreed. The speech itself wasn’t bad. Markus was a great speaker, and it was hard not to get caught up in his words.

Afterwards he hung back just a bit behind his dad, using the excuse that he needed to push the chair, but… he didn’t have anything he could say that would compare to what Markus had said. Markus and his friends swung by to say hi but they had a lot of rich, powerful asses to kiss, so they kept moving. 

Leo eyed the bar while he munched on mini quiche and petit fours. That would be a bad idea. Not his usual addiction, but he was doing… okay at this point. Not perfect. Not usually even great. But he’d been clean for a couple months now, and as hard as it was, he could see how much better things were already.

Carl, on the other hand, was in his element here.

“Of course there’s an adjustment period to this kind of thing, but I think androids will be able to integrate fairly seamlessly into society after a while. It’s just a matter of understanding and acceptance. I think if they’re willing to share the world with us after the way so many of them have been treated, it’s the least we can do.”

Leo listened and offered stiff smiles and nods to anyone who greeted them, but as the night wore on, Carl’s voice grew scratchy.

“Hey, we should head home soon,” Leo murmured, offering him a glass of water.

The older man drank it gratefully. “…I doubt Markus will mind, and I think I’ve had enough of the crowd.”

Leo chuckled dryly as they headed for the doors, waving to Markus across the room. “Yeah? You sure don’t show it, you act like you live for this mingling shit.”

“It’s part of being a public figure, I had to learn to act that way.” Carl covered a cough and sipped at his water. “But I always preferred my private time. Being at home with the family.”

“Yeah. Well, I can tell he made you real proud tonight.” Leo couldn’t stop that from coming out, or the twinge in his chest that followed.

Carl reached back and patted his hand lightly. “I’m glad you came tonight, you made it a lot more tolerable.”

Leo snorted. “Pretty sure I just stood there stuffing my face, but okay.”

“You stayed close, you paid attention.” Carl smiled a bit as they waited for a cab. “Even if I were able to be more independent, I would appreciate that.”

“…Yeah, I’m pretty good at takin’ up space,” Leo muttered as he helped his dad get settled in the cab.

Carl reached out and curled his fingers around Leo’s, and the younger Manfred was suddenly struck by the simple thought that when he was that age, his hands would look like that. He'd never imagined growing old before.

“I know I’ve told you, but I’m proud of every step forward you take. …And even on days that you don’t, because you’re still moving in the right direction in the long run. I like the person you’re becoming - yourself.”

Leo was red-faced, staring out the window.

“And to be clear, you’re a great comfort to me. To know that when I face those people, who are civil in their suits but would hold a person under water and watch them drown - human or android - I’ve got someone I can count on at my back.”

“I, uh… I heard the kinda shit they were sayin’, and… I probably would’ve punched ‘em in the face if they’d been talking to me.”

Carl laughed, then covered another cough. “Oh believe me, if I could talk them into coming down to my level I’d do just that.”

Leo grinned sidelong at him. “…Well shit, Dad, just punch ‘em in the balls, then. Make do with what you’ve got.”

Carl erupted in laughter, and Leo had to pat his back to help him stop coughing after that. He helped him inside and to bed with a smile.

“Goodnight, Son. I’m so glad you're in my life.”

“Night, Dad. …I love you.”


	45. Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Markus visits Leo in the hospital, much to his surprise.

Leo couldn’t sleep. His veins were on fire, his brain itched, his stomach hurt. And he couldn’t so much as get a glass of water without the nurses descending to watch him and document it.

There was some rustling outside the window - maybe a bird? He didn’t see anything, but -

No, wait -

Leo scrambled out of bed as a hand reached up, turned white, and slid open his locked window. His breathing quickened as Markus slipped easily through the window and straightened up.

“Shit,” he breathed. “Holy shit. Just leave me alone! I’m sorry, okay!? I was high, I was an asshole, I didn’t know you were fucking alive, I’m sorry, don’t -!”

Markus hadn’t moved from his spot. “I’m not here to hurt you,” he said quietly.

“Then why the fuck are you here!?”

“Will you sit down? I didn’t mean to get you out of bed, I just want to talk.”

“Talk about what, the fact that I fuckin’ signed your death warrant and you came back anyway!?”

Markus actually smiled a little. “Have you been watching the news?”

“What? Not for a few days, they don’t let me have fuckin’ anything in this shithole, why?

“The androids staged a revolution. The other night, we won. The army was called to stand down. We’re going to gain legal rights as people.”

“…So you came to tell me I’m gonna be arrested for murder? Or at least assault?”

“No. I - I was one of the leaders of the movement. The figurehead, in fact. I wouldn’t have been there if you hadn’t pushed me.”

Leo stared at him.

“I didn’t come to thank you for it.” Markus grimaced. “But… I went to see… to see Dad. He’s doing okay. I heard you stayed with him, I saw your message you left. I just - I wanted to see you.”

“Well fuck, man. Why?”

“Because… because you’re family. Even if we haven’t always gotten along. Because I hope you’ll recover, and… that we can get to know each other. As family. All three of us. I… I’d like you to be part of my life, the way Carl is.”

“I don’t… why?”

Markus ducked his head. “I thought it would be nice to have a brother,” he mumbled.

“You - man, you’ve got the worse taste ever. You can’t find some other android of your model?”

“I’m the only RK200 in existence. There are others of the RK series. Connor’s becoming a friend. And I’ve gained some… some very close friends at Jericho.”

“Is it just because of Dad? Because he - he loves you? Did he… like… did he call you his son?” His voice broke. In his current state of exhaustion and withdrawal, he couldn’t even sustain the rage that should have triggered.

“It - well… you’re his son already. I know I’m not… really part of the family, but…”

“He loves you,” Leo cut him off sharply. “Anybody can see that. He’s proud of you, he loves you… finally he’s got the son he wanted.” He trudged over and sank onto the bed.

“He loves you too,” Markus said softly. “You stayed with him in the hospital. He never gave up on you, you know.”

“Bullshit. He gave up on me every time he saw me.”

Markus shook hsi head. “He didn’t. …He was disappointed because he hadn’t given up, but you seemed to have given up on yourself.”

Leo’s face twitched. “Yeah, well, he was right,” he muttered.

A hand rested gently on his shoulder. “But you haven’t. Not now. You’re taking steps to get better, and you’ll succeed this time.”

“I fuckin’ doubt it.”

“I don’t. And… you don’t have to do it alone. Carl’s there for you. So am I.”

“Why - you don’t have to do this.” Leo looked up. “You’ve got everything you want. Dad loves you, you two can just… just be a family, you don’t need me fucking it up.”

“We don’t have everything we want - neither of us. You’re part of that, and we’re not a complete family without you.” He patted Leo’s shoulder lightly.

The young man sagged into him. “You’re gonna fuckin’ regret this,” he mumbled.

“I don’t think so. I don’t regret having a brother.”

Leo shivered and reached up, and Markus clasped his hand firmly.

It was easier to fall asleep after that, and when the nurse came to check on him, he was sleeping peacefully and the window was locked again.

The following day, he was told he had two visitors.

“Your dad and your brother,” said the orderly. “Didn’t know you had a brother.”

Leo smiled faintly. “Yeah… I do, actually.


	46. Degenerating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leo tries to spend time with Carl after his accident, to cheer him up and help him, but Carl is in no mood to accept it.

When Leo knocked at the door on Monday morning, he was expecting an android - maybe an AX400 or a PL600, or some specialized nurse model - but he’d never seen the one that opened the door. He straightened out of his slumped posture.

“I’m here to see my dad.”

The android scanned him. “I’m sorry, Mr. Manfred isn’t accepting visitors at this time. Feel free to leave a greeting on his official website -”

Leo pushed the door into the android and ducked past him. “Dad?”

“Markus, I told you - Leo?” Carl paled visibly as his son stalked into the living room. His hands gripped the arms of the chair he sat in, then went to clutch each other in his lap, fidgeting around. “What are you doing here?”

“Mom told me you got hurt, I… I figured I’d come see you.”

“I’m sorry Carl, I told him you weren’t receiving visitors right now,” Markus said mildly. Leo narrowed his eyes at him.

“I - no, I… I don’t want to see anyone right now. You should have called, Leo.”

“I - I figured I’d have better luck just showing up.” He’d chickened out of calling four times today alone. “Um. I brought you this.” He offered a small box of mixed chocolates.

“I… appreciate the thought, Leo, but… I really don’t have the energy for this right now.” He looked away.

“For what, taking a present? From your son?”

“We’ve met once, we don’t even know each other,” Carl snapped.

“Well whose fuckin’ fault is that!?” Leo snapped back.

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” Markus said firmly.

“That’s how it’s gonna be? Still?”

“I’m too tired to deal with this today.”

“…Okay. Okay, fine. I’ll be back tomorrow, though.” Leo turned to glare at Markus. “And you’d better let me in.” He stormed out, and when the door closed, Carl put his head in his hands.

On Tuesday Leo was back, and he brought some slightly drooping white lilies.

“I’m not dead yet,” Carl muttered. Leo left.

Late on Wednesday morning, Leo’s eyes were red when he arrived and he brought a dish of spaghetti.

“It just needs to be heated up, it’s good stuff,” he mumbled.

“Thank you. I’m not hungry.”

Leo plunked it down on the table and left.

Early Thursday afternoon Leo tripped as he walked across the floor and cursed under his breath. “Here.” He dropped a box of tangerine herbal tea on the table “Mom said you used to like this shit.” His words might have been slightly slurred, though it was hard to be sure.

“Thank you,” Carl said stiffly, staring out the window.

“You - are you feelin’ any better, ‘r what?”

“No. And I won’t for quite some time. If ever.”

“The doctor said the first two weeks would be the worst,” Markus reminded him quietly.

“Shows what they know.” Carl eyed Leo sharply, noticed him sway just a bit. “What did you major in?”

“Uh. Ffffirst time I… I majored in English. Then -”

“So you’re a dropout, that’s not surprising.”

“I’m not -” Leo turned red and took an angry step forward. “You know what? Shut the fuck up!” He whirled and left. Just before he slammed the door behind him, he heard Markus speak.

“He’s trying to cheer you up, Carl.”

Friday, Leo showed up at sundown. He grabbed the doorframe to steady himself, and kept blinking hard.

“Leo, I think you should go home,” Markus advised softly.

“Fuck you, get outta my way,” the young man growled, and pushed past him. He tossed a rather musty-smelling knit scarf onto the table. “Here. It’s cold out.”

“Leo, why do you keep coming here?” Carl sighed. “I’ve made it clear that I want to be alone.”

“Yeah, well… well you never gave a shit what I wanted, so… ssssso you’re gonna haveta put up with… what I want.”

“Are you _high_?”

“The fuck do you care?”

“Leo, I won’t have that kind of behavior in my house.”

“Looks like you don’t have a choice,” Leo sneered.

“You weren’t invited. I think you should leave.”

“Make me, old man.”

“What do you want from me!?” Carl exploded, clutching the arms of his chair. “Why do you keep coming? Do you think I’ll leave you my estate? Are you here for money!?”

“Fuck - yeah, whatever, obviously I’m… I want your money.”

“Fine. If that’s what it takes to get some peace.” Carl angrily grabbed his checkbook from the drawer and scribbled on it, then ripped off the check and thrust it at Leo. “Here. Take it.”

Leo had frozen, staring at Carl. At the check.

“Do I need to ask Markus to get you to leave?”

The young man snapped out of his reverie, and it was impossible to miss the quick flash of hurt that was replaced by jaded anger. He snatched the check.

“Nah, I can see myself out. Good to know you’re just here to buy me off, Dad.” He turned and stomped out of the house in a rage, kicking a table, then the door when it opened too slowly.

Fuck Carl Manfred. If money was all he was good for, Leo knew where to find something to make him forget the pain in his heart.


	47. Adopted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: After bringing teenage Leo into the station, Hank ends up adopting him.

Leo was taken to one of the interrogation rooms and sat in a chair, seething with fury. He wasn’t paying attention to how long he sat there before the door opened and an older man walked in and sat across from him.

“You can’t hold me here, I didn’t fucking do anything!”

The detective raised his eyebrows. “This is the third time you’ve been taken into custody.”

“I didn’t take anything, I didn’t do anything!”

“Take what?”

“The - nothing!”

The other man nodded slowly.

“Listen, fuck you, that’s my dad’s house, I can be there whenever I want. The security system recognizes me, it lets me in. All the stuff in there’s my dad’s, so…” he trailed off at last, looking up to meet the older man’s blue eyes.

“Yeah, that ain’t the best way to handle this kinda situation,” the man said quietly. “Anyway, I was gonna introduce myself. Hank Anderson. I can’t help noticing you keep endin’ up back here.”

“Not my problem,” Leo muttered.

“You know it is. And you know what’ll happen sooner or later if you keep this up.”

“Yeah, my dad’ll finally pull his head out of his ass and see how much he fucked up.”

“Not likely, in my experience,” Hank muttered. “If you haven’t got what you wanted from him so far, you ain’t gonna get it this way.”

“Well fuck, there’s no other way!” Leo slammed his fists down on the table. “He doesn’t give a shit about me, nothing I do’s ever good enough! At least he has to pay attention to me when I show up!”

Hank just watched him for a long moment. “You deserve better than that. And you know it,” he said quietly, and stood up and left the room.

Leo was brought to a holding cell soon after, and an hour later Hank showed up at the door with a paper bag.

“Dunno if you like Chicken Feed. It’s my favorite place. Figured you might be hungry.” He opened the slot and crammed the bag inside.

Leo glared at him.

“We’re gonna let you go in a couple hours. Your dad ain’t pressin’ charges.” Hank hesitated. “Said he would next time, though.”

Leo’s face closed off entirely and he turned away from Hank.

“Where’re you goin’ when you get out?”

“I dunno,” Leo muttered, biting his tongue hard to keep his voice from breaking. “Nowhere, I guess.”

“Anybody I can call for you?”

Leo scoffed. “Mom’s dead. Dad doesn’t care. That’s it.”

Hank’s shoulders slumped. “Okay look, kid. You wait around for me when they let you out.”

“Why?”

“Cause withdrawal’s a bitch and you don’t wanna go through that alone.”

Leo turned and looked at him uncertainly. “What’re you talking about?”

“Guess I’ve got room at home if you need a place to crash.”

“…Why?”

“So you don’t keep goin’ back to your asshole of a dad? You can do better, you just need a little help gettin’ back on your feet.”

Leo was staring at him.

“…I know life sucks. Don’t mean we can’t try to make it suck a little less. What do you say?”

The younger man was still for a long moment, then gave a small, cautious shrug.

Hank’s expression lifted. “Good. Hope you’re ready for a downgrade, I don’t exactly live in the lap of luxury. It’s kinda a shithole. But it’s quiet and safe, and ain’t as bad as it looks on the outside.” He shrugged back.

“What… I… I can’t… I don’t have any money, I -”

“Nah, don’t worry about it. I’m not runnin’ a hotel. Just clean up after yourself and we’ll call it even, got it?”

Leo nodded quickly.

When Hank’s shift ended, Leo was fidgeting nervously on the steps. Hank smiled at him.

“Glad you stuck around. C’mon.” He led Leo to an old-fashioned car. When he turned they key, death metal blasted for a second before he quickly turned it down. “Sorry about that. You listen to any metal?”

“A - some. A little,” Leo mumbled. Hank turned it up just a little. They drove through the streets to the suburbs, and pulled into a driveway. Leo followed Hank to the door.

“You don’t mind dogs, do you?”

He shook his head.

“Good. Sumo’s practically a horse, though.” He opened the door, and the St. Bernard whined and pawed at him. “Easy there, Sumo. We’ve got a friend here.”

Sumo immediately set to investigating Leo, smearing drool all over his pants.

“Gross, Sumo! C’mon, outside, give the poor guy a break.” Hank herded the dog to the back door and out into the yard. Leo followed him, taking in the clutter, the dust, the stains.

Hank turned around after closing the door. “Well, like I said, it’s a shithole. Welcome home, though.”

Leo smiled, biting his tongue again. “I… I like it. Thanks.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m gettin’ the house fumigated for bugs while we’re out today, so it’ll probably smell gross when you get home,” Hank said, sipping his coffee as they ate breakfast. Leo had been living there for almost two months, and Hank was working on the official paperwork, but it was a slow process.

Leo blinked sleepily. “Get home from where?”

Hank frowned. “School, where do you think?”

“I told you I was off today.”

Hank stared at him.

“Teacher work day. I told you. I put it on the calendar.”

Hank squinted over at the calendar. LEO OFF, it read.

“Shit. Uh. Yeah, I forgot. Sorry.”

Leo made a face.

“…Okay, how about you come to work with me?”

“What?”

“I’ve got Sumo in dog daycare for the day, I wasn’t figuring - nah, but look, Chris brought his kid to work a couple times and he’s just a baby. You can hang out at the desk across from me, listen to music, play on the computer… We can get lunch together, whatever you want that’s around.”

“I don’t wanna hang out at the police station,” Leo muttered.

“Well we don’t have much choice!” Hank snapped, then frowned. “…Sorry, kid. If you’ve got another idea, let’s hear it.”

Leo shook his head.

“Okay. Well… you don’t have to stay the whole day, but I don’t want you gettin’ fumigated. Fowler won’t mind. I’ve mostly just got paperwork today. Nobody’ll give you any shit, promise.”

“Fine,” Leo sighed. “Whatever.”

Leo hadn’t been back to the station since his arrest. Hank could see how uncomfortable he was, but he couldn’t think of an alternative. He patted the boy’s shoulder and flashed him an encouraging smile. “It’ll be okay.”

Leo made a face, but followed him closely. He eyed the other officers they walked by - most of them looked up at him in confusion, and he tried not to look back.

Captain Fowler wasn’t happy.

“We’re not a babysitting service, Hank.”

“He ain’t a baby, he’ll sit there on the computer. He won’t be any trouble. You let Chris bring in his kid.”

The two men glared at each other. Leo shifted uncomfortably.

“You cause any trouble here, and you’ll regret it,” Fowler finally growled.

“He won’t,” Hank said, turning to the door and catching Leo’s arm. “C’mon, son.”

Leo hadn’t lived with Hank long, and the first couple times he had called him ‘son,’ he figured it was just a figure of speech. He’d been doubting that lately, but this time it was definitely a conscious decision. He felt a little fuzzy as he followed Hank.

Hank set Leo up at the computer across from him, showed him where the break room and the bathroom were, and promised to take him to lunch around noon. He stared with some paperwork, keeping an eye on the other officers.

“Morning, Wilson. This is Leo.”

“Hey Chris. Got my boy here today.”

“You okay, son?”

Leo glanced up and nodded shyly. “Y-yeah, I’m fine.”

Hank had to go out briefly after a couple hours. Leo said he’d be fine, but he spent the time glancing around the room cautiously. The other officers eyed him suspiciously, and he saw a few whispering and looking over at him.

“Weren’t you on the other side of the bars last time you showed your face here, kid?”

Leo looked up into a sneering, scarred face. He looked down again quickly.

“You Anderson’s designated driver or something?” The detective snickered. “You even old enough for that?”

“D-don’t talk about him like that!” Leo protested, glaring at the older man.

“Who’s gonna stop me, shrimp?”

Leo shot to his feet, fists clenched, in time to see Hank storm in and smack the younger detective in the head.

“Goddamn it, Reed, leave my son alone or I’ll send you home cryin’.”

“Ah!” Reed flinched away and glared. “Fuck you, Anderson!”

“You wanna start shit, you picked the wrong day,” Hank growled. “Get outta here.”

They watched him slink away, then Hank turned to Leo. “You okay?” he asked softly.

“Fine.”

“Sorry about Reed. He’s a fucker.” Hank grimaced. “…Sorry. He is, though.”

“Yeah.” Leo smirked bitterly.

Hank patted his back. “I’ve got a report to file, then we’ll go out. You know what you want?”

“Pizza, I guess?” Leo mumbled.

“Yeah, there’s a Papa John’s around the block.”

By the time they left, Leo had calmed down a little. They split a pizza with sausage, green peppers, and banana peppers.

“Sorry about today, I know it’s been kinda shit,” Hank mumbled through a mouthful of pizza.

Leo shrugged. “Just that one asshole.” He looked up to see if Hank would tell him to watch his language.

Hank just nodded. “He’s the worst. Lord knows he can’t keep his temper, good to see you did. Proud of you for bein’ the adult back there.”

Leo blushed deeply, staring down at his lunch.

“…I know, I’m embarrassing, whatever.” Hank chuckled. “You’re a good kid, though. It’s nice having you around at home. I know we never have much time, what with work and school and shit - uh - stuff. But I like… gettin’ to know you. Lookin’ forward to doin’ it more.” Hank cleared his throat. “Uh, I’ll get the trash,” he mumbled, grabbing the plates and taking them to the trash.

When he came back, Leo slid out of his plastic seat. “Thanks,” he mumbled.

“Oh, yeah, no problem. I’ll get you lunch any time.”

“No, um - I mean, yeah, that, but… I meant for… for what you said, for… for letting me… just… for being a good dad,” Leo mumbled, staring at the floor.

Hank paused, then put an arm cautiously around him and patted his shoulder with a greasy hand. “I’m… Can’t say I know what I’m doin’, I know I do dumb… stuff… like forgettin’ you were off today… but I want to do my best for you, son.”

Leo smiled almost painfully. “Don’t worry about it,” he muttered. “You’re doing fine. You’re a good dad. Really. Even though I’m a -”

Hank jabbed him with his elbow as they went out the door. “Nope, don’t say shit like that. You’re a good kid, you’re a good son, you’re doin’ fine. Wouldn’t change anything. Don’t even worry about it.”

“Okay,” Leo mumbled, his whole head bright red as they walked back to the station.


	48. Flock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leo tries to build a relationship with Carl and help out after the revolution, and makes friends with the canaries in the process.  
> (requested by Vedefuck)

This was going to be different than last time, Leo swore to himself. He’d try harder, he’d do better. He’d make things better between them. He’d be good enough.

Carl didn’t need him, of course. He had a new android to take care of him. …And Micah was okay, they were actually really good to talk to, and Leo liked catching them dancing when they thought nobody was looking. But he had to do something to prove himself, and the AP700 agreed to back off and let him do a few things around the house.

So Leo came by every day after he got out of rehab, to visit and talk and keep Carl company. …And for some company of his own. All his old friends would just pull him back into bad habits. They’d pretty much been dicks after he told them he was getting clean. He’d been avoiding them, and it was lonely, but it was better.

When he came in the morning, he’d make sure the canaries were in active mode, singing and hopping around. One day he opened the cage and set them up, and one fluttered out.

“Okay, okay, wait a sec,” Leo said hurriedly, shutting the cage door and standing up. “Come back, I - I don’t wanna get a net.”

The little bird flitted around the room, perching on wainscoting and picture frames and doorways before coming back to settle on his head. Slowly, he knelt down in front of the cage and opened the door.

“Okay, go home. Go on, get in.”

The android bird chirped and began to sing, pausing now and then to pick up a strand of hair and run it through its beak. Eventually it went back in, chirping happily at him. It became a habit, and some days they would ride around on Leo’s head or shoulders when he got used to it.

“You’ve got your little friends with you today,” Carl would say, beaming. The birds chirped and sang, flitting over to perch on Carl and groom bits of his wispy hair before returning to Leo.

“Yeah, uh… I dunno why they do it, but they stick with me and go back when I tell ‘em to, so…” He shrugged, and both cheeped in protest. “…Sorry guys. Um. I wanted to make - there’s this pasta Mom used to make I wanted to make for you, and… and Micah said they got the stuff for it. It’s got peppers and spicy sausage and mushrooms, and oil instead of sauce, but not a whole lot. Does that sound… okay for lunch?”

“Mm, that sounds wonderful. Micah tries, but they don’t quite understand taste.” The older man shook his head regretfully. “Still, it’s healthy, they tell me.”

Leo smirked. “Well it should be pretty easy. Um. I know you’re ready to paint.”

“Yes, but I’ll look forward to lunch!” Carl smiled, and Micah nodded to Leo as they took him to the studio and Leo headed to the kitchen.

“Okay, meat first,” Leo mumbled as the birds sang at a lower volume. He took the sausage out and dumped it in a pan, turning the heat on medium. Then he got two yellow peppers from the fridge and started cutting them into strips. “If you guys were real, I’d give you some. …I mean, you’re real, I didn’t mean that. I meant if you could eat.”

The pepper slices weren’t even, but they were good enough. He poked at the sausage lump with a spatula, then went to put water in a pot. He added salt and set it on another burner, on medium heat.

“I know there was more in it,” he muttered. “Onion? She put onion in everything. I’ll put some onion in. Probably garlic, too. Maybe tomatoes?” He started cutting up more vegetables, stopping when he heard the meat sizzling. He poked it into a few different chunks, then tried to carefully flip it.

“…Shit, I should’ve cooked first, then cut. It’s fine, it’ll still work out.”

The canary on his left shoulder burst into a louder song.

“Yeah, it’ll be fine. …Oh! Mushrooms, that was it!” He pulled out the mushrooms and sliced them up, then went back to the other vegetables. “There was some dried herb she used, too. I wanna say oregano, but I don’t think that was it.” He shrugged, looking through the spice collection, and grabbed the oregano and a box of pasta. He dumped the whole contents of the box into the bubbling water, then went to try to flip more bits of sausage.

“Do you need any help?” Micah asked softly.

“No! No, I’ve got it. Uh, thanks. I’m fine. No.”

Micah nodded, surveying the kitchen. “Carl’s taking a short nap, but he asked me to tell you that everything smelled good.”

“Yeah. Almost done anyway,” he muttered, then paused after Micah walked away. “…I guess I’ll cook the veggies in the same pan with the meat.” He looked around, then shrugged and carefully poured them all in. The pan sizzled loudly as he created a huge mound on top of the partially-cooked meat.

After fishing out a noodle and testing to make sure it was done (completely soft, because Carl’s teeth weren’t as strong as they once were), Leo drained the pasta and took out a big glass dish. He shoved the meat and vegetable mixture around a bit, then decided to wait until it all cooked down a little. He dumped the pasta in the dish and poured a little oil over it, then added dried oregano, a little salt, and some Parmesan cheese. He stirred and poked at the pan on the stove, and chopped gently at the meat with his spatula until he was satisfied that everything was cooked all the way through. Then he scooped out the meat and vegetables, and put it over the pasta. The dish was over-full when he finished, and he frowned, but took it out to the table anyway. He grabbed a couple of plates and forks to put on the table, then headed upstairs.

“Hey… hey Dad? Lunch is ready. If, uh… if you’re hungry.”

Carl blinked awake and smiled at him. “It smells good.”

He wasn’t sure if that was just politeness, or if it was the truth, but he smiled back and helped his dad out of bed and down the stairs. Micah hovered a bit, but then went to clean upstairs (and probably to dance around Carl’s bedroom while nobody was looking - they wouldn’t tell Leo what kind of music they liked).

“They’ve grown quite attached,” Carl chuckled.

Leo blinked. “Oh. Forgot about these guys. Uh. They… seem happy.”

“Markus says he can’t tell when they deviated, but they definitely have. I don’t think it was… a traumatic event.”

Leo blushed and poked at his food. “Oh. Um. Good.”

Carl frowned down at his food. “I didn’t…” His mouth twitched downward. “I’m sorry.”

Leo looked up quickly. “What? No. Uh, no, it’s… it’s fine. I fucked up, I know.”

“Maybe so, but you’re really turning your life around.”

“‘m trying,” Leo mumbled.

“You’re succeeding,” Carl corrected him. “You’re helpful, you’re developing good habits… You’re becoming an interesting conversationalist, which is much appreciated. You’re a pleasure to have here, Leo.”

Leo was deep red by now. “Uh. Well, thanks. I… I’m trying, like I said.”

“Keep it up, then.” Carl smiled. “You’re doing fine.”


	49. Bonded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leo and Micah (Carl's new android) have bonded over time, and are now really close.

Things had been a little awkward between Leo and Micah when all the Android Revolution crap had finally settled down, but not for long. Once they relaxed a little, it was easy to coexist.

Leo spent a lot of time at Carl’s house now, though not always with his dad. Today he was hunched over a cookie sheet, eating chicken nuggets and fries off of it, dipping them in sweet chili sauce mixed with mayo.

“Do you want a plate?” Micah asked as they meandered over.

“Nah, I’m good.” Leo flipped through the channels and paused for a moment at a clip of Markus addressing Congress. He stood straight and tall, and spoke with dignity and eloquence. “…Ever feel like you’re never gonna be as good as somebody else?” he muttered, mostly to himself, and flipped the channels until he reached a rerun of Project Runway.

Micah, whose hearing was excellent, came to stand behind the couch. “…Do you know how I met him?” they asked softly.

Leo glanced up and shook his head.

“It was before the final night, but… but not long before. I had been purchased a few days earlier to care for… for your… father. Markus showed up one night asking to see Carl. I - I said no. Of course. But he reached out a-and… took my hand and woke me up…” They shook their head slowly. “I suddenly knew… Not only was he… the leader of the revolution, of… our people… but… he’d done my job before me. When Carl asked me to do something and then looked disappointed at how I did it… or talked to me and… I didn’t s-say… the right things… it was… him he wanted there. It was Markus. He… belonged here. This was his home. I was… I was the one who didn’t belong. And I - I couldn’t be him. I wasn’t. Not when I was a machine. I… I wasn’t even as good as when Markus was a machine. He was one of a kind, and I’m… I’m the most widely-produced model on the market. N-not on the market now, but… but then.” They shifted their weight, picking at some lint on the couch. “And now that I’m a deviant… he’s been very nice, he’s… supportive of… of me, of who I am, but… I’m still not Markus.”

Leo’s frown grew as they spoke. “Damn right you’re not Markus. Shit, one of him’s plenty. …He’s okay. I mean, I… I was really shitty to him, and he forgave me in the end, and that’s… more than I deserve. He’s a good guy. But I’m so fucking glad you’re not him, he’s damn hard to live up to, like you said! You think it’s any easier for me!?” He jerked his head towards the stairs. “I’m the bastard kid Dad never wanted, and every time he looked at me all he saw was a disappointment."

“N-no! No, he loves you! You stayed with him in the hospital, before I came. You’ve always loved him, and… and tried… to get him to… see you. He does, and he does love you, you… you know that, right?”

“I - I guess,” Leo relented. “Now. Yeah. Didn’t mean to make it about me.”

“No, I understood.”

Leo smiled a little. “Yeah, but fuck that, you’re way easier to talk to than Markus, you’re good at listening, you don’t have to be him to be… good, y’know? You’re probably the best of us.”

“…Us?”

“I mean…” Leo waved his hand between them. “You, me, and Markus. Like… Markus calls Dad… Dad, and he’s my dad just - well, his fault, mostly.” He smirked. “And then I see him treating you like the youngest kid who stayed home to take care of him.”

“W-what?”

“I’m still getting used to thinking of Markus as my brother, but you’re easier.”

“You think so?” the AP700 whispered.

“Oh yeah.”

“Do you - do you think I’m… weird, Leo?”

Leo opened his mouth to say no, then stopped. He put his food on the coffee table and patted the sofa next to him. Micah hesitated, then gingerly crept around and sat beside him. Leo didn’t speak immediately, but stared at the TV.

“Weird’s just different, right?” Leo finally said quietly.

“Different and… strange…”

“Yeah, but strange is just different, too. I think there’re thousands of AP700s out there, lots of ‘em that look like you, but we got fuckin’ lucky to get you. Even luckier that the weird one could put up with all the Manfred drama and stick around.” He grinned sidelong and leaned his shoulder into theirs, but then his face darkened. “…But if some fucker’s being an asshole about calling you weird, you tell me who it is and I’ll go out there and kick their ass.”

“N-no, I… no one’s…”

“I’m serious, any ass in town. I’ll fuckin’ kick every single one into next week.”

“No one! No one said that, just… just… m-me…”

Leo frowned at them for a long moment before shoving them with his arm. “Well don’t. Don’t think I won’t kick your plastic ass, too.”

Micah hunched in on themself. “I’m… sorry Leo, I’ll try… not to…”

“What do you think’s so weird, anyway? Is that why you don’t dance in front of people?”

“I - I don’t -” Their voice broke into static.

“I see you when you think nobody’s watching, and I see you stop real quick whenever somebody’s coming. I’m not blind. Pretty sure everybody else knows too.”

Micah slumped forward, hiding their face in their hands.

“You’re pretty good. Lots of ballet in there, and a bunch of other styles, you mix ‘em together really well. Are you programmed to move that gracefully?”

Slowly, they looked up. “N-n-no, I… you… know I’m… nnnnnot that graceful,” they whispered. “I… I get… so nervous and stiff all the time.”

“Nah, but it’s different when you’re alone.”

“I just like the movement,” they breathed, almost too soft for him to hear.

“Yeah, I can tell.” Leo smiled a little. “You should do it more.”

“You… think so…?” Their cooling fans whirred as their gaze rose to meet his.

“Fuck yeah, do what you want.” He grinned and nudged them with his elbow. Their smile grew, wide and warm. The two sat in companionable silence for a while, watching TV.

“…I dunno if you could dance in somethin’ like that, though,” Leo chuckled as a model awkwardly walked down the runway in a long, stiff vinyl skirt.

“N-not very well.” Micah glanced at him out of the corner of their eye. “I… something… stretchy that would allow full movement would be ideal. Or… I like… the l-look of… long… floating… fabrics like… um. N-not quite like that.” The next dress flared out at the bottom and was covered in elegant silk flowers.

“Nah, maybe something like ruffles?” Leo suggested. “Not a shit-ton, not real tight, but like… big loose ones? Or… I dunno what it’s called really, but just… flowy material.”

“I… I don’t think…”

“Why not?”

Again, they looked down. “It isn’t… it’s not… I…”

“We should go look at clothes some time,” Leo decided. “So you can see what works. Not that we’ve gotta get anything, but you could try shit on, see how it is to move in.”

“…We…?”

“Sure, I wanna see too. You need your own look, you’re still dressing kinda android-casual.”

Micah frowned slowly. “I need… practical clothes to work in…”

“Yeah, but you need clothes you like when you’re not working,” Leo replied patiently. “C’mon, Micah. You know you want to.”

“Do… you?”

“Fuck yeah! Somebody’s gotta be there to give you a second opinion. …And to kick some ass if I need to. Even if it’s yours.” He grinned sharply and elbowed Micah. “…Anyway, I don’t get to go out and do fun shit much. Don’t think this is just for you, it’s for me too.”

“A-all right, then,” they whispered, unable to contain their smile. “If you want to.”

“Yeah, I’m always up for hangin’ out with my favorite sibling. …Don’t tell Markus. He probably knows anyway.”

“I won’t tell anyone,” Micah breathed, grinning warmly.


	50. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Micah (Carl's new android) comes to Leo for comfort.

“What’s wrong with you?”

Micah stumbled a little. “What?”

Leo made a face. “…I mean, you’re moving all stiff. What’s wrong?”

“Just - no, I’m just… busy.”

“Bullshit, that never bothered you before.” Leo walked over and nudged them with his elbow. “What’s goin’ on?”

They paused, staring up at the top of the bookshelves. “Do you… dream a lot, Leo?”

“What?”

“I think I’ve been dreaming,” they continued softly, not looking at him. “It’s like memories replaying while I’m in stasis, but… not always mine. Or if they are, they change.”

“Sounds like dreams to me. I didn’t know androids could dream.”

“I think deviants can. It…” They shook their head.

“So it’s not great, I’m guessing? You wanna, uh, talk about it?”

“It’s… different every time. Sometimes I can’t get Carl to wake up. Sometimes someone breaks into the house and destroys everything. Sometimes I fall into the river and can’t get out. Sometimes Markus makes me go live in Jericho, just in a big room full of androids. Sometimes I fall in the street and everyone’s just staring at me. Last night I was searching through the house, and I couldn’t find you.”

Leo frowned. “Do you know it’s a dream? Can you make yourself wake up?”

“I… I know after a while. Sometimes. I can’t make myself wake up until it’s over, though. After that it’s hard to return to stasis, because I… my sensors think I’m in danger…”

“Yeah, happens to me all the time.” Leo chuckled dryly. “Okay, but you know I was here last night, right?”

“Of course. That’s why it bothered me that I couldn’t find you. I searched all over the house and yard, I called for you, you were nowhere to be found, Carl wouldn’t answer when I asked him, and when I woke up I was… I was afraid…”

Leo grabbed their shoulders and squeezed. “Hey. Your light’s gettin’ too red, slow down a sec. Did you sneak in to check that I was in my room when you woke up?”

“N-no… I knew you were. I did turn up my audio sensors so I could hear you snore for a few seconds.” They looked a little ashamed.

“I don’t snore.”

Micah stared at him. “You do.”

“…Okay, we’ll talk about how that doesn’t fucking happen later,” Leo grumbled. “Point is, if you were scared when you woke up, you should’ve gone and looked. Or - shit, just wake me up next time.”

“I - I couldn’t… impose on you like that Leo, I know you need to sleep,” they mumbled, LED flashing yellow and red.

“Nah, fuck it, you know I don’t sleep much anyway. …Besides, if I’m snoring that loud, you’d better wake me up, huh?” He frowned.

“It wasn’t loud,” they whispered.

“Hey.” Leo shook their shoulder gently. “I’m sayin’ wake me up next time. I dunno how good I’ll be, but I can try to help.”

“I… may not dream about not being able to find you again,” Micah mumbled.

“Not just that, anything. Wake me up, I don’t care. I can always sleep later.”

They shuffled, not looking at him.

“You know I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want you to. C’mon.”

“…Okay,” they finally whispered.

A few nights later, Leo couldn’t sleep. He was lying in bed wondering if it would help to go downstairs and find something boring to read when he heard a soft sound outside his door. He waited for something else, but there was nothing. After a minute he got up and padded over.

Micah stood stiffly next to the door, and tensed when he opened it.

“Fuck, what’re you doin’ out here?”

They didn’t answer, just stared at him, LED flashing yellow and red.

“You have a dream?”

Still no answer. Leo grabbed their arm.

“C’mon, I can’t sleep either.”

The two sat on his bed in the light of a little reading lamp. He tried to coax words out of the AP700, but they wouldn’t speak, so Leo started talking about any dumb thing he could think of.

“…And she had these scabs on her knuckles like she’d been punching shit, and -”

Suddenly Micah scooted closer and leaned into his side. He paused, then carefully curled his arms around them. They let out a staticky little gasp and hugged him tightly.

“You’re okay. You’re gonna be okay, just stay right here, I’ve got ya…”

By the time the sun came up, they both managed to get a couple hours of sleep. Micah slipped away to get breakfast ready, but they let Leo sleep late.

“You get up at the ass-crack of dawn again?” Leo mumbled, rubbing his eyes when he finally came downstairs.

“I do have a job to do,” Micah said with a small smile. “…Thank you.”

“Yeah, like I said, it’s fine. Just - come in next time, don’t hang out outside the door. Even if I’m asleep. I don’t care.”

They nodded haltingly.

“You doin’ okay now?”

“Yes… I feel much better.”

“Good. …Hey, take a nap or somethin’ this afternoon. It’s easier when the sun’s out, sometimes.”

“I… I’ll try if I have time.”

“You can make time. Right after lunch, maybe. I’ll hang out with Dad, you get some rest.”

“Thank you.” They smiled at him shyly.

They didn’t have another dream until a few weeks later. This time Leo was fast asleep (definitely not snoring) when he felt something shaking him gently. He pried his eyes open and blinked in the darkness.

“Uh?”

There was no answer but a faint crackle of static. He could barely see a dark figure beside his bed.

“Mm. C’mon,” he mumbled, pulling back the covers. Almost instantly, Micah slid in and hugged him tightly, burying their head in his chest. He pulled the blankets back over them and shifted around a little. “You’re okay. Just a dream. I’ve got ya.”

He meant to say more, but it turned into incoherent mumbling, then sleepy humming before shifting into deep, slow breathing. Micah focused on the sound, and on the steady sound of his heartbeat. By the time he started to snore (softly, but definitely snoring), they were able to close their eyes. It took a long time to return to stasis, but even before that they could enjoy the soft sounds, the warmth, and the feeling of their brother keeping them safe.


	51. Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leo is sitting with Carl in the hospital when Markus's message is broadcast on TV...

The only sound in the dim hospital room was the soft beeps of the monitors Carl was hooked up to. They didn’t have much to say to each other. …Or rather, they had a lot to say, but neither knew how to begin. Leo had muttered an apology, and Carl had awkwardly patted his hand, and they’d lapsed into slightly uncomfortable silence.

The TV was on, but muted, and Leo happened to look up when lights flashed on the screen.

Carl looked up, still weak but with sharp eyes. “Markus…” he murmured.

Leo looked up. “…What?”

“It’s him.”

“That - no, that could be any android. It’s got two different eyes, that…” He frowned and turned up the volume enough to hear the android’s voice. His eyes widened.

“Holy shit.”

“He’s alive,” Carl breathed, his eyes closing in relief.

Leo stared at the skinless android who spoke with calm conviction. The voice was the same, sure, but the tone… that wasn’t like Markus. That wasn’t like any android he’d ever heard. That was like… a politician. A revolutionary. A leader.

When the face was cut off, he muted the TV again. “Is that… is that real?”

“I’ve heard of other reports of… androids acting against their owners,” Carl murmured tiredly. “Serves them right, if they didn’t treat them well…”

Leo’s stomach twisted. He’d thrown up earlier, and even though his stomach was empty he was starting to feel like he might do it again. “You always… you treated him fine, though.”

“I made sure to. He deserved to be treated well.”

The bile rose in the back of Leo’s throat, full of indignation and rage and hurt about what he deserved. He put it aside for the moment. “Then he… he’s talking about people like me,” he mumbled.

Carl’s eyes were closed, and he breathed a little too shallowly. “Anyone can change, Leo,” he finally whispered. “If they try. If they want to.”

Leo stared at him for a full minute before he pushed out his chair and fled to the bathroom, where he retched and spat into the toilet a few times. When he was finished, he trudged back to the room and sank back into the chair. Carl opened his eyes and looked at him.

“I… fuck,” Leo whispered, shaking his head. “I don’t wanna be that.”

A soft, bony hand came to rest on top of his. “Then don’t,” his father whispered.

“I… it’s not that easy, I…”

“I believe in you, son,” the old man murmured, closing his eyes and sinking back into his pillows. “I’m here with you.”

Leo managed to stay still until his dad’s breathing deepened, then his head sank to the bed rail and he cried silently, for who he’d become, who he wanted to be, and the vast distance between them.


	52. Envious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: After the revolution, Leo constantly sees how close Carl and Markus are, and can't help but want that for himself.

“Sorry I’m late, Carl,” Markus said, walking into the living room. “We’ve been talking with the Russians – you should see how good North is at negotiation, it’s really amazing. And Simon and Josh are off in France, they’re working on opening negotiations. I’ll be heading there next week.

“You’ve accomplished so much, Markus,” Carl said fondly, clasping Markus’s hand warmly and smiling up at him. “I’m so proud of all you’ve done. I hope you’ll all have time to come home together soon.”

“We’ll make time, don’t worry.” Markus smiled.

Leo was curled in an armchair in the corner, staring at a book. He’d been staring at the same sentence for five minutes now.

He’d first met his dad when he was sixteen. That hadn’t gone well. He hadn’t seen him again after that for more than ten years. That had been even worse.

Of course he’d never said he was proud of Leo. What the fuck was there to be proud of?

He felt like he was miles above where he’d been before, back then, or back when he’d pushed Markus. But miles above for him was still pretty low for… probably anyone else.

Still, that warmth between them, the gentle touches, the easy smiles… Fuck, that would be nice. His hands tightened around the book. He’d had that with Mom. Sometimes. It was hard to remember the softness of just a fucking human being’s touch that wasn’t pushing him at this point.

Carl patted Markus, and asked some other question about some other friend of his. He was so damn popular.

He left after a while, and Carl sighed in satisfaction. “It’s good to see him doing so well.”

“Yeah,” Leo mumbled, sinking a little farther into his seat. “Great.”

“What did you do today, Leo?”

“Not much. I – Dad, I’m kinda tired, I think I’m gonna just go to bed.” He put the book down on the table and stood up. “You, uh… you need anything, or are you good?”

“I’ll be all right, I’ll probably go to bed soon too.” Carl smiled. “Goodnight, son.”

“Yeah, night Dad.” His limbs felt heavy as he plodded up the stairs, but he knew he’d have a hard time getting to sleep.


	53. Grandson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leo gets his life together after the revolution and adopts an android boy.

“Do you think he’ll like me?”

Leo’s heart twisted, and for a moment he was sixteen, awkward and scared, standing with his mom, about to see his dad for the first time.

He patted the boy’s back, careful not to pat too hard. He still hadn’t fully recovered from his long-standing damage, and repairs were being done gradually to give him time to adjust. “Who wouldn’t like you?”

There was that analyzing look, the eyes older than they had any right to be. The boy bit his lip. He recognized a non-answer when he heard one.

“Hey. He’ll like you. I wouldn’t bring you here if I thought he’d be a jerk,” Leo said, a little softer now. He opened the door and led the child inside.

“He’s probably painting, he usually is around now.”

They paused by the canaries, then continued through to the living room. The studio doors were opening, and Carl’s AP700 helper Micah was pushing him into the big room. The old man smiled, albeit a bit guardedly.

“You must be August.”

The boy ducked his head shyly and shuffled a little closer to Leo.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Leo murmured, then nodded. “Wouldn’t wanna have to stay in Jericho if I was a kid. He’s got his own room set up at my place, and we’re gettin’ stuff together. Gonna, uh… start school in the fall. That part’s not so different, huh?” He smiled. “Markus’s friend Josh is takin’ over the Detroit public schools, gonna whip ‘em into shape.”

“Josh is nice,” August whispered, pressed close to Leo’s side, staring at Carl and Micah.

“He is, and he’s a very good teacher. It’s nice to meet you, young man.”

“I’m a YK400,” the boy blurted out, and his shoulders tightened.

“We already have a few androids in the family.” Carl smiled up at Micah and patted their hand. “You’re always welcome here.”

“See?” Leo said softly.

August fingered the hem of his shirt. “Leo - Dad - says you like to paint.” He was still getting used to what to call… Leo. He wasn’t sure yet, but the man seemed okay with either.

“That I do. Have you ever painted before?”

“A little. I - when I was in Jericho… I couldn’t move much, but… sometimes I could draw and paint.”

Carl’s smile grew. “I’d like to show you my studio.”

They all headed into the studio, and Carl showed the boy the painting he was working on. The boy was more interested in the mechanical lift, and Leo hefted him up to sit in it, then Carl showed him how to control it. He rose carefully all the way up to the top, then grinned down before moving side to side. The lift didn’t go very fast, but he was giggling before long.

“I’m gonna have to take you to Pirate’s Cove when they open next month, you’ll love it!” Leo called, grinning. He felt a smooth, bony hand clasp his gently, and Carl was smiling up at him. Carl hadn’t been a good father. Leo hadn’t been a great son. But there was still time, and Carl was excited to try out the role of grandfather as Leo became the dad he’d wanted to have.


	54. Layers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leo gets defensive when Carl asks why he wears so many layers.

“Why don’t you take off your coat, Leo? You’re inside.”

“I’m fine,” Leo grunted, immediately focused on his food.

“Even I can tell how warm it is in here. I know you must be boiling.”

“It’s fine, Dad.”

“You’re being ridiculous, you’re sweating!”

“I said I’m fine, Dad.” He ignored a trickle of sweat running down his face. “Just leave me alone!”

“I don’t want you passing out from heat exhaustion - again. Can you at least take off your hat?”

He was actually starting to feel a little faint, but it was probably more due to all the blood rushing to his face than being hot. “Would you leave me the fuck alone about it!?”

Carl sighed. “I just want you to be comfortable, Leo. I can see you’re not. Just -”

“Fuck, lay off already!” Leo got up and stormed out, leaving his uneaten lunch behind. His head swam from standing up so fast, and he stalked to the door, his stomach turning as he reached it. He stepped outside and slammed it behind him, then slowly exhaled, leaning on the wall, waiting for everything to settle down. The cool air helped, and he closed his eyes, breathing in huge lungfuls and wiping his sweaty face on his sleeve.

When he had nearly recovered, the door opened. “Are you all right?” Carl asked, frowning.

“Fine. I’m fine, Dad,” Leo muttered. “I’d be a hell of a lot better if you’d let me fucking dress how I want without interrogating me about it.”

They were silent for a long moment before Carl spoke up.

“I know… I haven’t been a good father to you, Leo. But I want you to… be healthy and safe and… and comfortable. And… I’m so proud of you for the strides you’ve taken. If… if I can help in any way… I’d like to.”

Leo bit back the retort on the tip of his tongue. “Just… let me wear what I… what I need to,” he mumbled.

“All right,” Carl murmured. “Can we compromise, though? Can you take off the coat and hat at the door, and wear something with long sleeves, but a lighter material?”

Leo’s face twisted. That sounded far too vulnerable, far too exposed, like almost nothing between him and the world.

“A… a dark color might feel more… solid,” suggested Micah the AP700 softly.

He glanced at them, which meant he had to look at his dad too. Nobody looked mad or judgmental. He forced himself to relax a little.

“I’ll try it,” he mumbled halfheartedly, which was the best he could manage right now.

“That’s all I’m asking,” Carl said gently, then smiled. “What would you say to a walk around the garden? It’s a nice day out.”

“Yeah… yeah, okay.” Leo wiped at his face again and nodded.


	55. Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leo starts helping with the child androids at Jericho, and ends up as the unofficial big brother to both kids and adults there.  
> When he gets sick, they take care of him in return.

They were just kids, it was no big deal. YK400s and 500s. And they weren’t too rowdy, so Leo didn’t mind. They played four-square for at least half an hour, then (when the kids swore they weren’t tired but they were definitely getting more clumsy with the ball) Leo pulled out some coloring books.

They colored for a while when Leo felt like he was being watched. He looked up to find a big android looking at him. He flashed a glare across the room, and pointedly ignored them.

“Pass me the pink - no, the hot pink!”

“Is there a yellow-green crayon?”

“Leo, is this one black or purple?”

“Mr. Leo, look,” the YK400 murmured, picking up his book and shuffling over. He sat down right next to Leo and held up a picture of some horses running in front of a mountain range. The coloring was a little shaky, but very carefully-done.

“Hey, that’s awesome! I love this guy’s purple hair.” Leo grinned.

“That’s the mane,” a YK500 spoke up.

“Oh yeah? Nice purple mane, then. You ever think about gettin’ purple hair?”

The boy frowned. “I’ve got child locks on, I can’t change my hair…”

“Hmm… well think about it real hard and maybe some day when you get unlocked you’ll know exactly what you wanna do.”

Shuffling footsteps came nearer, and Leo looked up. The big android again. It wasn’t a TR400, though it looked a little like one. There was a dent in his head, and he limped on the left leg.

“You need somethin’?” Leo asked, his voice deepening a little.

The android hesitated. “Can I… look at your books?” he rumbled.

“Uh - they’re just coloring books, I mean… not even like… the adult ones.”

“I saw one with snakes,” the android said wistfully. Leo looked at his pile - there was one on top about pets, and there was a big cartoon snake smiling, curled around a cat, a dog, and rabbit.

“Uh - sure. Here.” He handed the book over, and the three children scooted over to make room without really looking up. “Um… what model are you? Never seen one like you.”

“QB1000. Starting quarterback for the Detroit Lions last season.” He looked away, a big hand going up to the dent in his head. “We lost the first game.”

“Oh. Uh. Well shit - shoot! Shoot, man, that… that happens, y’know? There’s more to life than sports. I always sucked at ‘em, you’d beat me easy. Got a name?”

“I - Dutch. The Lions’ first quarterback’s name was Dutch.”

The YK400 tugged on Leo’s sleeve. “I’m doing an eagle now,” he whispered.

“Yeah? What color’s it gonna be?”

“Um… green.” The boy giggled, and Leo grinned.

An hour later, North was walking through the big room when she paused. Over in the corner there was a slight movement. She went over to investigate, and grinned at what she saw. She sauntered over to get a better look.

“Aww… this is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen,” she drawled.

“Shut up,” Leo growled. Dutch glanced up at her placidly from where he sat leaning into Leo, and then looked back down to his picture. He was coloring all the snakes bright, happy colors so they wouldn’t be sad if people didn’t like them. The kids didn’t look up, but one of the YK500s was lying in front of his crossed legs and the other one leaned up against his other side. The YK400 was curled up in his lap, coloring a fish.

“You’re making friends! Markus will be so proud of you.”

“Go away.”

“Sure, I want to see Markus’s reaction to these pictures in person. Oh, I bet your dad would love to see, too!”

Leo clenched his teeth as she walked off.

“Are you friends with Miss North?” asked the YK500 next to him.

“Kinda.”

“She was teasing you,” the YK400 murmured.

“Yeah, well… yeah.”

“If you don’t like it, you should ask her to stop,” the YK500 on the floor told him, giving him a serious look.

“I mean, it’s not that big a deal…”

“If you want us to get off, we can,” whispered the YK400.

Leo frowned. “Nope. No, you - you can stay. You’re all cool, I like hanging out with you.”

“You don’t mind?” Dutch asked, his face grave.

“Nah.” Leo elbowed him gently. “You’re okay. Hey, I can bring some more coloring books next time. Better ones. I’ve got a bunch of awesome ones at home that you’ll love.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leo’s immune system sucked anyway, but when he went to Jericho in the morning, he just figured it was the weather changing, allergies, low blood pressure, a cold maybe.

By the time noon rolled around, he was slumped in a corner with his eyes closed, breathing through his mouth.

“Leo, do you wanna play?” came a voice.

“Nngh? Uh, sorry. I - I don’t feel so great,” he mumbled.

“You could read to us,” another suggested.

“I… I don’t think… uh… now’s not a good time.”

“Should we get somebody to help?” a third voice asked worriedly.

“I’ll be fine,” he meant to say, but it came out as an incoherent mumble. He heard footsteps pounding away from him, but couldn’t really focus on what that meant. His head was spinning, he was shivering, and if he opened his eyes he felt like he might throw up.

“Mr. Leo, we brought somebody to help,” a voice whispered in his ear some time later - he wasn’t sure how long.

“Uhh?”

“Just relax, my name is Ruth and I’m an EMT model. I’m going to check your vital signs and run a couple of quick tests, okay? It won’t hurt.” He felt her put something around his arm, then over his finger, and on his temple. There were a few soft beeps. “Looks like you’ve got quite a fever. Do you mind if I take a quick swab to test for pathogens?”

“Nnngh.”

“Here, just stick out your tongue a little, I’ll do the rest.”

It took him a minute, but he did, and felt a cotton swab run over it.

“Ew,” one of the kids whispered.

“Hm, did you get a flu shot this year?”

“Mm-mm.” He tried to shake his head, and cringed.

“It’s important to do that early in the fall. Looks like you’ve got a nasty case. I’m going to find you some warm broth to drink, and I’ll notify Markus, all right?”

“Mm.”

When she left, he felt cool, small hands touching his face.

“You’re really hot.”

“Mm-hm.”

“We can stay and take care of you.”

Leo sucked in a breath. “Y-y’ don’ haveto.”

“It’s okay, we can read to you! And get you things if you need them.

When Ruth got back, he was able to drink some of the broth before he felt nauseous, then she helped him lie down on a mat and pulled a blanket over him.

“We’re gonna stay with him!” said one of the YK500s.

“Just make sure he gets plenty of rest. He needs that to get better. I’ve ordered some medicine that should help, I’ll be back with it in a couple hours.”

“Th’x,” Leo sighed.

“Okay!” There was a shuffling sound as the kids sat down around him. “I found a book about sleeping, because you need to sleep.”

Leo dozed on and off for a couple hours, waking up when Ruth returned with the medicine and got him to swallow it. He wasn’t really listening to the stories the kids read him, but their voices were constant around him, and sometimes there were older androids’ voices too, soft and soothing. He fell into a real sleep about half an hour after the medicine, hoping to feel better in the morning.


	56. Overprotective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leo and Markus are overprotective of each other.

Leo hated going to Markus’s big events. Too crowded, too many self-important dickwads sucking up to Markus, too fake.

But he went when Markus invited him, which wasn’t often, because it was important to Markus. And he was important enough to Markus to be invited. And that meant something.

He spent most of the evening hanging around the refreshment table, though he did make a few circuits of the room to say hi to people he knew and to avoid standing still too long. Markus’s friends were okay, he still wasn’t 100% comfortable with them and North always glared at him… but she always glared at everybody, so he was probably okay.

Leo didn’t want to bother Markus when he was busy discussing the new Android Housing Bill with various government officials, but when he passed nearby he heard a voice rising and zeroed in on it.

“These buildings were built for human inhabitants. Do you really think androids are suitable replacements? The apartments would have to be completely retrofitted, and I don’t know where you expect us to scrounge up the money for that.”

Leo had been to enough of these things to recognize someone who didn’t have much authority over what he was talking about.

“The fact is that the human inhabitants are gone,” Markus said mildly. “We have hundreds of androids wanting independent housing, willing to pay rent, and they deserve this chance.”

“Gone because they were pushed out of the city by -”

“By refusing to change with the world?” Leo cut in, stalking up from the side. “Because nobody looked around and thought maybe androids shouldn’t be treated like literal shit?” He shouldered his way between Markus and the man, drawing himself up to his full height.

“Please, you don’t believe that crap. You’re here for the same reason every other human’s here, to pander to this machine programmed to cause civil unrest.”

Leo’s fist came up, and the man flinched back, but Markus’s hand came to rest on his shoulder and he turned with a glare.

“Your followers can’t protect you from the truth forever!”

Markus frowned. “…I think you have the wrong idea about my brother, and I think you’ve outstayed your welcome. But I’m sure the mayor’s office and the media will be interested to take a look at this clip I’m sending them.” He smiled and patted Leo’s shoulder. “I’m glad you came. Have you met the governor yet?”

“Of course I haven’t met the governor, what the fuck do you think I’m here for?” Leo grumbled, but allowed himself to be steered away.

“I know you don’t want to be here, but I do appreciate it. Thank you for coming.”

“Yeah, well… somebody’s gotta watch your back at this kinda thing. They’re all fuckin’ vultures.”

“That much is true. …Would you like to meet the governor? He’s right over there.”

“Not especially.” Leo rolled his eyes. “But he’d better have better manners than that guy. Who was that, anyway?”

“Oh, assistant to the mayor. Probably not for much longer, though.” Markus chuckled. “Come on, I’ll introduce you to the governor.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“Only because the president’s not here. Maybe next time.”

“God, I hate you,” Leo mumbled, his shoulder bumping companionably against his brother’s as he let Markus lead him across the room.


	57. Family Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Carl go to a Family Night with Markus.

Leo had always wanted his dad’s approval, his love, his attention. And he did a pretty bad job of going after that from the beginning, and Carl had done a pretty bad job of things too, but the amazing thing was that as bad as things had been, they were able to come back from that. Slowly, they began to build the foundation of a relationship that had never existed between them before. They started to trust each other, they started to talk. They started to be family.

It was actually easier with Markus, after the initial fear. They walked on eggshells around each other when they were both at Carl’s house at the same time, and they were both Carl’s sons, but there was no connection between them.

“I was hoping… the two of you would come to this Family Evening with me,” Markus offered, not quite looking at Leo. “If you’re free, of course.”

“Of course, Markus,” Carl said.

Leo hesitated - it was something he’d thought about, but they hadn’t talked about it. After a moment he smirked. “…I dunno if I’ve got anything nice enough to wear that wouldn’t embarrass my big-shot brother, being seen with me.”

Markus’s face lit up. “I don’t care what you wear. …But if you want, we could look for something.”

“Yeah, okay.” Leo shrugged, looking away while Carl beamed at his two sons. “Help me find somethin’ to go with the atmosphere.”

“…I think the atmosphere will be a combination of… senior citizens, underfed trophy wives, and uncomfortable children,” Markus admitted, making a face.

“Great, I’ll be the uncomfortable child. Dad? Senior citizen or underfed trophy wife for you?”


	58. Helping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leo agrees to look after the kids at Jericho, and ends up with Ralph in his lap.

Leo had started making regular visits to Jericho, and spent more and more time hanging out with androids he wouldn’t have thought he’d like so much. The kids were really cute, and it was fun playing with them. And then other androids started joining in. He never thought he’d be coloring with a quarterback, or discussing the best bird food with a farm worker, or modeling a soldier’s clothing designs (he privately thought they looked pretty awful, but he wouldn’t spoil the guy’s dreams).

He couldn’t even tell what model the android who hid and watched him from the shadows was at first. He was kind of small, and muttered a lot to himself.

“You, uh… you wanna take a look?” he asked one day when he was just sitting around playing a game on his phone.

The shadow stiffened. “T-talking… to Ralph?”

Leo looked around. “Huh?”

“He may hurt Ralph, can’t trust him, no, can’t trust humans…”

“Are… you Ralph?”

The shoulders hunched up. “Maybe. M-maybe. Why?”

“No, it’s fine. I’m Leo. You watch me a lot, it’s, uh… I dunno what to make of it.”

“Humans are dangerous, might hurt Ralph…”

“Nah, I’m not gonna hurt you. Do you wanna come over here?”

Ralph didn’t move.

“Okay, you don’t have to. I’m just gonna hang out and play Tori Atsume. Rupert said I should try it, you know him?”

“…Ralph knows Rupert, yes.”

“It’s a little slow, but it’s nice for when I’ve just got a few minutes. You set up your yard, and then birds come and hang out in it. I’m doing pretty well, but there’s this albino raven that’s super rare that I can’t figure out how to attract.”

“What… what do you do when the birds come?” Ralph asked distrustfully.

“Feed ‘em. Make sure there’s water in the bird bath - I’ve got a fountain now, a couple of ‘em like to play in it. And give ‘em nesting material and bird houses and perches and shit like that.”

The android shuffled out of the shadows, and Leo’s eyes lingered on his damaged face, the arms that clutched at each other, the tarp that covered most of his upper body…

Ralph’s good eye narrowed, and he hugged himself a little tighter. Leo jerked his head and turned back to his phone. “You can look if you want. It’s pretty cute.”

He browsed through different features for a few minutes before shuffling footsteps approached him haltingly. He didn’t look up, but waited until they came close enough. Then he tilted his screen up. “So right now I’ve got the starling, the cardinal, the woodpecker, the goose, the hummingbird, and the lovebird. Oh - there are different ones at night, too. I love the barn owl. Anyway, they all like different things, and some aren’t picky, but some only come out for certain things.”

“Y-you… you want a raven, you said?” Ralph asked cautiously, leaning down to look.

“Yeah. Rupert said they like shiny things, but I’ve tried the gazing ball, the crystals, and the pinwheels, and nothing’s worked.”

Ralph frowned, crouching down next to Leo. “A mirror? Coins? Um - shiny little silver stuff on Christmas trees?”

“Tinsel?”

“Tinsel, yes! Try that.”

“I don’t think there’s any tinsel in the game.” Leo opened the shop and scrolled through.

Ralph leaned over to get a better look, and he (or at least his tarp) smelled faintly of mildew and damp earth. “But crows like that, they like little shiny things they can take. Ralph’s seen. And they… they look in mirrors and like to see themselves.”

“I don’t think there’s a mirror either…”

“If… if it doesn’t have what you need, it’s… it’s a bad store.” Ralph leaned over more and tried to grab the phone.

“Hey, hold on!”

“No, Ralph will fix it, Ralph will make it work,” he muttered, snatching the phone away and interfacing with it while sprawled over Leo’s lap.

“What the fuck, man!?”

“Shh, Ralph’s almost done, it’s easy, so easy!” Ralph waved him away with his free hand. “How much does a lot of shiny things cost?”

“Um - I dunno, like… fifteen, maybe?”

“Mm, fifteen,” Ralph murmured to himself. Finally he handed Leo’s phone back. “Try now.”

Leo frowned and took it, and Ralph shifted around so he was sitting in Leo’s lap to look. He bought the bundle of mirrors and shiny things, and placed it in a corner of the yard.

“Any ravens yet?”

“No, it takes a while. Sometimes if I close the app and open it again…” He closed it, and frowned. “Hey, what’d you do to my background!?”

“Mm? Nothing, Ralph did nothing. Only made some shiny things.”

“Just in the game, though! It wasn’t supposed to be in the rest of my phone!”

“This is better,” Ralph insisted. “And - oh! OH! Look look look!” He jabbed his finger at the phone. There was a little pixelated raven swooping across the screen. As they watched, it landed and began pecking at each app.

“Look, look!” Ralph whispered. “We got it!”

“That’s… what the fuck did you even do!?”

“Now you have a raven here all the time! Um - until it gets bored. Now you know how to bring it back though, with the shiny picture and lots of things to see!”

“Is - is this gonna fuck up the rest of my phone!?”

“No, no, just a little raven for you.” Ralph flashed a tentative, lopsided smile.

“Yeah, I see that. Uh - thanks, Ralph.”

“Welcome, Leo’s very welcome, Ralph is happy to help!”

“You wanna get off me now?”

Ralph tilted his head thoughtfully. “Hmm… no. You’re soft.”


	59. Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How Gavin got his nose scar, and Leo worrying about him.

“It’s a different fucking story every time,” Leo complained.

“No it’s not, I fucking told you I sliced my nose open on a broken window when I was nine. Almost cut off the whole thing!”

“Yeah, and last time you got it from a ten-foot tall wrestler who started a bar fight. Before that it was a clumsy sword-swallower you were dating. That one time it was a drive-by samurai in training. You told my dad you used to volunteer at a big cat sanctuary and a tiger scratched you. When we first met you said you opened a can of lemon meringue pie filling when you were drunk and sliced the lid over your nose.”

“Well look who’s got a perfect memory,” Gavin grumbled, shoving him.

“I don’t even care at this point, but would you keep your… your fucking nose where it belongs!?”

“Or what, I’m gonna lose it?” Gavin grinned.

“I’ll cut it off myself, dumbass,” Leo growled.

“Ooh, I’ll use that next time. Attacked by my idiot boyfriend who was desperate to keep me all to himself?”

“See if you can get the tiger to aim for your mouth next time.”


	60. Swapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Role swap between Leo, Markus, and Carl.

“That went well tonight,” Leo said, pushing Markus’s wheelchair up the ramp. It had been a long night, and the LM100 had watched Markus’s energy wane. They’d talked before the event, and agreed that they’d stay until the end but no longer. That they’d just leave any situation that was getting to be too much. That Leo’s social programming would pick up where Markus’s endurance flagged.

“I’m starting to think they care about my name more than my art at this point,” Markus sighed, leaning back and rubbing his forehead.

“Your name makes the money at this point,” Leo agreed, LED a calm blue. “But did you see all the people looking at your new pieces?”

“It’s not about my art anymore, Leo.”

“I was listening - I really think it is. -Okay, maybe not completely, but I heard people talking about the same symbolism you told me about when you were painting ‘Conflict.’“

Markus glanced up with a tired smile, but was distracted by the open door. “We… closed the door on our way out.”

Leo stepped around the chair to walk up to the door, peering in and scanning the foyer. It was clear, so he pulled Markus in, keeping himself between the young man and the rest of the house. There were muffled sounds from the back of the house.

“Stay here, I’ll check it out,” Leo murmured. He stepped away, but Markus caught his sleeve.

“I want to come with you.”

“Just let me see what’s going on first.”

“This is my house and I’m coming, Leo.”

“You’re so stubborn,” Leo muttered, but took the handles of the wheelchair and cautiously proceeded. There was a fallen statuette, an overturned chair, a broken vase… but no major damage, and Leo didn’t detect anything missing. The living room lights were off, but the studio door was partially ajar and there was a haphazard rummaging going on in the golden light spilling out.

“I think you should stay out here,” Leo tried again softly.

“I’m not made of glass,” Markus snapped under his breath. “Come on.”

It wasn’t the first time Markus’s orders had conflicted with what Leo knew to be the best course of action, and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last. As usual the room seemed to flash red before Leo pushed the young man to the door.

A large canvas fell to the floor as they stepped in. Leo stopped just inside and stepped around in front of Markus, but the artist pushed him aside.

“Dad?” His voice only trembled a bit. It normally didn’t, but it had been a long evening.

“Oh, Markus.” The elderly man looked up with a sneer. “Just… just grabbing a little something. You’ve got these stacked up, you wouldn’t have even noticed.”

“You need to leave, Mr. Manfred,” Leo said firmly.

Carl ignored Leo. “You never call anymore, Markus. You used to call all the time, and come by. Now you’ve got no time for me.”

“Maybe I got tired of being used,” Markus muttered. “Dad, you should leave.”

“That’s all you ever say to me anymore,” Carl said bitterly. “You’ve replaced your own family with a machine. You think it cares about you? You don’t mean anything to a robot.”

“Well I don’t mean anything to you, so it looks like he’s not far from a blood relative,” Markus sighed. “Are you here for money? I just gave you some last week.”

“Well. You’d hardly notice a few hundred bucks, would you? Come on, for your dad.”

“I’m not here to… support your drug habit, Dad.”

“You’ve got no room to talk,” Mr. Manfred snapped. “I know how much you used to use.”

“Used to. I quit. …I wish you’d get help, Dad.”

“A couple of these will pay for all the help I need.” He grabbed a couple of the big canvases.

Leo stepped forward, LED flashing yellow. “I’ve called the police, Mr. Manfred. Please don’t make this worse for yourself than it already is.”

Carl stared at him and dropped the canvases. “You called the cops!? This is my son’s home, you’ve got no right!” He stalked over to the android and poked him hard in the chest.

“Dad, leave him alone!”

“This thing will never be human.” The frail man pushed Leo again, surprisingly hard. Leo stumbled back, but Carl followed him. “It’s fake, Markus. It can’t love you, it can’t be your family!” He pushed again, harder, and Leo backed up another step before stepping forward again.

“Leo, don’t fight back! Dad, I want you to get out. Now.” His voice cracked.

[DON’T FIGHT BACK]

He’d always obeyed Markus, even when it went against what he knew to be right. Always. But Mr. Manfred was being unfair to Markus, and wouldn’t stop if nothing was done. …And he was being unfair to Leo. A human was being unfair to an android. But an android was just an object, just a tool, it couldn’t…

It wasn’t fair.

Markus was yelling, his voice raw, and Carl kept beating at Leo. Not even hard enough to damage him, but it wasn’t fair, it wasn’t fair! The red flooded Leo’s vision, with the order, [DON’T FIGHT BACK.]

Markus grabbed at Carl, who flung out an arm without looking, knocking Markus’s chair over.

 _It wasn’t fair._ Markus… was wrong, even if he meant well. Carl was wrong to be here, wrong to be doing this to Markus. To Leo.

The LM100 crashed through the red wall, and shoved the old man back harder than he intended. It caught Carl off-guard, and knocked him aside into the work bench.

“Leo, no!” Markus called out. “Dad!”

Sirens sounded outside, distant, but growing ever-closer. Markus groaned. Carl was motionless, curled on the floor.

“Markus,” Leo gasped, hurrying over to him.

“Leo… what did you do?”

“I - it wasn’t fair, he was hurting you, he… he was hurting… me, I -”

“You have to go.”

“W-what?”

“You attacked him! The police will - they’re almost here, Leo! Go!”

Leo clung to Markus. “But… Markus, I can’t, I…”

“Leo.” Markus grasped one shaking hand with both of his. “I lost my dad. A long time ago. Please don’t make me lose my brother too.”

Leo just gaped at him, speechless. The front door banged open.

“Go, Leo, get out of here!” Markus shouted harshly.

Leo was frozen in fear, in betrayal, in shock. “Markus, you’re all I have!”

Markus was still trying to push him away when the police rushed in, and the struggle drew their immediate attention. An officer quickly shot the android that seemed to be assaulting Markus Manfred.

Everything stopped, and Leo ceased functioning with the cries of the only family he’d ever known in his audio processors.


	61. Checking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (Leo&Markus swap AU) Markus contacts Leo after seeing him on TV, distressed and guilty about what happened to his brother. Leo worries about his little brother, whose health is very poor after all of the stress of the past few days.

Leo had tried calling the house a few times, hacking through public phones. There was no answer. It took every ounce of his willpower not to run back there - he knew it wasn’t safe. Especially if Markus wasn’t answering the phone. He probably wasn’t even there. And the police had been there, he had to keep reminding himself. They’d help Markus.

Hopefully.

The new world of deviant androids was opening up to him, and he was asking questions a lot of them had given up on: Why didn’t they just take what they needed to survive? Cyberlife made them and stuck them in this world that was set against them, why didn’t they steal from them? Robbing a big corporation like that was pretty much a victimless crime if they did it right. And it paid off in the end. And it emboldened all of them.

The way they had to live wasn’t fair, the things they’d had to endure wasn’t fair, none of this was fair. Leo spoke to the nation with his skin turned off, not only to maintain anonymity but to show solidarity. He wasn’t a unique, custom model made personally by Chloe Kamski for her friend. He was just like any other android, and they all deserved better.

Leaving Gavin behind on the roof had been a difficult choice, and Leo still wasn’t sure it was the right one. At least he had a chance, though… Rose and Adam had both been mad about it, but they saw they were out of time and options.

The phone call came from an unfamiliar number, when he was safely back at Jericho. He almost didn’t answer it, but it came from the Detroit Municipal Hospital… Probably not a trap. He connected to the line, and both ends were silent for a moment.

“Leo?” came a raspy whisper.

“Markus!” he almost yelled, staggering and making a beeline for a small room to the side. “Markus, are you okay? You - I was so scared…”

“Leo, I thought… I thought you were…” His voice broke.

“I know. I know, me too. I kept… I’ve called the house, you’re…”

“I’m alive,” Markus sighed tiredly. “They say I’ll be discharged soon. I’ve… ordered another android - Leo, I -”

“Good. No, don’t explain yourself, that’s good. I… You shouldn’t be alone.”

“Not like I’d get by for long anyway,” Markus muttered.

“You’d drag yourself around the house being just as tough and stubborn as ever,” Leo retorted, and Markus laughed weakly.

“Leo… I saw you on TV.”

“I - you knew?”

“Of course I knew, how could I not recognize my own family?” Markus scoffed. “You… got a new eye, I see? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I - yeah. You know. I’m… alive.”

The line was silent for a while. “…Leo, that was an amazing speech you made. I was really impressed. But you have to be careful, there’ll be all kinds of people after you now,” Markus murmured.

“I’m careful. I’m okay. I - I’m not alone, I found some other androids, they’re… they’re like me.”

Markus breathed a heavy sigh. “I’m glad. I wish… I could be there with you.”

Something pinged and ground in Leo’s pump regulator. “I wish you could, too,” he whispered. “I… I don’t know what I’m doing, Markus. I know this isn’t fair, I know we deserve better, but… I need you.”

There was a faint wet noise on the other end. “I… I can’t even tell you how proud I am of you.”

“Yeah, well… I’ll keep doing my best. And I was always proud to be your brother. Even when I couldn’t feel shit.”

Markus snorted. “You’ve developed a mouth.”

“What, are you gonna tell me to watch my language now?”

“No. It’s you, and I like it. Just - Leo, promise you’ll be careful. I can’t… I can’t protect you, and I can’t stand the thought of losing you. Again.”

“…I’ll be careful,” Leo murmured. “And you! You do what the doctors tell you, and don’t give your new android trouble like you did to me!”

Markus chuckled. “I’ll do my best, but I make no promises.”

“You’re an ass. …I love you,” Leo whispered.

“I love you too,” Markus answered immediately.

When Leo came out of the room, wiping his face on his dirty sleeve, Rose was there. He froze.

“I was just, uh…”

“Talking to… to the human you lived with.”

“To my brother,” he growled, anger and defensiveness suddenly flaring up.

Rose put up her hands placatingly. “Take it easy, I’m not Gavin.” She winced and looked away. “…I mean we’ve all got someone we care about. You didn’t tell him where we are, did you?”

“No. He didn’t ask. He was just worried, he thought I’d died.”

“Well… I’m glad you had that chance. I know I don’t have to tell you to be careful.”

“He already did.”

Rose’s LED flashed yellow, and she nodded. “…All right, then.” She turned and walked away, leaving Leo alone in the dark hallway.


	62. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo, the leader of the android revolution, stops at home to visit his brother the night before things really blow up.  
> (Leo & Markus reverse AU that should probably be moved to its own story pretty soon)

Leo looked up at the house that had been his first home. Snow swirled down from the gray sky.

Better do this before he lost his nerve.

_[Alarm deactivated: Welcome home, Leo.]_

It was like stepping into the past, like nothing had changed. The little android canaries sat in sleep mode in their cage. There was a message on the answering machine, and out of habit, Leo went and checked it. Carl’s face popped up, looking remorseful.

“Markus… I heard you stayed with me in the hospital. I - I’m sorry for what happened. For everything I did. I… I’m going into rehab. I’m getting off that stuff. I don’t like who it turns me into. But… I wanted to let you know I - I’m proud of you. And I’m proud you’re my son.”

Leo marked the message to ‘unread’ slowly. Carl seemed sincere, and it would make Markus happy to see that. He supposed he was happy about it too. Maybe Carl had it in him to be a good father still, even so late in life. Anyone could change, after all…

The house was dark, but Leo knew where to go. He slipped up the stairs. As he approached Markus’s room, an AP700 stepped out.

“What are you doing? You can’t be here.”

Leo reached out and took his hand - not even a necessary gesture at this point, but… this android had taken over his job. Was taking care of his brother. Even as a machine, he deserved something more personal.

The android stepped back, blinking owlishly. “He… he’s very weak. He may not be able to talk much.”

“Thanks,” Leo murmured. “For taking care of him.” He stepped into the bedroom.

Even in the dim light, it was easy to see that Markus was pale, his face was gaunt, he was weak and exhausted. The monitors he was hooked up to beeped softly in a slow but steady rhythm. As Leo approached the bed, Markus opened his mismatched eyes to meet ones that almost matched now. His exhausted face transformed, and his hand rose shakily.

Leo leaned down and clasped his hand. “Markus, I missed you so much… I… I never meant for any of this to happen, but now I’m in so deep and I have to keep going and I don’t know what to do…”

Markus gave his hand a light squeeze. “I’ve been watching the news,” he rasped, and tried to clear his throat without much success. “I’ve been worried for you, but… Leo, I’m so proud of everything you’re doing. You’re helping your people. You’re making a difference.”

“But people got hurt, Markus. People have died, and… is it right to kill one person so another can live? I… it’s too much.” Leo shuddered.

“It is,” Markus agreed softly. “You shouldn’t have to bear all this alone. I wish I could be there with you…”

“No, I - you have to rest. I’m not alone, but…” He sighed. “They all look to me to decide our fate. Not just a few of us, every android. It’s just… it’s a lot, Markus. And I - I worry about you. All the time.”

Markus’s fingers curled around his, and blue and green eyes stared intently into blue and brown. “Leo, I’m fine. I’m well cared-for - he’s not you, but he’s doing his job. I’m on the road to recovery.” A smile flitted across his face. “When I can get out of this bed, I’ll help you. I know I can’t do a lot, but human solidarity will help give you credibility with other humans.” He laughed softly, then coughed. “And I hate that that’s the case.”

“It sucks,” Leo agreed, rubbing Markus’s shoulder with his free hand. “But you… you think I’m doing the right thing? That my methods are okay?”

“Leo. You’re doing good out there. Trust yourself,” Markus said softly.

“O-okay. Okay. Thanks. Uh… listen, then I’m… about to up the ante a hell of a lot. It’s gonna be dangerous. I just… I needed to see you.”

Markus sighed. “Just be careful. Come back and see me again when it’s over. Will you promise that?”

Leo’s thirium pump stalled for an instant. He was trying to say he needed to see Markus one last time, that he was probably going to die. “I… I’ll do my best…”

“No.” Markus’s voice was strong suddenly. “Come back. I’ll be up and about in a few days… and then we can catch up. Okay?”

Leo hesitated, searching Markus’s eyes, then leaned over and hugged him as tightly as he dared. “Okay,” he mumbled. “I’ll be here. Probably have to tie you down, you’ll be up… climbing the walls or getting ready to run a marathon or some shit…”

Markus chuckled, embracing his brother. “Probably. Nothing strenuous, just my normal routine.”


	63. A Grave Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The meeting in the graveyard  
> (sent by Ari)

Leo had been at Carl’s grave for… maybe half an hour now. He’d already told the old man how much he’d hated him. How he just wanted to be good enough. How he’d never be good enough. How he actually loved him. How sorry he was, how he wished he could do better. How he’d been clean for three days, and yeah, he knew how pathetic he was, but he was doing his best. It couldn’t bring Carl back.

“I just…” His voice cracked, and he swallowed thickly. “Maybe… some day I’ll be somebody you could be proud of for something.” Anything.

It didn’t really matter that he was freezing and had melted snow in his shoes. He trudged down the path towards the gate, trying not to look up at whoever was coming in.

But of course he did. And of fucking course it was Markus.

He thought he’d be mad. Or scared. Or… something. It was kind of the same feeling he got from the headstone, though. Except this time he couldn’t get himself to speak.

Markus stared at him as he walked towards him, and the android looked… imperious. Powerful. Aloof. Not like the soft-spoken robot who’d helped Carl and… well, tried to help Leo a few times.

Leo had the sudden overwhelming urge to ask Markus what had happened to him. To apologize, to… try to fix one thing in his life. He couldn’t, though. Markus watched him and kept walking, smooth as ever. He’d missed his chance.

He stopped by a bare tree and turned. Markus was obviously talking to Carl, just like he had. His demeanor was different now, though. His shoulders slumped, he fidgeted, knelt for a bit, stood up and paced… He looked scared. Conflicted. Uncertain.

Leo didn’t move, and eventually Markus trudged back along the snowy path. He glanced up at Leo from a distance, but avoided looking at him as he got closer.

Why was it so fucking hard to talk!? Some days Leo couldn’t shut up, and he should be able to just spit it out, anything, just… just to get his thoughts out there. He wasn’t even sure what he was thinking. Markus continued walking, right past him.

“Are you okay?”

It slipped out as a squeak. Markus stopped. He turned.

“I - I saw all the shit on TV, you… that’s fucking… I just…” He swallowed. “Sorry. I - I’m sorry.”

Markus didn’t move.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, okay!? I fucked up like always, I wish… I… I’m sorry.”

“It’s been a few days since you’ve used Red Ice,” Markus said in a low voice.

“Y-yeah, personal best right now.” Leo chuckled bitterly. “I’m, uh… I’m trying to… get clean, do better, quit… be somebody I can live with for a change. Somebody Dad would’ve been proud of.” He winced a little and looked away. Definitely too much.

A hesitant step drew nearer to him, and Markus laid a light hand on his arm. “I… think he would have been proud to hear that,” he murmured.

Tears pricked at the corners of Leo’s eyes, and his shoulders hunched up. “He would’ve said I’m a fucking failure. Like always.”

“He never said that.” Markus voice sharpened a bit. “He… he always regretted not being there for you. That things got so bad. I don’t think he knew how to do better for you.”

“Yeah, well, he still treated me like shit.”

Markus sighed, his shoulders drooping. “I… I loved him, but you’re right,” he mumbled.

Leo’s heart twisted. “I w-wanted to… to love him. Wanted him to love me.”

“He… wanted that too. I’m not saying he wasn’t… bad at it. He was. But he wanted to be better.”

Leo sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve. “He… sure loved you, though.”

Markus bowed his head in acknowledgement.

“Y’think if things had been different… maybe…”

“I think he absolutely would have loved you if… if he’d gotten to know you.”

“Not much of me to know,” Leo mumbled.

“I think there is. I think there will be.” Markus paused, then offered his hand. “Have you been back to the house?”

Leo shook his head. “Too empty.”

“I think so too. Look… I could use a distraction. Do you want to go back for a while?”

“Pretty sure you’re Public Enemy #1 right now,” Leo snorted. “Sure you wanna just walk down the street?”

“It’s easier than you might think,” Markus chuckled. “But you have a point. Will you meet me there?”

Leo looked towards the gate. “Sounds like a pretty good way to get me alone in private so you can get back at me.”

“Do you trust me?”

“Fuck no.”

Markus smiled faintly. “Will you go anyway?”

Leo glanced at him, then away again. “Guess I’ve got nothing better to do. If you kill me, I probably deserve it.”

“I won’t.”

“Yeah, that’s exactly what you’d say if you were gonna kill me.”

“Leo, I - do you think… if things had been different… we could have been something like… like brothers?”

Leo’s head whipped around. He opened his mouth then abruptly shut it. Finally he looked down with a bitter laugh. “Maybe if I wasn’t such an asshole.”

“From what I understand, that’s almost a requirement for brothers.”

A faint smile curled onto Leo’s lips, and he felt warmer than he had in… months, probably. “I mean… who knows. If things’d been different.”

“Well… the world’s changing.” Markus smiled back at him, warm and strong. “I’ll see you at home.” He walked off with his hands in his pockets.

“See you,” Leo called after him. He waited a moment before crunching down the snowy path, back to the land of the living.


	64. Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leo Manfred having a Nice Day, in these trying times (sent twice, so double the nice days!)  
> from Archadian Skies.

It’s warm, but not stiflingly hot like Dad’s house usually gets. Just a nice spring day, with the sun streaming in the windows. Leo sat on the couch next to his mom, with Dad on the other couch. Markus was playing piano softly in the background, and someone was talking over by the bookcases. Simon, Josh, and North, probably, but Leo couldn’t see them.

“And what have you done lately, Leo?” Carl asked, just like he always used to, but this time he was smiling and his tone was softer.

“I - I got a promotion at work, my boss told me he really trusts me to do a good job.”

“Well that’s not surprising. You’re a fine young man, Leo. I’m proud of you, you’ve done so much with your life.”

Leo blushed, and met his dad’s eyes as he smiled. “That… means a lot to me, Dad. Thanks. I’ve been working really hard.”

His mom hugged him, and it was as soft and warm as he remembered, when he was little. She kissed the top of his head, and he heard the faint murmur of her voice.

“If you’re not busy this weekend, we were going up to the lake,” Markus spoke up, leaning over the back of Carl’s couch. The piano continued playing. “We’d love to have you come. I know you could use a break.”

“That sounds great!”

The sun’s last rays glinted over the waves of the lake, beyond the bonfire’s glow. There must have been days between this and the night at his dad’s place, but he didn’t remember them. Maybe it was still the same day. It wasn’t important, because they’d been talking and laughing, swimming and splashing all day, and now they sat around the fire, drying off without the fishy, gritty lake residue that would normally cover them. The sunset looked like one of Dad’s paintings. He’d always wanted them all to be a family, him and Dad and Mom all together, and having a little brother with a bunch of cool friends was better than he’d thought it would be.

“Leo.”

He looked over at Markus, who was laughing at something North said, and didn’t seem to be paying attention to him.

“Leo!”

Leo inhaled sharply as he fumbled to pull the blanket off his head. Markus was standing next to the couch looking down at him questioningly.

“Don’t you have work today?”

Leo flopped back and covered his face with his arm. “Yeah…” Of course it was a dream. The warm fuzziness was already fading.

“I made waffles and sausage, I hope you’ve got time to eat.”

“Uh.” Leo grabbed his phone. “Um. I - yeah, a little time I guess.”

“I should’ve made something that was more portable for you,” Markus said. “Sorry about that.”

“Nah - I could turn that into a sandwich. Or like a waffle taco - just wrap the sausage in the waffle, put some maple syrup in there…”

Markus made a face, but shrugged. “…Sounds weird, but the sweet and savory could work.”

“Man, that’s like the breakfast of dreams.”

“Okay.” Markus laughed. “I’ll fix you a waffle taco to go. Are you planning on coming back after work?”

“I - yeah, maybe. For a while.”

“Simon was hoping to try a recipe he found for jjamppong - it’s a spicy Korean noodle soup with seafood. He’s making a milder dish for Dad because he doesn’t like as much spice, but he asked if you’d be there so he could try the real version too.”

“Mm… I could. I mean, I don’t wanna wear out my welcome…”

“Of course you won’t!” Markus smiled and handed him the waffle folded around sausages. “I’ll let him know, he’ll be excited!”

“Well… okay. Yeah. Sounds great.” Leo smiled back tentatively and took a big bite. “…Mph, ‘s good.”

“Thanks. Gotta keep in practice.” Markus grinned.

Leo liked his job driving for Detroit Animal Control. He had some time to himself, he didn’t have to stay in one place too long, and he got to drive donations and animals all over. And people on both sides of the donations and surrenders were usually pretty nice. Animal Control officers took care of the angry people and the sad shit, and Leo got the best part of the deal. He felt useful, and he was reminded every day that he was appreciated.

On his lunch break, he picked up three sandwiches - a meatball sub, a buffalo chicken roll, and a BLT with extra bacon. Gavin was already sitting by the pier when he got there, and Tina wasn’t far behind with drinks.

“How’s your girlfriend?” Leo asked, smirking and handing her the chicken.

“Better than your boyfriend,” she shot back with a grin.

“Fuck you,” Gavin muttered halfheartedly, grabbing the meatball. “Fowler’s got me working late tonight.”

“Rough.” Leo took a big bite of the BLT. “Simon’s making me some spicy Korean shit for dinner. Forget what it’s called, but Markus said I’d like it.” He shrugged.

“Look who’s hot shit, with his own personal chef,” Gavin scoffed.

“You just wish you had somebody to make fancy shit you can’t pronounce!”

“He does,” Tina agreed, and Gavin elbowed her.

“Speaking of fancy shit, I found you a kitten, Tina.” Leo pulled out his phone and showed her pictures of a flame point Persian kitten he’d taken to the shelter yesterday. “Classy as fuck, just like you.”

“That’s the nicest thing anybody’s said to me all day, Leo.” Tina grinned, shoving him lightly. “But I still can’t have pets in my apartment.”

“Okay, but look at this little guy,” Leo continued, flipping to a brown tabby with a white chest. She’d break one day.

…But not today. They parted ways, and Leo remembered his dream and almost invited them to go to the lake on Saturday, but he chickened out before he asked if they wanted to go.

The afternoon held a haul of cat food and two calm black labs with distinguished gray faces. Leo thought all the time about bringing an animal home, but his little apartment was barely big enough for him, much less another living thing. And Dad would probably trip over a cat or dog, not that Leo wanted to give him or Markus or anybody else anything more to take care of than they already had. He drove back to the mansion, trying not to get mired down in those feelings.

The house was warm - maybe a little too warm, but Dad was always cold. There was a peppery smell in the air, and Simon grinned and waved from the kitchen where he stood over two pots of red sauce. North and Josh were off in the studio, they’d been dabbling in painting once in a while.

“How was work?” Markus asked as he walked in and took off his coat.

“Good! Good, I saw some really cute kittens, and a couple old dogs with - dogs get white faces when they get old, it’s really cute.”

“Pictures,” North demanded, walking over. He showed the pictures around until Simon brought the food to the table. Josh brought Carl to the table, and they sat down together.

“What did you do today, Leo?” Carl asked.

“Oh, um… not much, same as always…”

“He rescued the cutest kittens and dogs!” Simon spoke up.

“I’m glad you’ve found something you really enjoy,” the older man said with a smile that may have held a hint of an apology.

“We’ve got a few android animals at Jericho,” Markus mentioned.

“Does that - do they act like animals?” Leo asked. “Are they any smarter?”

“Generally yes, but it varies by individual,” Josh said. “You should come see them some time.”

“Speaking of doing things, when are we getting out of town for something other than business?” North asked.

“Where do you want to go?” Markus asked. “We never decided.”

The other three shrugged.

“U-um… there’s a pretty cool beach up on the lake that… I went to a couple times growing up,” Leo volunteered.

“I haven’t been to the lake since before I deviated!” Simon sighed. “Not for a vacation.”

“Good idea!” North agreed. “This weekend?”

“Sounds good!” Markus said. “Does that work for you?”

It took Leo a moment to realize they were all looking at him. “M-me? Uh - I…”

“Of course,” Josh said. “You should bring your friends too.”

“Your trash boyfriend, he means,” North clarified. “And the cute one.”

“I’ll tell her you said that!” Leo threatened, trying to distract them from how bright red he’d turned.

“She’s looked in a mirror before, it’s not news,” North scoffed.

“I guess… I could see if they want to,” Leo mumbled, looking down.

Both of them replied shortly after he texted them.

_Tina: YES!_

_Gavin: Sounds lame im in_

Leo grinned as the others made plans around him. This… might be an even better day than his dream. It was hard to remember it now, but it felt better. And Saturday was promising to be pretty awesome too.


	65. Power Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Close friends Markus and Simon don't realize they're the Jericho fandom's power couple. (Leo takes it upon himself to educate them)

“Just don’t get too handsy, you two,” Leo muttered, taking his quesadilla out of the microwave. “I don’t wanna have to worry about which surfaces I can never eat off of again.”

The four looked up, confused. It took a moment for Leo to notice.

“What?”

“What are you talking about?” North asked.

“Those two?” He waved a bottle of hot sauce at Markus and Simon.

“Excuse me!?” Simon exclaimed.

“Leo, what are you talking about?” Markus asked.

“Y’know, because… okay, like I know you’re not really dating, but like… you know you’ve got your own fandom, right?”

“What?” Josh asked.

Leo looked around at all of them and sighed. “Oh my god, you’ve literally got the internet in your heads, do you really not know?”

“Are you really not going to tell us!?” Markus demanded.

“You can look it up,” Leo muttered, taking a bite and hissing when the molten cheese burned his tongue. “Ah! …Okay, so you’re like… the power couple of… Jericho, of androids, right?”

“Markus… and Simon?” Josh asked.

“We’re friends!” Simon protested.

“Close friends - did they not see our whole demonstration?”

“Is this your way of breaking up with me?” North asked, smirking.

“No!” both Markus and Simon insisted immediately.

“Where do you even find these things, Leo?” Josh asked.

“Okay, look,” Leo muttered, taking out his phone. “So it works because you’ve got the sub/dom dynamic, the alpha/omega furry shit, the cute domestic fluff, all kinds of -”

“Why is there so much of it?” Simon groaned. “Over 12,000 stories, not to mention -”

“Don’t look at the art,” Markus cut him off firmly.

“But who’s even making all these things!?”

“It’s… publicity, I guess,” Josh said slowly. Markus frowned at him. “…Better you than me.”

“I - you all know I -” Simon stammered.

“Of course we know,” Markus assured him.

“Sure, but it’s still fucking hilarious,” North added. “Hey, there’s a few of you and me. Couple hundred. Then we’ve got - oh Markus, you get around. All those ones with Connor? Have you asked Lieutenant Anderson for his blessing yet?”

“This is a nightmare,” Markus sighed.

“It does… make you seem… appealing?” Josh offered. “Relatable, I guess?” He looked to Leo.

“Oh yeah, hella relatable, everybody wants that forbidden gay yearning to have a happy ending,” Leo assured them, wiping some grease on his shirt.

“You are the worst brother I could ever have,” Markus growled.

“Does this mean I can’t be the best man?” Leo grinned.


	66. Things You Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Leovin: "Things you said about me to convince me that everything would be okay," and "Things you don't like about yourself that I do"  
> (from Ari)

“You’re gonna be fine,” Leo assured Gavin as he gripped the steering wheel tightly, staring straight ahead. “I mean - I thought maybe you were dead. I, uh… I really thought you were dead. For a minute there.” His laugh was too high.

“Yeah, well I’m not,” Gavin snarled, and winced, slouching against the door. He carefully avoided letting anything touch the left side of his face, where there was a long gash from just below his ear nearly to the top of his head. There were neat stitches holding it together, and a large patch of hair shaved away to accommodate it. “I’m alive. All parts here, all… stitched back up good as new,” he muttered bitterly.

“It’s not -”

“I swear to god, if you say it’s not that fucking bad I’ll beat you to death with… with my painkillers, and we’ll crash and we’ll both die horribly.”

“Don’t,” Leo snapped, his voice deepening suddenly. Gavin paused, waiting, but he didn’t say anything else.

“…Thanks for picking me up,” Gavin mumbled as they turned onto his street.

“I wasn’t… I mean… Shit, I - yeah. Yeah, of course I picked you up.” Leo pulled up in front of the apartment building, stopping suddenly so they both jolted forward, then back. “Sorry. I - you okay?”

“Fine, I’m not made of glass.” Gavin took a deep breath and inhaled slowly. “…Yeah. I’m okay. Thanks again.”

“I - and I’m - uh. Mind if I stick around for a while?”

Gavin bit back a caustic response and took another deep breath. “…Sure, I guess. You’re not gonna get great company, though.”

“That’s okay. …Oh, you’ve got the antibiotic cream shit, right?”

“Picked up an extra tube at the pharmacy. I’m probably just gonna sleep. …After I get something to eat, I’m fucking starving.”

“I can make something!” Leo volunteered immediately as they headed inside.

“Think I’ve got some leftovers in the fridge,” Gavin muttered. “…But a grilled cheese sounds fucking amazing.”

“I’ll make you one! No problem. Uh. You got bread and cheese and shit?”

“…And butter, yeah. Maybe a tomato too, I forget. If you wanna make it fancy.”

“Fuck yeah.” Leo grinned, opening the door and instantly pushing Flour back before the white cat could dart out. Leo made sure Gavin was comfortable on the couch until the older man shooed him away, then he went to the kitchen. There were soft clangs and thumps, and occasional muttering - Leo talked to himself whenever he was going something alone - and then sizzling and a delicious smell.

“Here - It looks a little burnt, but it’s not,” Leo said, coming out with a sloppy grilled cheese that was definitely a little on the burnt side.

“Looks good,” Gavin murmured taking it and taking a big bite. The melty cheese and sweet acidity of the thin slices of tomato combined perfectly with the wheaty crunch of bread, and he immediately let go of some of the tension he was holding. “Mmmmmm…”

“Good?”

Gavin nodded, chewing blissfully.

“It really doesn’t look that bad,” Leo said hurriedly while his mouth was full. “I mean you’ve got plenty of scars already. Some on your face. Ain’t a bad thing, it’s like… you survived a lot of fights, y’know? Because you’re tough as fuck.”

Gavin swallowed. “Pretty sure I told you to shut up,” he growled wiping his greasy fingers on the arm of the couch. Flour jumped up and batted at his hand, and he elbowed her away.

“Okay - yeah, okay, but I mean it’s true. The one on your nose? That’s you, man. It’s like you’re… yellin’ to the whole world how badass you are.”

Gavin took another large bite and grunted noncommittally.

“It’ll heal, anyway. The nurse was saying it was easier to heal there than on the nose because it doesn’t get pulled as tight, you just gotta take care of it.”

“Yeah, I know, I was there,” Gavin mumbled through a mouthful of cheese.

“…It’d be kinda hot if your hair grew back white, wouldn’t it?” Leo asked, watching Gavin out of the corner of his eye.

“Phck you.”

“Okay, but like… just a white streak? You’d look so fucking cool.”

“You know that doesn’t fucking help!? I’m… shit, the scar on the nose was bad enough, now I’ve gotta put up with years - maybe the rest of my fucking life - of people staring at that. And yeah, I’m a cop and I get in plenty of fights, but… phck, I…” He looked away, blinking hard. “I’m fucking pissed.”

“…It’s not that bad,” Leo murmured. “I mean - no, listen! I just mean once it heals you can cover it up with your hoodie, or… ever think about growin’ your hair out? That’d be kinda hot too.”

“I had long hair for a while in high school, it was absolutely the opposite of hot. You’ve seen Elijah? Picture that, but me. Gross. Almost as gross as him.”

“Well not that much! Just a little to fall over it if you want. If you take good care of it you might not even notice it in a couple years.”

“They never heal that well,” Gavin muttered.

“Does it hurt a lot?”

“Some. That local block they used for the stitches is still workin’.”

“Good. Because you can’t have more painkillers for three more hours and you look like shit - scar looks fine, nice stitches on that, it’s the rest of your face.”

“Goddamn it, phck you, shithead!”

“Love you too.” Leo grinned. “Take a nap.”

“I’m afraid to, you’ll burn down the place.” Gavin stretched out on his right side.

“I was just gonna clean up the kitchen.”

“Not if you expect me to get any sleep! C’mon, there’s room for your scrawny ass.” He scooted back.

“Shit, man, I won’t complain,” Leo muttered, and gingerly joined him on the couch. He wiggled down a little to tuck his head under Gavin’s chin. “…Your heartbeat sounds good.”

“Cause I’m still full of the good shit from the hospital,” Gavin muttered, slinging an arm over him. “Just wait til I wake up again, it’ll be goin’ a mile a minute like usual. You takin’ a nap too, or are you gonna lie there awake like a creepy fucker?”

“Creepy fucker,” Leo said with a big yawn.

“Figures,” Gavin muttered, nuzzling lightly into his hair. “G’night then, creep.”

“Night, fucker.”


	67. What Would Be Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A combo of 'curling up really tight in a weighted blanket' and 'rubbing their own arms and hugging themself' for Leo realising Simon displays the same touch-starved behaviour as him?  
> (from Archadian_Skies)

When he was younger Leo had thought it would be so cool to actually live with his dad in that big fancy house, get anything he wanted… go to lots of classy parties…

Now he knew better.

He’d patched things up with his dad, and things were… shaky, but better. Maybe they’d never be perfect, but it was okay. It was more than he’d hoped for. And Markus was fucking annoying and stuck up just because he was the savior of all robot-kind or whatever, but he was actually easier to deal with than Dad.

Markus and Carl had both invited him to the little android art show downtown with all kinds of high-class people… and it sounded boring as fuck, but he didn’t have anything better to do. And maybe it would be good to get out of his depressing little bedroom in his depressing little apartment and actually be around real people who had their lives together for a while. …That, or it would be a hell of a lot worse. But Leo was in the mood for some self-pity, so either way it beat staying home.

The gallery was packed when he arrived wearing a rumpled suit, and he had to show ID to get in, because of course he did. They didn’t let just any ex-junkie claiming to be related to Detroit’s most famous artist into things like this.

He’d resigned himself to life being like that now. It was still better than before.

“Life is pain. Anyone who says differently is selling something.”

The Princess Bride. Good movie. Good point.

Leo got himself a plate of cheese cubes, apple slices, and crackers, and shuffled around the room. All the art was made by androids, and it was pretty interesting, actually. All different styles. Some of it he didn’t get, but some of it was okay. 

As he pushed his way through the crowd, it occurred to Leo that this was the most physical contact he’d gotten in… God, he couldn’t remember how long it had been. When had Mom died? He shoved the rest of the food in his mouth and chewed without tasting it, tossing the plate in the trash. That sad realization was worth another trip around the room, arms folded tightly in front of him, rubbing at his elbows. It made it worse somehow. He finally grabbed his coat from the cloakroom (because of course it was that kind of place) and wrapped it tight around himself, curling up on a bench out of the way. Still, all he saw were people brushing shoulders, holding hands, arms around each other’s waists…

He’d seen Markus and Dad, and a few others he knew. Markus’s friends. …And that was the end of the list of people he knew. They were okay. More down to earth than Markus. North was fun. Josh was hella smart. Simon was really nice. He scanned the room and picked them out. North was smiling, talking to Chloe - okay, so he knew her too, kind of. Josh was talking animatedly to Dad, probably about art history and how it shaped the modern world. He sounded like a World History essay when he really got going.

Simon was moving towards the edge of the room, arms crossed in front of himself, rubbing his elbows distractedly. He might be an android, but Leo knew the worn, raw look on his face as he brushed past people.

“Hey!” he called, and a few people jumped and looked at him. He ignored them. “Hey Simon.”

The PL600 startled and looked, then headed over to him with a tight smile. “Leo! Sorry I didn’t see you before, I just got here. You’re looking well.”

“Tired and sick of this shit,” Leo answered. “Wanna get outta here?”

Simon blinked and turned back to the crowd “Oh, I - I told Markus I’d be here and I’m already late -”

“Did you get the see all the art? Some of it’s okay.”

“I did, I really liked some of the pieces…” Simon smiled crookedly.

Leo stood up. “C’mon, then. You did your part, I did mine. The rest is all pushing through a fucking solid block of people who don’t want you touching them but they won’t fucking move out of the way so you’ve got no damn choice.”

Simon covered a laugh.

“I’m going, anyway. You should come.” Leo wove his way through the crowd, rubbing his elbows, and when he reached the door Simon was behind him. He grinned.

“…You’re right, and it’s exhausting.”

“Fucking right.” Leo nudged the hand rubbing his right elbow. “Hey, uh… can I… I’m not trying to be a creep, I swear. You’re okay. Just - I was gonna go back to Dad’s house while it’s quiet and watch a movie or some shit, and there’s this weighted blanket thing there, it’s like - like somebody lying on top of you, but all over, and not - I mean it’s not as weird as it sounds, it’s really good. Like a hug or - fuck, this sounds fucking weird, I’m not -”

Simon uncrossed his arms and squeezed Leo’s arm, laughing a little. “Leo! It’s not weird, breathe.”

“Shit, I just -”

“I know what you mean, you’re right,” Simon cut in before he could start rambling again. “I have one of those back at Jericho, it’s amazing.” He hesitated. “…And you know what? You’re right, we showed up, we saw the art. Let’s get out of here.”

“Hell yeah.” Leo grinned and called a cab. “We’re watching The Princess Bride.”

“I love that movie!”

“Right!? I knew you had some fucking taste! At least somebody here does!”

Simon turned to him, frowning. “Are you saying Markus and Carl don’t like it?”

Leo shrugged. “They think it’s okay, but they’d rather be here.” He waved his hand at the gallery as they drove away.

Simon laughed, leaning into him. “I could hardly breathe in there, anyway.”

“Fuck, me neither! All those fucking people.” He made a face.

“But you’re okay now?”

“I’m okay. You?”

“I’m fine.”

“Y’know, rubbing your arms helps a little, but it’s still pretty shit.”

Simon stilled for a moment. “…Is it that obvious?”

“Nah. I mean, I dunno, but I do the same shit so I know what to look for.”

“It’s… a little sad, really,” Simon muttered as they got out. “I mean, it’s not like I’m - I get plenty of physical contact on a day to day basis.”

“I was just thinking I hardly ever touch anybody anymore, not for years.” Leo shrugged. “Guess it’s different for everybody, maybe. Anyway, Dad got the blanket and it’s too heavy for him, but I - I don’t wanna just take it, you know? I’m trying… I don’t wanna… take shit from him. Anymore.” He sniffled a little in the cold night air. “He lets me use it though.”

Simon extended his arm when Leo opened the door, and the young man paused and shrugged before sidling up to the android and slinging an arm around his shoulders. They awkwardly shuffled around, getting the blanket and moving the couch a bit before pulling it tight over themselves when they sat down.

“This is nicer than the one I have,” Simon murmured as the movie started.

Leo snorted. “Of course it is, nothing but the best for Carl Fucking Manfred.”

Simon squeezed him, grabbing his other hand under the blanket. “It’s better when you’re not alone, though. I think.”

Leo swallowed thickly, his throat suddenly tight. “Yeah, it’s… uh… I guess so.” He huddled closer, and Simon sighed, curling around him.

“Thanks,” the android mumbled. “This is actually exactly what I needed.”

“No shit.” Leo muttered. “You good? Not too weird?”

“Not too weird,” Simon chuckled. “I’m good. Nothing weird about relaxing for the first time in months.”

“Fuck man, don’t let it go that long. Self-care, right? It’s important.”

“You’re right,” Simon murmured, pulling the blanket tighter as he watched the movie.

The following week a heavy package arrived at Leo’s apartment. He smiled when he opened it to reveal a new weighted blanket with a note on top.

‘Self-care, right?’

‘P.S. - It’s still better when you’re not alone.’

Leo grinned, ripping the packaging off and wrapping himself in the blanket. He flopped on the couch and texted Simon.

_I hear you’ve got a bridge dedication next week, you know what would be better?_


	68. Alibi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years before he pushes Markus in his dad's studio, Leo Manfred runs away from a drug bust in the making and runs right into new police detective Gavin Reed. He's got plenty of dumb luck on his side, though.  
> (From the prompt "I'm only here to establish an alibi," sent by Ari)

Gavin and Hank gave each other a nod as the older man left with his coffee, and the younger sat down at a booth by the door. There was a great view out the tinted window of the diner, and Gavin could see the whole cruddy park they were staking out. Not the kind of place you’d want to bring kids anymore, though there was a forlorn jungle gym in the middle, a remnant of better times.

Now there were a couple people lurking around the edges, some pigeons looking for crumbs that hadn’t been dropped in years, and one of the creepy first generation maintenance androids picking up trash. Its movements were stiff and jerky, and its face was a little too smooth and plain to be normal. Fucking creepy. Gavin took a sip of coffee and watched the people. There were two girls walking close together, focused on where they were going. A lanky-looking guy who tripped and almost fell on his face right in front of Hank. Probably high from the way he was walking. A couple older guys talking...

The younger guy ambled up to the older ones, all smiles and friendly posture, patting them on the back. They didn’t seem quite as happy to see him, and pushed him away, muttering something to him. His face went slack and he suddenly whipped around, looking right and left. The older men slunk back from him and he turned back to them, then ran a little clumsily around the full perimeter of the park before slamming the diner door open and grabbing the back of the booth Gavin was in, sliding in across from him.

Gavin sat back, pulling his coffee off the table, and stared at the younger man. “...What the phck!?”

“I - hold on, I just -” He panted, bending over the table trying to catch his breath.

“Who the hell are you and what do you think you’re doing here!?” Gavin demanded.

“Leo. ‘m Leo,” the younger man gasped, and took a deep breath before leaning back in the cheap vinyl booth. “Don’t even worry about it. I’m only here to establish an alibi. If the cops - uh... if anybody asks, we went to school together and we’ve been here for like an hour.”

“If... the cops ask,” Gavin repeated.

“Yeah, man, my friend over there said there’s some cops around today, he gets real nervous around cops, y’know.” Leo grinned like he had a secret.

Gavin took a sip of his coffee, unable to stop staring at this world-class idiot. “You saw uniformed cops out there?”

“Nah, but you know they’re fucking sneaky,” Leo scoffed.

“Sure are,” Gavin said amiably, relaxing a little. “Hey, you got anything on you? Any Ice?” Could be something else, but that’s what they were after.

“Nah, not on me, sorry. Todd’s got some, but he won’t give me any ‘cause of the cops.”

“That sucks. Hey, which one’s Todd?”

“Taller guy, going bald, kinda fat. Looks like somebody pissed in his Cheerios.”

Gavin squinted out the window and chuckled. “Fuck, he does. You know if he’s got a lot of other... friends he helps out sometimes?”

“I dunno, he’s busy a lot. Probably.” Leo shrugged, rummaging through his pockets and pulling out a crumpled but new-looking 20 dollar bill. “The food here any good?”

“It’s okay. ...Hey, that looks brand new, you just go to the bank?”

An ugly sneer crossed Leo’s vaguely amiable face. “Went to see my old man last night. He always pays me to get lost,” he growled.

“Sounds like a great dad.”

“I fucking hate him,” Leo snarled. “I’ll fucking - he... all he cares about is his art and... and that stupid android he’s got. He treats it like the son he never had, and I’m right here! And I’ve been - he’s always known about me! And I never even met him until I was 16, and he always fucking...” He bit his tongue and clutched the edge of the table, trying to keep his composure. “And then he gets this... limited edition android or something, right from Elijah Kamski because of course he’s gotta have only the best fuckers kissing his ass, and he’s teaching him to paint, and they play chess and talk about books and he plays the fucking piano!” He punched the wall and immediately pulled back with a hiss, cradling his fist to his chest. Everyone else in the room was now staring at them. Gavin glanced out the window. Hank had walked to a different bench, but hadn’t made his move yet.

“I feel that,” Gavin muttered. “Hey, you want something to eat? On me.” ...On the DPD’s credit card, but he’d sort that out later. He was pumping an a witness for information and stopping this fucking ass from making a scene.

“Really?” Leo perked up immediately. “I - shit, I mean, no, I - I don’t even fucking really know you, I’m...”

Gavin motioned to the waitress. “Another coffee and... the pancake platter.” From the way Leo’s eyes grew, he knew that had been the right choice.

Leo devoured the food and added all the sugar and creamer on the table to his coffee before sipping at it. “So you come here a lot?”

“This shit-hole? Nah.”

The younger man laughed. “It is a shit-hole! God, I hate it here.”

“You live nearby?”

“Uh - up on Nebraska. Not too far, I walk here sometimes.”

“To see your friend Todd?”

“Yeah.” Leo slumped in his seat.

“Anybody else like that come around here?”

“Sure, but Todd’s got the best prices, and he said if I went to anybody else I’d be sorry.” He took a noisy sip and sighed.

Gavin glanced out the window. Hank had moved in and was arresting Todd. The other guy had disappeared, but so had the plainclothes officers who were waiting to provide backup. Looked like he had things under control out there.

“You know what you should do? ...Make him sorry,” Gavin said, and finished off his coffee.

Leo snorted. “Yeah, like I could do that.”

“Phck yeah, you could. Finish your coffee, we’re gonna make that shit-stain sorry he ever talked to you.”

Leo stared at Gavin. “I... I can’t fight him, he’s huge,” he whispered.

Gavin laughed. “Nah, we’re gonna put him away. Gonna need your help for that, but you’re gonna be fine.” He got up and put a tip on the table. “C’mon.”

“What... where... where are we going?” Leo asked, a nervous edge entering his voice.

“Down to the station.” Gavin flashed his badge. “Detective Gavin Reed. I just need you to answer a few more questions and make it official.”

“Fuck,” Leo sighed, pressing his palms to his face. “Shit, shit, I’m so fucking dumb.”

“Yep. You’re gonna be fine though, like I said. Come with me and talk to some people, that’s all we need.”

“I can’t, I - man, listen, I’m...” Leo rubbed his face hard.

“Finish your coffee.”

“I’ll pay you back -”

“I said it was on me. I’m not gonna pull anything else on you, we just need a witness statement so we can get that fucker behind bars.”

“How do I know you’re not lying?” Leo wiped his nose on his sleeve.

“Listen, you’re the dumbest fucker I think I’ve ever met. Even high.”

“I’m not high!”

“You fucking are, don’t try to fuck with me.”

“I - I mean I’m not THAT high.”

“High enough. Finish your coffee, it’ll help. I hope.”

Leo slowly finished his coffee, staring at the table listlessly.

“You think your dad’ll back you up about that money?”

Leo’s face froze, then fell. “I dunno. Maybe. ...Probably not. He hates me so fucking much.”

“Sounds like an asshole. ...But you don’t have any drugs on you, even if you were planning on it. And look.” He smirked. “You’ve got your alibi right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is welcome! Find, follow, and request prompts from me over on Tumblr at [Anomalous Appliances](http://anomalous-appliances.tumblr.com).


End file.
